Call of the Wild
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: What if Humphrey is a dog or he thought he was? He met a beautiful wolf name Kate when she was relocated. She was on her way home until Humphrey was taken by Kate's pack for a reason along w/ amazing journey on their way back and in the pack. When he joins the pack, Kate and Humphrey planned to keep his identity a secret until all hell breaks lose. But can they trust him?
1. A Second Chance

Life in the wild can be challenging almost all of the times. Killing animals, and right after that, you feel sympathy. Watching your family died when there is no help around you, and being hunted by humans. The greatest and the most dangerous apex predator in the world.

Death can be unfair in the wild along with love. But the worst part about living in the wild is when you are alone, and helpless.

Out in the wilderness, there was a small gray wolf pup with blue eyes, walking along the side of the snowy roads. His face was drenched in tears, and he was having some sort of panic attack. His family was killed by humans, and he was the only one who escaped...barely. He didn't think he was going to survive while he was running away from them, but he was surprised that he manage to do so. The wolf pup had no clue where he was. He was dizzy and couldn't focus a single thing except one. He let out a small howl, hoping that there were other wolves nearby and protect him, but there was nobody. He continue repeating his actions until he heard something roaring up ahead.

He looked straight ahead, fearfully and began curling up in a ball. There was a strange source of light up ahead, bright enough to pierce through the snowy fog. The gray pup quickly covered his eyes with his tail and began shivering in fear.

He heard the roaring sounds coming closer and closer until it stopped right behind him. The pup removed his tail from his eyes before turning around to see something opening up and a tall figure stand beside of the strange object.

He looked at the figure with his eyes wide open as he slowly walked towards him. The pup quickly covered his eyes again and began shivering madly. He knew the figure's identity. It was a human.

Probably the same one who killed his family. He couldn't bear to look at him. He was too terrified to look at the monster until he heard him kneeling down. The pup slightly moved his tail to the side to see a hand approaching to him. His hand was underneath of his chin and showed no sighs of him being violent, but he didn't trust him.

He didn't trust him at all. Then, he felt a soft pat on his head, making him perking his ears up and his head. The pup looked at him with wide eyes, realizing that he had no intention of hurting him.

When he looked at him, it was a young human male. He had a soft confronting smile on his face and very calm eyes that is filled with extreme kindness.

He watched the human taking off of something of his body and began wrapping him with it. The pup widened his eyes once again. This was so much comfortable than the snow. Way to comfortable, and it was warm as well. The human lifted him up and began looking around. The human was looking for his family and saw no signs of them being within the area. He came to the conclusion that he was lost and needed someone there to protect him and take care of him. And with that, he began walking towards his truck and closed the door right behind him before setting the pup on the passenger seat.

The pup began looking around to see this strange place he was in. He felt everything around him started to move slightly a bit with roaring sounds in the background.

The pup turned his attention to the human who had his eyes towards the front. The pup continued staring at him until they came to a completely stop. The human looked at him before picking him up and bringing him to his house.

When he turned on the light switch, the pup immediately looked up to that strange source of light again before scanning his eyes around. Everything was so strange to him. The human looked down at the pup and began smiling at him.

"Looks like you're going to stay with me for a while" he said before letting his thoughts process. The pup tilted his head to the side, and the human began to spoke. "Humphrey. Your name is going to be Humphrey."

Humphrey's eyes started to sparkle to hear his name. A name that he would never forget, and a name that he would cherished forever. A name that was given by a human to the point in later time where he would call him his father, and a name that gives him a second chance.

During the past several months to the point where Humphrey looked like he was an adult, he learned a lot of things in his life. So many things that are very different than he learned when he was a puppy. When he was a puppy, he was afraid of everything he saw in his eyes whenever they're in the house. He was afraid what they would do if he touched them or get near them. Especially when it comes to bath and some scary stuff. But here comes his favorite part. Sledding or Skiing or Snowboarding because Humphrey got confused right there when he looked at them and basically claiming that they're all the same to him. Humphrey loves, loves, LOVES sledding. It's so much fun, and he can see why his dad is enjoying it.

However, there is one problem.

Whenever they go out in public, people were giving him weird looks and keeps telling his dad that Humphrey is a wolf. Humphrey kept denying it and stated that he was a dog. He didn't believe a single thing from what they said about him being wolf.

Anyways, today is the day where Humphrey and his dad are going to Jasper National Park. Something that Humphrey's always waiting for and excited to go.

Humphrey opened his eyes when the sunlight was hitting his eyelids. He blinked several times before realizing what today was. He shoot up instantly and started wagging his tail in light speed. Humphrey ran all the way to his dad's room and start pouncing on the blanket, barking at him to wake up. He kept pouncing on him until he started to move.

"Okay okay Humphrey" he said smiling. Humphrey barked at him before jumping off the bed and began running around in circles. Humphrey's dad got off the bed, and Humphrey ran out of the room with his tongue hanging out. He started spinning around in circles at the door waiting for his owner to pack up and leave.

Humphrey's dad started to chuckled, and he opened the door.

Humphrey ran out of the door and start sitting on the ground right next to the truck. His tail is at the speed of light, and Humphrey started scratching at the back of the camper.

"Humphrey, where are you guys going" said a female voice.

Humphrey looked back and saw a female husky with blue eyes walking down the path with her owner.

"Oh hey Jade. We're going to Jasper park, and I am so excited to go there" he said happily. jade smiled as she continue to stared at Humphrey.

"What a coincidence. I'm going there as well" she replied happily.

"Wait really?! I can't wait! When?"

"Hmmm probably a couple days from now on."

"Oh nice." Jade looked up to see her owner talking to Humphrey's. she slowly looked at Humphrey and began shuffling her paws.

"Um, Humphrey. So when we get there, do you have any plans after that" she asked nervously.

"Hmmmm no I don't think so."

"Okay good. Um, I know a place in Jasper where we can hang out, and I was thinking about if you can go with me when we get there."

"Sure" he replied. Jade widened her smile before she felt her collar tugged. She looked up and saw her owner telling her that she had to go.

"Alright, I'll see you there," and with that she walked away with her tail wagging. Humphrey smiled, and then he heard the door open. He watched his dad motioning him to get in, and he did. He looked around in the camper and sighed heavily when he saw his bed. He walked towards it before walking in circles and laying down. The feeling of his bed is amazing. So comfortable that Humphrey can get a good peaceful sleep.

Humphrey sighed as he laid his head on his pillow. He was about to go to sleep until there was an unfamiliar scent. He sniffed, and he slowly opened his eyes to see who it was. His eyes then landed on a beautiful female dog. She had bright tan fur with beautiful amber eyes. Humphrey widened his eyes. He had never seen something beautiful in his life.

Her mane was flowing within the wind, and her body looks amazing. He noticed that she wasn't wearing a collar and thought that she was a lost dog...until she started growling at him.

Humphrey was confused by her actions. He didn't feel like he was threatening to her or what's so ever. He was about to speak up until the female dog pounced on him. Humphrey grunted in pain from the shire impact that she just developed. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. One of her paws was planted right on his chest, and she had her teeth right up on his face.

"W-What are you doing" Humphrey asked her, stuttering a bit.

"Oh, well just keeping you pesky dogs quiet" she growled. When she said that, it made Humphrey confused even more. What does she mean by that? Isn't she a dog as well.

"Wait...aren't you a dog as well?"

"No, I'm a wolf" she replied, and Humphrey widened his eyes.

**Well Ima leave that as a cliffhanger. I was about to continue the chapter, but decided to save the next part for the next chapter. It's been a long time ever since I wrote a chapter, and now I'm back with amazing FUTURE UPDATES! This is a new story, and unlike the rest. I actually had this all planned out, meaning that I know what happens throughout the story until the end. WOOOO! Hopefully the next chapter is long as 2k words, but it depends on how much work I put into. What did you guys think? what will happen next? I'm The Returning RavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	2. Wolf and the Dog

Humphrey couldn't believe what he was staring at. He was staring at a wolf. Not to mention it, a beautiful wolf. But she has to have a name right? Humphrey gulped and decided to ask her with confidence.

"Hey um...what's your name" he asked politely.

"Not till I can trust you" she said still growling at him.

"Okay okay" he said raising both of his paws up in the air. The female wolf glared at him again, making Humphrey gulped. He slowly glances at the entrance of the truck hoping that his "father" will come and save him, but then he notice something about the female wolf. She was also looking at the same way but with little bit of fear in her eyes.

"Alright Humphrey, I'm putting in the last bag in there for you" he said. The female gasped and Humphrey widened his eyes after realized why she was looking out.

"Hey can you get off of me real quick and hide please" Humphrey asked her. The female didn't respond anything to him. She just stood there frozen. "HEY!" The female blinked her eyes a couple of times before looking down at Humphrey. "You need to hide under the bed now" he said sternly.

The female nodded her head and hid under the bed. Humphrey ducked and looked at her.

"Go all the way back and close your eyes."

"What? Why" she asked concernedly.

"So he can't see your eyes in the dark" he replied to her. She nodded her head and closes her eyes. She heard the door opening and Humphrey panting. She heard them talking and opened her eyes a little.

The first thing she saw was Humphrey's wagging tail. She watched him as he sit, lay down, and roll over before a piece of something green fell onto the floor. Humphrey snatched it, and began chewing it madly. The female move up a little bit and looked at the entrance and saw "him" coming in with a baggage. She gasped and hid further deep under the bed. She immediately close her eyes tightly and waited, waited, and waited.

She felt movement right beside her and kept scooting deeper under the bed further down until she touched the wall. She waited again until she felt no movement at all.

She began slowly opening her eyes to see Humphrey looking at her with a green stick in his mouth.

"It's safe now" he mumbled. The female wolf slowly crawled out under the bed and sat down right beside him. She glanced at him eating that green stick. To be honest, the green stick smells so good. She watched him as he finish eating it before he looked back at her and she looked away.

She began shuffled her paws on deciding if she should tell him her name or not.

Humphrey over there, just tilted his head in confusion. The female sighed before slowly faced towards him.

"Kate. My name's Kate" she said softly. Humphrey smiled and walked over to the other side of the vehicle.

"Humphrey" he greeted her with a smile. "Oh I got something for you." Humphrey walked towards the bag, and Kate looked at him curiously as he dig through the bag. Humphrey brought out a bowl, then a bag of food. He poured it into the bowl before pushing towards Kate.

"Here. You must be hungry" he said smiling as he sat down.

"I am not hu" Kate yelped as the truck started. The truck started moving forward and Humphrey hold onto the bowl. Kate didn't expected this. She slid and slammed against the wall.

"Are you okay" Humphrey asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Like I said, I am not hungry" she replied until her stomach growl. Kate widened her eyes before her cheeks started to get red. Humphrey give her a cheeky smile before pushing the bowl towards her with his nose. Kate bent down, hesitating and looking at the food.

The food was odd looking one. It's a brown sphere, and it smelled so good. Kate looked at Humphrey before asking him a question.

"Is this food gonna poison me or what" she asked.

"What? No. It's not gonna poison you or anything. Just try and trust me. It taste so good" he said smiling. Kate raised one of her eye brows up before sniffing it and biting one of them. Kate widened her eyes then literally polishing the bowl. Humphrey chuckled by her actions and watched her as she finished up her food. He went to the bag again and brought out another bowl before pouring it with water.

He push it to Kate again and Kate took a sip of it. Humphrey widened his smile and sat down. After several minutes, Kate sighed and licked her lips.

"What is this stuff" she said smiling and wanting to know.

"Oh, it's Blue Wilderness" Humphrey answered.

"Blue Wilderness" she asked. "That's an odd name."

"I know, but that's what they called it anyways." Speaking of that, the window at the wall started to opened up. Kate gasped and quickly hide under the bed.

"Hey Humphrey how you doing back there" he said. Humphrey barked him happily letting him know about his situation. "Okay, it will take a long time to get there. Just letting you know." And with that, he close the window. Kate crawled out of the bed and sat down.

"Wait where are you guys going" she asked just making sure.

"We're going to Jasper. Speaking of that, why are you in here" he asked.

"I..." Kate paused and Humphrey saw her lips quiver and her tail shivering.

"You what" Humphrey continued. Kate took several deep breaths before letting them all out. Humphrey can tell something's wrong with her.

"I...was relocated by monsters-"

"Wait hold up. Monsters?"

"Yeah monsters. That one thing back there who was just talking to you is one of them."

"What..."

"Anyways, I got relocated by them to here, and I approached two birds. Marcel and Paddy. They led me here which they heard that you guys are going to Jasper. Apparently, they didn't even warned me that this monster has a dog." Humphrey was so confused on why she was calling them monsters.

"Is that what you call them?" Kate nodded her head and Humphrey sighed.

"I'm guessing you don't know this but they're actually called humans."

"Well I don't care."

"Jeez, what's your problem." Kate realized that she took her anger out of a random innocent one that didn't do anything to her. He just provided her with food and water.

"Never mind Humphrey" she said walking to the other side before laying down. Humphrey jumped on his bed before laying down as well. He glanced at Kate who was facing towards the wall. 'She must've had a rough day' he said in his mind. Humphrey yawned before closing his eyes. He was about to snooze off until Kate called out his name.

"Hey Humphrey. Are you sure you are a dog?"

"Yeah I'm sure why?"

"It's just...you don't look like one. You look more like a wolf rather than a dog. You're bigger than them, and probably stronger than them" Humphrey stood up a little and looked at the window to see the reflection of himself. "But maybe not stronger than them since they are in the hands of monsters." That word kind of annoys him.

Humphrey literally have the urge to ask her about that, and he had no idea what made humans monsters. His dad is not a monster. Neither do other humans he met. They always give him strange looks, but they never harmed him. Humphrey sighed and decided to ask her about that tomorrow, but he couldn't sleep at all.

That subject got stuck in his mind. What really made them monsters in their point of view?

**Pretty freakin' easy answer to be honest, but decide to make it realistic as possible when it comes to humans and wild animals. So if you guys already know the villain since the very beginning of this story, yes. The villain or villains are humans. This is in their perspective on what they saw and think about us. And this story inspiration is towards that music animated video about animals and humans, and the arsonists that started the Australian fire. So, this story is probably gonna be the best one out of everything cause this is a very first time that I will add character development. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	3. Learning About the Human Culture

During the night, Kate was having trouble sleeping on the floor. She kept stirring in her sleep, rolling to her right side before the other. She squinted her closed eyes, and started running, knocking a few things down that didn't even wake her up, but only Humphrey. Humphrey stood up and rubbing his eyes before looking at Kate.

"Kate, what are you doing" he whispered loudly. Kate didn't respond, but only whimpered. Humphrey had seen this behavior before and immediately knew what it was. Kate was having a bad dream. "Kate?" Humphrey called her out several times before actually start shaking her shoulders.

Kate shot her eyes open and immediately tackle Humphrey onto the ground, slamming his head against the wall which cause a lot of commotions. The window opened, making Kate gasp before hiding under the bed.

"Hey Humphrey you okay back there" said the human. Humphrey barked at him and poke his head over the bed with a smile. The human chuckled before closing the window. Humphrey bent down and at the same; Kate began crawling out of the bed then it happened...

Their nose touches with their lips inches away from each other. Kate started blushing and Humphrey titled his head to the side, making Kate's face turn redder than ever.

"Um Kate, are you okay" Humphrey asked her. Kate didn't say anything, instead she pulled away and looked at a different direction. "Umm...did I do something wrong" he asked, and Kate nodded her head shyly. "What did I do?"

"You...You uhh..."

"I~ what?"

"Y-You...You stole my first kiss."

"WAIT A MINUTE! Hold up, how was that a kiss" he asked her in shocked.

"You never know what a kiss looks like" she asked him back.

"Uhhh no. I don't, but I see humans do it where they put their lips together" he said blushing a little bit.

"Well, that's another way of kiss but-"

"Yo Humphrey" said a voice coming out of the window. Humphrey perked his ears and looked out through the window to see a black and white marked vehicle that labeled K9. Inside the car at the back seat was a Dutch Shephard with black fur.

"Oh hey Sargent. What's up" Humphrey greeted him with a smile.

"Ehh nothing much" he replied before spotting Kate right next to Humphrey. "Oh and who is that?"

"Huh. Oh this is Kate. Kate, meet Sargent. He's a police dog."

"What's a police dog" she asked, making Sargent's ears perked up.

"Ah never mind" said Humphrey pushing Kate down.

"What does that mean" Sargent asked squinting his eyes a little.

"Uhh nothing. She doesn't know what it is so."

"Okay, but you got yourself a fine lady right there" he said smiling. Humphrey blushed, but he growled at him. Sargent laughed as he went to a different direction. Humphrey stared at the car as it disappeared over the hill. He sighed as he set both of his front paws down onto the ground. He looked up and saw Kate growling at him with blushing cheeks.

"I swear I'm gonna kill your friend Humphrey" she growled.

"I'm sorry Kate. He's always been like that" he replied nervously. Kate sighed and she sat down.

"It's okay..." Humphrey looked out of the window and saw that they were pulling up to a gas station. The truck parked right next to the gas pump, and Humphrey watched his father got out of his car, and went inside the store. Now, this is a great time to ask Kate about her issue with humans.

"So Kate..." Humphrey called out catching her attention. "So I've been wondering...why are you calling them monsters? What happened?" Kate froze when he said that. She laid her ears flat against her head, and wrapped her tail around her body a little bit.

"Um, I'm not sure if you feel comfortable with it" she suggested.

"No, I'ma be fine Kate. Trust me, I know my dad is not one of them, so why not if you don't mind telling me about it." Kate sighed and took a few deep breaths. This is the hardest part about telling to a pet who had been living throughout its life with a human.

"Alright...the reason why we call them monsters is because what they are capable of. They're the strongest, fastest, venomous, poisonous, and definitely the most dangerous and powerful animal of all time." This part confuses Humphrey. He titled his head to the side not remembering them being the venomous and poisonous...until he remembered going to the vet.

The Vet is the front gate of hell. A place that pets feared the most. Or maybe every animal on the planet. It made Humphrey's spine shiver at the memory of him getting vaccinated.

"They can camouflage really well to the point where we won't able be to see them. We wolves believe that they are the only animal that always catches their prey, and here comes the scariest part. If they see you, or you see them. You're dead in second, and the last thing you heard is BANG. If you manage to get an injury from their attack and start running from them, they will always find you and get to you. It's like a curse."

Humphrey had no idea how to react. He had no idea they are capable of doing this, but he had a clue what is she talking about.

"Kate, you know what they're actually called" he said putting them all together. Kate nodded her head and waited patiently. Her pack and other wolves had always been calling them monsters for years when they first appeared.

Sometimes, the monsters ignored them when they're passing by and look a lot different than the ones they been seeing all day long.

"They're called hunters, and poachers. They are the main reason why some animals went extinct, and most of them are critically endangered." Kate widened her eyes when she heard that is probably the most terrifying words in her life.

When he said they are the main reason why some animals went extinct, it increases her fear to the point where she didn't want to go outside. Hell it even gives her flashbacks when she was in alpha school. Kate gulped remembering making eye contact with them.

"So that's what they're actually called..." she said nervously.

"Let me guess...you encounter them before?"

"Yeah...as a pup when I was in alpha school...

* * *

Kate was walking through the training grounds. She was talking to her friends about boys, and their type. When her friends asked her about it, Kate was about to answer the question until there was a lot of commotion down the trail.

"What was that" asked one of her friends.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out" said Kate running towards it. As they got closer, they soon start to smell blood. Up ahead, there was a lot of pups and wolves surrounding something. They only catch the color and saw it was bright tan. Kate and her friends thought it was a fawn until they realized it was something else when they walked around the corner of the crowd.

It was a golden retriever covered in blood and scratches, but was still alive.

"Help...me" she whimpered. Kate looked up and saw a black and white male wolf known as Peter.

Peter smiled and licked his lips. He opened his mouth and put his jaws around her neck ready to finish her off to feast on her body until another wolf tackled him to the ground.

"PETER ARE YOU CRAZY!" He yelled at his face.

"What do you mean I'm crazy Hector? I'm not. I'm just ready to serve dinner that's all."

"No that's what I meant. Do you remember the laws of the pack Peter? The most important law out of every law. Do not attack a dog, cat or any animal that are in the hands of them."

"Yeah whatever. I bet it's just to scare everyone else."

"Have you not heard any stories about the monsters?!"

"I've heard about it, but I think it's just a fairy tale." Kate heard about them too. These stories were passed down to generations to any animal. Some of them went hiding in fear, and it made Kate scared a little bit when her parents told about them.

"A fairy tale?! Are you insane or wha-" Then, they stopped talking. Every wolf stopped chattering...

The whole forest got completely silent. No birds chirping, no frogs croaking. You know why? A familiar scent hit their nose like a lightning bolt. This scent is not normal. Whenever you smell a scent that is strikingly different, there is an animal. Strong enough to face against mother nature.

Kate looked up and saw everyone staring right behind her.

Kate slowly turned around and saw nothing until she saw a light flash with in a millisecond followed by a loud sound. She felt someone collapsed right in front of her, so she turned to her left and saw a male wolf with a bleeding hole on his forehead.

"RUUUN!"

Then, a tall figure about six feet tall came out of its hiding spot. Kate gasped and ran the other way. She then heard the most terrifying roar in her life.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DOG!"

Kate screamed and ran faster, faster than a normal pup can run. She heard several loud sounds right behind her and saw wolves dropping left and right. She then saw her teacher right in front of the group gathering pups up to go a different route.

Kate ran towards him until she smell another scent. She saw her teacher looking right behind him and saw another figure coming from the trees.

"IT CAN CAMOUFLAGE!" Kate's teacher launched forward, and the animal stopped him from doing so by putting an odd looking stick into his mouth before pinning him against the ground. No animal in the world can blend into the environment completely. It's literally impossible. Kate gasped when she saw the monster lifting the longest, and the thickest claw she had ever seen. It strikes right through his head, and Kate ran back to the opposite direction until she slid into a stop, and saw the monster lifting the dog up.

Kate shrinks to the point where her whole body laid completely flat on the ground. This monster was wearing tree branches and leaves. The monster looked at her, and Kate gasped.

She was staring at the eyes of the greatest, and the most feared apex predator in the world. Kate ran the other way and hid into a small borrow. She looked back and crawled backwards until she hit something soft.

Kate screamed and looked back to find her friends and other pups hiding and shaking in fear. Kate gasped and stared at the entrance. A foot planted right in front of it, and no one made a sound.

"Where are they?! I'm not done with them to what they did to my dog" it said angrily.

"Dude calm down. Let's go back to our camp."

"But-"

"We've done enough. Now let's go" it said followed by a click and a golden small pole landed onto the ground. She saw them leaving the area, but no one dared to leave their hiding spot. They waited and waited until other wolves found them. Kate ran to her parents and started crying her eyes out for the fear of her life.

* * *

Humphrey had no words to say. He knew that the monsters that Kate was talking about are the hunters. He looked down at the ground and saw Kate's paws shivering a little bit. He can tell that she was traumatized by them. He couldn't blame her.

"I'm...I'm not sure if I can trust you fully because...you're with the monster that is literally right there" she said looking at the window. Humphrey sighed. He realized something else that almost animals haven't realized. Not all of them aren't bad.

"Kate...my dad is a good guy. He is not going to hurt you I promise. Besides, not all of them aren't bad guys. They're really kind and willing to help anyone out."

"Easy for you to say."

"I know it's hard to understand, but really. Not all of them aren't bad." Kate sighed and laid down, avoiding his glances.

"Whatever" she replied. Humphrey shrugged his shoulders and sat down right beside her.

"Did you know that dogs used to be wolves?"

"What kind of knowledge is that? No they are not."

"Yes they are. They're just a different type of wolves that's all. Plus, humans know what's going on around the world. They can cure illness, diseases, and other stuff."

"That name is strange. Is that what they're actually called" Kate asked, and Humphrey smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, why don't you give it a try and say it instead of saying monsters."

"Uhhhh...Homans" Kate stuttered with blushing cheeks. It is really weird to call their actual names, and it's really embarrassing for her.

"No...Humans."

"Uhhh humans?"

"There ya go. You got it" he said smiling with his tail wagging. Kate smiled, and they both started laughing in the truck.

**No cliffhanger because why not lol. Just a happy ending with this chapter. Tbh, this chapter is probably the most darkest one I ever done. Remember, this is their perspective. Like what do animals think of us. Sorry about not posting it on my due date. I literally forgot about it due to college work. I won't break that promise hopefully. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	4. Face Your Fear

Humphrey looked over his shoulder to see Kate laying down at the other side of the camper. Kate must've been terrified when she first entered the camper. He understands that humans are the most terrifying creatures on the planet and are the only one that can give so much trauma to others. He stood up and looked outside of the window to see where they are.

He looked around, and saw that they are getting close to Jasper.

Humphrey looked back at Kate and slowly walked up to her.

"Kate" he called out. Kate flickered one of her ears and looked over her shoulder.

"Yes Humphrey" she asked him back.

"We're getting close to Jasper" he said and Kate immediately stood up and looked out of the window. It made Kate smiled when she saw trees past by.

"We are" she said wagging her tail. Humphrey smiled at her reaction. Her eyes started to sparkle and her tail started to wag even faster.

"Humphrey is that you" said a voice at the front. Kate gasped and immediately hide under the bed, and Humphrey immediately took over her spot. He barked at him, and he opened the window.

"That's a good boy. We're getting close to Jasper, so we're gonna stop by and eat some food okay" he asked, and Humphrey barked at him in response. He closed the window, and Kate slowly crawled out.

"Wait...does that mean you have to get out of the camper and eat with him" Kate asked him worriedly.

"Well, I might have to, but he can sit inside here and eat." When he said that, Kate widened her eyes and her pupils shrink into an atom. Humphrey titled his head when he saw her reaction.

"Uhh. Kate...are you okay?" Kate slowly shook her head no. If he saw her in the camper, he will totally...totally gonna take her life in the most violent brutal way. He will probably grab her by her ears, and slowly slit her throat and possibly decapitate her head. Or maybe he will grab her by her throat, and put a thousand holes in her body with a blink of an eye.

"Kate...Kate...HELLO" Humphrey yelled. Kate fluttered her eyes and looked at him. Humphrey had his paws on her shoulders, and she could've swore that he shook her shoulders several times.

"Eh? What?"

"Kate, are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah...why."

"Well you have your tail between your legs" he said. Kate looked down and he was right. Her tail was between her legs. "I might've thought that you were scared of something. Is it because you're thinking about my dad right?"

"Uhhh yeah...by the way. Why do you call him dad?"

"He's the one that raise me." Kate sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah...I am afraid of your father. I had no idea how the hell will he react if he sees me."

"Oh don't worry Kate. He's not going to hurt you. Trust me" he said. Kate gulped and hope that Humphrey was right. She slowly walked up to the window and looked outside. Humphrey decided to join her. He slowly glanced at her and didn't realized how beautiful she is.

"Sooo Kate..." Kate turn her head and locked eyes with him. "How are you gonna get back to your pack after you know...getting out of this truck?"

Kate thought for a moment. She didn't really put too much effort into that kind of a plan.

"I honestly don't know."

"Maybe you should try sneaking out at night" he suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea Humphrey. Did he tell you what part of Jasper you guys are going?" Humphrey flattened his ears and widened his eyes. He slowly shook his head no, and Kate sighed and softly smack her head against the window.

"How are we gonna know where are we in Jasper?"

"Well...do you know where your pack lives?"

"Yeah. My pack owns the western part of Jasper. Hence the name of our pack. The Western pack."

"Ohhh. Well, do you know your ways around Jasper?"

"Nope, I'm just a fresh alpha." Then, the truck stopped, making Kate panic. "Oh no. Not now. I'm not ready to meet him oh god please." Humphrey put his paw over her lips, making her blush a little bit.

"Kate, just calm down. Everything will be fine." Kate looked at Humphrey, and then the door closed at the front. She watched the human walking towards the back, and she slowly step back urging to hide underneath the bed. Humphrey put his tail in front of her, and Kate growled at him. "Kate trust me. He's not going to freak out or anything. If you are actually an alpha, you need to face your fear."

"Well most alphas can't because it traumatized them." Before Humphrey could say anything, the human opened up the door of the camper, and Kate widened her eyes in fear and waited for her fate.

"Alright Humphrey time to ea-" The human paused when he saw Kate. Kate shut her eyes closed like a lightning and hope to feel no pain. Instead, she feel nothing. She slowly opened one of her eyes, and saw him nowhere to be seen.

"H-Huh, where is he" she asked nervously. Humphrey smiled and started wagging his tail.

"You didn't see what happen" he asked happily.

"N-No...what happen?"

"He smiled and I think he went to the front and grab some food for both of us" he said smiling.

"H-Huh?" The human came back with a bag and set it down right beside him. Kate was unsure what he was gonna do. She slowly scooted right behind Humphrey, and carefully watched him what he was doing.

"It's okay. Come here" he said softly. Kate slowly move her body an inch forward before slowly look at Humphrey. Humphrey nodded, telling her that it's okay. Kate gulped and slowly approached to him. She watched his hand grabbing something that looks like a strip of meat in a bag. He slowly moving his hand towards Kate, and Kate widened her eyes.

It smells...so damn good. Kate wasn't sure about the taste, so she give a test lick, and it taste really good. She immediately snatch it out of his hands and start chomping on the meat.

The human sighed and then said "Animals loves bacon, and so do I." He grabbed one of them eat them. Humphrey whined and slowly wags his tail. The human chuckled and gave one to Humphrey. Humphrey barked and happily started eating the bacon.

"Humphrey what is this stuff" Kate asked dreamily.

"It's bacon. It's literally the best food ever" Humphrey replied licking his lips. Kate sat right in front of the human, and he smiled and give her more. Humphrey did the same thing, and he sighed. He grabbed a paper towel, and set them flat on the floor before dumping them all out. Humphrey took one, and so did Kate. This is the best food that she had ever tasted in her life. It's so much much better than eating a caribou. The human went out to the front of the truck before coming back with a cheese burger.

He watched Humphrey and Kate peacefully and dreamily eating their meals. Basically, both of them start polishing the towel.

The human looked at Kate and realized that he didn't even think about releasing her to the wild. "Now how are you gonna return back to your pack?" Kate stopped and stared at him curiously. This human was different from the others.

Humphrey was right. She watched him looking around the area. "We'll figure it out how are we gonna release you to the wild. Good thing you came with us. Now how did you get in here?" Kate widened her eyes. She hope that he couldn't figure it out, but she was wrong.

"I think you sneaked in here when I leave the door opened wide." Kate knew she was caught red handed. Humans are way too damn smart to figure things out, and Kate wish she can make up excuses for him to understand, but she knew it will be too useless.

She looked at Humphrey for help, and Humphrey shrugged his shoulders.

"Humphrey?!"

"What? How is he supposed to understand what I'm about to say?"

"Wait a minute?" They both looked back at the human, and noticing that he got closer to Kate. Kate gulped and closed her eyes. She felt him touching her fur until he gasped, which shot her eyes open and looked at what he was doing. There was a small hole in her thigh followed by dried blood that was hidden in her fur.

She recognized how she got it. It was when she got darted before she moved to a different location.

"Tranquilizer huh? You've been relocated don't you" he said smiling. Humphrey barked as an agreement. "Well it looks like he said yes you did, and I'm guessing you got some sort of help to get you home where you belong huh."

"Bark at him" Humphrey suggested.

"W-What?"

"Bark at him softly. That way he knows what you're doing." Kate followed his instructions and barked at him. He widened his smile and looked at Humphrey.

"You're a very lucky boy Humphrey. Some day she will come back and fell in love with you." Both of them blushed and immediately shook their heads rapidly. The human laughed before looking at the sun about to set down behind the mountains. "Well looks like we better find a campsite." And with that he steps off the camper and closed the door before walking to the driver side.

Kate immediately glances at Humphrey and smiled.

"You were right" she said followed by hugging him. Humphrey smiled and hugged her back. They stay there for minutes until she finally broke the embrace. The truck started, and they drove off to their location.

* * *

When they got there, the parked at a very empty parking spot. The human got out of its truck before opening the door.

"Alright, here we are" he said. Kate looked around trying to find out where she is, but had no clue of her surroundings. There's not a single sign of anything that she is familiar of. "Go on" he said smiling. Humphrey jumped off and looked at Kate. She was still scanning the area around her, and he knew what she is doing.

"Still trying to figure it out where you are" he asked.

"Yeah...maybe I'll howl and see if they can find me" she suggested, but Humphrey shook his head no.

"That's a risky move right there Kate. I know you don't want to put your family in danger." When he said that, Kate widened her eyes realizing her suggestions.

"Y-Yeah...you're right." And with that, Kate jumped off but instead of dashing into the forest. She stay with them.

"Aren't you gonna go" Humphrey asked.

"Hmmm I'm not sure if I'm in the right place."

"Well we are in Jasper, so why don't you just run off and find them? It should be easy for you."

"Yeah but Humphrey I don't think you understand."

"Understand what?"

"Well...there's four packs in Jasper. The Northern, The Southern, The Eastern, and my pack. The Western. All four of the packs are enemies, and the Eastern is trying to unite with us. I'm afraid that I might run into the Northern pack, or worse. The Southern pack." She heard a click, and jumped up in all fours, scanning around the area.

"Kate calm down. It's just my dad setting up a chair" he said and Kate looked at the human. He was setting up a chair by unfolding it and locking it into place. He then looks at her and titled his head in confusion.

"Are you gonna stay here or what" he asked. Kate wasn't sure how she responded to the human. She just sits in front of him, and the human sighed. "It's very important for you to return to your family."

Kate flatten her ears. He was right. It is very important. "Welp...I guess it's too late to set up a campfire and eat some food. Come on Humphrey" he said folding the chair up and putting it in the camper. Humphrey jumped in the camper, but slowly looked at Kate who was still sitting there.

"Aren't you gonna come in or what?"

"No...I think I'll stay out here" she said.

"Ookay" he said about to close the door with his tail but the human stopped him from doing so.

"Come on in. It's too dangerous to sleep outside" he said smiling softly. Kate stood up and jumped in the camper before he closed the door. He was right again. She watched him crawled onto his bed before went to sleep. Humphrey walked in circles before laying down.

He then stared at Kate.

"What if your family finds you in here? I don't think they don't know how to open the door" he said.

"Yeah...you're right" she responded to him. Humphrey then stood up and opened the lock of the door with his teeth. He turned his head unlocking it before slowly twisting the handle and open the door a little bit.

"There, when your family finds you. Make sure you close the door" Humphrey informed walking to his bed.

"Alright I will Humphrey."

"Soo, will I get to see you again" he asked.

"Well, it depends. Why?"

"Eh... I think it's just nice to see you again."

"Oh...well maybe if you see me." Humphrey nodded his head before laying his head down between his paws. Kate watched him slowly closing his eyes before dosing off into the dream world. She looked at the door and hope that someone from her pack will find her in here.

* * *

After a few hours, Kate unfortunately fell asleep on the floor. She was soo tired today and her body couldn't handle it much. She didn't even notice that there are a group of beings outside of the camper. They slowly opened the door and dragged Kate out, which woke her up.

She stood all on fours growling at whoever took her out until she realized who it was.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Oh Kate we missed you" said Eve hugging her. Kate started to tear up and hugged her as tight as she can. Winston joined them and kissed Kate's cheek,

"I'm so happy that you're okay" he said smiling. Kate broke the embrace and saw Hutch, Candu, and other two alphas are behind them.

"How did you guys find me?"

"We caught your scent not far from here actually" Eve replied before looking inside the camper. "Wait..Winston...is that-"

"Yeah...that has to be him." Kate titled her head before following their gaze and they were looking at Humphrey.

"Wait...what are you guys doing" she asked.

"We have to save him" Eve suggested ignoring Kate's question. "They've been looking for him such a long time.

"Alright, let's do it. You two get him. If he wakes up, knock him out. We don't want to wake up the monster" Winston commanded at Hutch and Candu. They enter the camper silently and grabbed Humphrey by his tail.

"Ow wha-" Hutch hit him softly but firmly on the back of his neck, which knocks him out.

"Wait wait we can't" Kate spoke before getting cut off again.

"We need to take him Kate. His parents will be so happy to see him. Poor boy, he's probably got his mind manipulated by them" Eve explained.

"Wha..." Kate was really confused on what's going on. "But what about his-"

"Come on let's go." And with that, they left in a hurry.

"WAIT! UGH" Kate ran after them. This was a big mistake. A big one.

**Well, that's the longest chapter I've written in 2020. It's been a long time since I've ever done it. I might have to update this story again cause I can't help myself for some damn reason lol. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	5. Lost in the Wild

In the human world, a group of people in Los Angeles, California were in a dark room with one light. One human started to look through the papers. He had a scar on his cheek.

"Sir" a voice called him. "We're low on money."

"I know" he replied. "And I have a plan to get a lot of money."

"Well what's that."

"We're going to Canada forest. We're going to kill some animals for their fur, and we're going to burn the forest down for farms. Can you imagine how much money if we do that?"

"Yeah...Billions."

"Let's do it. In a month, we'll be there."

* * *

"Wait guys" Kate yelled still running after them before stopping when she heard thundering sounds from the sky. It started to rain, and Kate looked ahead and saw them still walking and continue to ignore her. Kate growled and ran even faster after them. They haven't listened to her a single thing. She had no idea why are they ignoring her. They ran up a slope that is along the side of the mountains.

Kate growled even louder. This is getting really annoying. "GUYS" she screamed.

"What Kate" Eve finally responded to her.

"You guys are making a huge mistake."

"What do you mean" Winston asked her.

"You guys are taking away a human's pet."

"What's a human?"

"That's what the monsters are actually called."

"Where did you get that name from" Hutch asked her curiously.

"Humphrey told me" she replied.

"Who's Humphrey" they all asked.

"That dog that you guys are holding" said Kate pointing at him.

"Oh Kate. He's not a dog. He's a wolf who got his mind manipulated by a monster" Eve informed her.

"No you don't understand. Don't you see that he is wearing a colla-" Then, the ground started to shake. Kate widened her eyes, and looked around as fast as she can. The first thing they know when the ground started to rumble is that there is a caribou stampede. But they were completely wrong. The ground started to crumple apart where Kate was standing.

Kate gasped and start running towards her parents as fast as she can. She was getting closer and closer to them until a huge tree landed right in front of her, making the slope collapsed and swallowed by mud.

Kate screamed as she fell towards the mud.

Humphrey shot his eyes opened, and the first thing he saw was Kate in the mud slide. She tried to swim, but the mud is too sticky and preventing her to move. Humphrey widened his eyes when he saw this. He scanned the area before spotting a structure that is design for sledding.

"KATE" they screamed after her. Humphrey then jumped off Hutch's back and landed on a hollow log. He leaned his body forward to make the log go faster.

He grabbed the side of the log to make it turn, and Kate was struggling to keep herself on the surface.

"Kate grab on" he said reaching his paw out for her. Kate gasped for air before trying to move her body towards him. Their paws were inches away until Humphrey looked ahead and there's a boulder sticking up. He gasped before immediately grabbing her paw and pulling her inside. Kate screamed a little bit before she hold Humphrey for her life. Humphrey leaned his body to the left, and Kate yelped.

Humphrey avoided the boulder, and slide around it. He looked around to see if there's any signs that they both can get out of the mud slide, but there's not any of them.

"Humphrey. It's nice knowing you. I hope...I hope I get to say goodbye to my family" she whimpered.

"Kate we are not going to die okay. I got this" he replied to her. Kate shook her head rapidly. She doesn't trust Humphrey at all when it comes to this situation. Humphrey looked over her head and saw the mudslide was sliding along the side of the river. He smiled before leaning his body to his right.

They started to approach to the river as slowly as possible, and Kate widened her eyes.

"H-Humphrey...w-what are you d-d-doing" she stuttered nervously.

"Don't worry Kate. We'll be safe." The log safely landed on the river before going into the shore. What Humphrey didn't think about is how sudden it is to stop a sliding log. The log immediately stop, making Humphrey fell on top of Kate. Kate yelped, and they rolled off the log before landing on top of each other again with their nose touching each other.

Kate opened her eyes and saw them doing it again. Her face reddened to the point where its showing through her fur. She can feel his sheath touching her pussy.

Her entire body froze. She say nothing, she didn't think, and didn't even make a single movement. Not even an atom size.

"Humphrey...Humphrey" she called him, but no response from him. She then realized that Humphrey had his eyes closed and not even moving as well. "Humphrey?" She shook his shoulder a little bit, but he was knocked out. She slid out underneath Humphrey before carrying him to a nearby den that is clearly seen from daylight.

Kate laid him at the center of the den before walking towards the river. She looked up and saw that the mudslide has stop, but she didn't want to get near it. She then saw a pocket of river flowing away from the main river.

Kate approaches to the pocket before cleaning herself. She sighed and relaxes her body at the bank. Today is one hell of a ride. She didn't know Humphrey had the courage to save her from a mudslide. Not only that, he knew what he was doing with that log, which is strange to her. The human must've taught him how to do that.

There's no animal that is crazy enough to do that. She looked up and saw the mountains that they were in. They were...kind of far from it.

On the other side of the mountain is where her pack lives. She then stood up and dried herself before walking to the den. She peaked around the corner and Humphrey was still knocked out. She sighed and start walking towards him

"Humphrey...Humphrey" she said shaking his shoulder. Humphrey slowly opened his eyes before looking around.

"Wh-What" he said before he widened his eyes realizing where he was. "WAIT! WHY AM I HERE?! Wait...didn't I just save you?" Kate smiled a little and nodded her head. Humphrey quickly ran out of the den and looked around. He's...in the middle of nowhere. "WHERE AM I" he screamed fearfully. Kate knew this would happen.

He will probably gonna freak out the entire day. "What am I gonna do? How the hell will I get back?" The first thing he did is looked at Kate before going up to her face. "Whathappen" he questioned her quickly.

Kate took a step back before looking at the ground.

"Well...my family found me, but when they saw you...they thought you were...manipulated by your father or something" Kate explained it to him while gazing at his eyes. Humphrey's eyes went pure white. He slowly started stepping back before collapsing onto the floor. "Uhhh Humphrey..."

"How is he going to find me Kate" he muttered. Kate flattened her ears. She felt really bad for him not being with the human. "Wait...do you remember where it is Kate since something happened to me" he asked. Kate's face went pale. She didn't remember the path that lead to the camper. She was too busy focusing on getting her parents' attention about Humphrey.

"Well to be honest Humphrey. I forgot the way because...I was too busy getting my parents' attention about not taking you."

"Ahhhh I'm dead" he whispered gasping for air. Kate sighed and looked up at the sky. It was still dark.

"Come on Humphrey. Let's sleep" she said walking into the den.

"S-Sleep in there?! There's no door" Humphrey whimpered as he stood up.

"Humphrey its okay. A lot of animals will avoid you anyways since you are wearing that thing" she said referring to his collar.

"O-Oh yeah. I forgot..."

"Yeah, and they won't mess with us. Especially me when I'm with you." Humphrey wasn't sure what to do. He looks around once again before accepting it. He had no other choice but to stay with her and sleep through the night. He followed her to the den, and passed Kate as he went far deep into the den.

Kate sighed and followed him as she watched him walking in circles before laying down. Humphrey pouted. He didn't like the feeling of this ground. It was too rough for him to sleep. He then saw a nearby bushes and leaves scattered everywhere.

"Be right back Kate" he said walking out of the den.

"Where you going" she asked curiously.

"I'm just gathering some stuff outside of the den" he said grabbing them. It took him a while, and Kate watched him making a some sort of bed. He walked in circles again before laying down. It made it ten times better for him to sleep.

"Ahh much better. Goodnight Kate" he said closing his eyes. Kate smiled at him.

"Goodnight Humphrey" she said facing her back towards him. She looked outside of the den and saw the the rain was still going. Kate sighed and she closed her eyes, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day for her and Humphrey.

**Wow two chapters published in a short time. That's surprising lol. I think the next three due dates or whatever you called them, I will be focusing on this story for the next 3 chapters so on. I might lie about it, so be prepared. What did you guys think? what will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	6. Long Waited Reunion

The sun rises up from the sky over the mountains, and Humphrey kept moving around in his spot. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the sunlight hitting inside of the den. Humphrey had never been so tired in his life. This bed is not as comfortable as his at home or in the camper, but it's a lot much better than sleeping on rough ground.

He tried to stretch his arms out and heard tons of cracking.

"Ow. I really need a better bed" he said softly feeling his tight back. He slowly rolled onto his belly and yawned like a puppy before stretching his back. He looked around and saw Kate still sleeping right next to him. He saw the sunlight hitting her eyelids and she yawned before standing up and touching her nose with Humphrey's...again.

Humphrey quickly remove himself away from that situation and start scratching his chest like nothing happened. Kate rubbed both of her eyes until a voice spoke out.

"Well well well look do we have here."

Both of them looked outside the den and saw the goose and the duck. Kate blinked her eyes several times and realized who they are.

"Marcel. Paddy" Kate smiled and ran over to them, so she can hug them.

"It's nice to see you in Jasper Kate right Paddy" said Marcel.

"Oh well yes, but I'm English and we don't HUG" he quacked. "But for a first, I say that was good." Humphrey looked over Kate's shoulders before walking up to them.

"Who are these guys" he asked her. Marcel and Paddy looked at him before recognizing that he was wearing a collar.

"IT'S A DOG" Marcel screamed.

"Which means there's a monster nearby" Paddy added on. They both start to scream and ran around in circles.

"Guys guys" Kate shouted trying to get their attention, but they ignore her. Kate growled at them loudly. She is getting extremely tired of everyone ignoring her. First, its her hunting group. Second, its her parents, and now the birds who were helping her to get home. The birds stopped panic when they heard her growled.

"You guys...(breathe) need to chill out before I lose my mind." Humphrey just sat there and had no idea whats going on. Being out here especially when a wolf talking to their prey is weird.

"Okay, but shouldn't he be with them" Paddy questioned.

"Yeah but...things get complicated" she said scratching the back of her head.

"What do you mean Miss fast" Marcel asked her.

"Well...my family thought that he was manipulated, so they think it's the best idea to take him. Next thing you know, I was in a mudslide and he saved me from it, and here we are" Kate explained.

"Wow...that was uhhh...an interesting story" Paddy replied.

"Yeah I know but anyways. Humphrey, Paddy and Marcel."

"Hi" Humphrey greeted them happily waving at them

"Uhhh hi" they both greeted him back waving back a little.

"Alright well. We better get going" Kate suggested.

"Okay, we'll be around this area. Goodbye" Paddy replied and with that, they flew away.

"Well that was interesting" said Humphrey. "Making friends with your prey. I didn't expect that." Kate giggled and start walking to the direction where they left off. Humphrey instantly got worried realizing where he is now. "Wait Kate" he said running after her. Kate stopped walking and wait for Humphrey to catch up. "What about me? I need to get back Kate" he said worriedly.

"Well, I don't know Humphrey. We might need to go back and ask my parents about it. But first, we need to get rid of that collar" she said nipping on it.

"H-How did you know what it is" he asked nervously while blushing on what she is doing.

"My teacher told me" she said smiling a little before she struggled to get the collar out.

"Why are you taking it off?"

"Because it has human scent. So if my pack start to smell it, they will literally freak out" she said tugging it.

"Well then, try and uncouple it from behind." Kate walked behind him, and Humphrey sat down. The process of getting it off is too hard. She had to lift a leash up to get the metal part out before sliding it out.

"Okay there we go" she said unwrapping it before she got in front of Humphrey's face. They both froze at the sight of each other. The collar slowly slides out of her mouth as she stared at Humphrey. Unfortunately, the sounds of the collar when it makes contact to the ground interrupted their gaze. Kate shook her head a little before staring at Humphrey a little. "I think we should...get going..." she said nervously as she walks away.

Humphrey followed her as they travel to the other side of the mountain where they left off. It took twenty five minutes to get to the mountain side and Humphrey followed Kate closely behind as he scanned around the area. He had no idea what is out here.

"Are we there yet" he asked her.

"Hmm we're close, so maybe ten minutes or so" she replied.

"Okay good let's get going" he quickly said. Kate giggled and they both continue to walk.

* * *

When they arrived to a place that Kate was familiar of, Kate had a huge smile plastered on her face as she recognized the trees, and the terrain area. She is home for now. Kate sighed happily as she enter the border and start running to the center of the territory. Humphrey ran after her and yelled "Kate slow down!"

Kate widened her eyes and completely forgot about him.

"Oops sorry Humphrey" she apologized slowing down her pace. Humphrey sighed as he walked beside her. He then looked around and notice how beautiful it is.

"Wow. You guys really pick the best spot to call this place a home."

"I know right" she said smiling. After two or three minutes, Kate and Humphrey walked through the bushes revealing multiple wolves gathering around in the feeding grounds.

Everyone stopped what they're doing and looked at Kate before realizing that she's back.

"She's back" someone shouted and they start gathering right in front of her. Humphrey steps back a little make a little more room for her. Kate smiled as they start to greet her happily, telling her welcome back. Kate smiled and saw her friends ran through the crowds and tackle her to the ground. Kate laughed as they start licking her and hugging her happily.

"Oh Kate" Eve came through the crowd and smiled with tears of joy. Kate's friends move out of her way and watched them as she hugs her daughter. "I'm so happy to see you home."

Humphrey smiled to see their big reunion. He was about to give her space until a voice called out to him.

"S-Son?" Humphrey turned around and saw a couple. One male looks exactly like him, and the female had her eyes. She had tears in her eyes, and she couldn't hold her happiness. She starts running towards him, tackled him down and start licking his face.

"Oh my god I can't believe it's you" she cried on his chest. Humphrey was really confused by this.

"It's good to see you Henry."

"H-Henry" Humphrey asked. He quickly got out from the female's grasp and looked at them weirdly. "Um my name is Humphrey, not Henry and who the heck are you guys?!" Kate and Eve looked at them. Kate was also confused by this, but Eve on the other hand had a huge smile on her face.

"What is going on" Kate asked.

"Oh, it's a long long time reunion Kate" she replied to her.

"Um...no we named you Henry" the male claimed.

"No, it's Humphrey."

"Henry."

"It's Humphrey! Both of you didn't answer my question. Who are you guys?"

"We're your parents. You don't remember?"

**Aaaaand cliffhanger and things are going to get really interesting lol. Man can't wait to see what's gonna happen next. Oh wait never mind, I just did. Two more chapters to go before making another chapter to a different story, so hang in there with me. We'll get this through. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	7. The Lost Family

"We're your parents. Don't you remember?"

Humphrey widened his eyes when they said that. There's no way that they are his parents. To be honest, he didn't even remember all of his puppy hood except the ones where he was with a human. All he remember is what his parents look like just a little bit. Humphrey looked at the ground before looking back up again. The most disturbing thing he remember is how his parents got killed.

Humphrey started tearing up because he haven't thinking about his parents for a long long time. He had a second chance in life when he met the human.

"There's no way" he said holding his tears in. "My parents had been killed off by the hunters. My mom told me to run away as fast as I can. I remember seeing my brother and sister getting shot down. I remember my mom saying I love you before she got gunned down. I ran..."

Humphrey couldn't hold in the tears as he started to explain the story that happened. The day that traumatized him.

* * *

In the snowy day, Humphrey tackled his big brother into the snow. They laughed as the rolled around in the snowy land. Humphrey's mother smiled as she watched them playing round along with her daughter. The bush started to rustle and Humphrey's dad walked out with a deer.

"Alright guys, dinner time" he said smiling. The pups cheered and they start rushing towards the food. Humphrey's mother followed them and they all started eating their meal until an unfamiliar scent struck their nose. The couple widened their eyes, and the pups stop eating when they smell that scent.

"What's that smell?" Humphrey's sister asked.

"Chrystal, take Henry, Heather, and Michael to the river. The monster can't find us there. I'll stay close behind" he said.

"Okay Charlie. Come on kids, let's go" she said grabbing them by their scuffs. She ran to the south as fast as she can. Felix followed her behind, and Humphrey started to asked her what's going on.

"Nothing sweetie. Just um...something that we need to get away from" she replied softly. Suddenly, there was a soft bang and it hit Charlie. Chrystal turned around and gasped.

"Charlie" she mumbled loudly.

"Go...take them to the river...now." And with that, he closed his eyes. Chrystal started to teared up before she turned and ran. But it was too late. Way way way too late. Chrystal whimpered as she felt something hit her twice and she went down. Whatever just hit her is strong. She can hardly keep her eyes opened. The pups fell out of her grasps, and Chrystal weakly turned her head towards them.

"Go to t-the...r-river. F-Fast."

"But mom...wh-what about you" Michael asked holding onto her fur.

"E-Everything...is going to be...okay" she responded softly. Then, Michael got hit and so did Heather. Humphrey screamed after their name, and Chrystal told him to run.

"RUN HENRY." Humphrey turned around and ran as fast as he can. He looked behind and saw a tall figure walking out of its hiding spot. He pointed something long at his mother within five feet apart. He then shot at her with something red at her, and with that. Chrystal slowly closed her eyes and blacked out.

Then, he heard something running after him. He looked behind and saw two tall figures running after him. Humphrey gasped and ran even faster, but he couldn't outrun them. They were too fast for him, and one of them lunged at him.

Humphrey slid into a halt before turning right. Humphrey looked forward not wanting to look back as they chase him down. He didn't see where he was going until he slid down the hill and onto a road, but that didn't stop him. He got up and ran down the road before looking back to see no one on his tail.

* * *

"I ran as fast as I can. Far away from there. I...I thought I was going to die but then. I met someone that gives me a second chance in life." Humphrey remember meeting the human. The one that gives him a lot of love. "That person protected me." He also remember him taking with him and warming him up with his jacket.

"He also taught my a lot of things, and we have a lot of fun." Humphrey smiled at the memory of them sledding down the mountains. The human was freaking out in happiness when Humphrey did a trick that he taught him how to do so.

The couple began to flatten their ears remembering what happen. Humphrey wipe his tears away, and looked at them. "Oh by the way, it's Humphrey because the one who gave it to me is special. I don't remember being called Henry..."

The mother and the father looked at each other and sighed. They had no choice but to call him Humphrey since he doesn't remember it.

"Well...Humphrey...we didn't get killed for some reason. I think we got relocated here in Jasper, but all I can say is that...we are so happy to see you here" said Chrystal tearing up a little more. Humphrey smiled and hugged her and his father. Charlie smiled and hugged him protectively.

They both started crying on their son's fur with all the weight of their shoulders finally gone. Kate smiled at their reunion until the first thing she saw is two black and gray blurs coming towards to Humphrey.

"HENRY" they both yelled as they tackled him down.

"Hey my name is Humphrey" he laughed.

"Wait what? But your-" Michael was stopped when Charlie touches his shoulder. He shook his head about it, and Sara walked up to Heather.

"Well your brother has a new name. For some reason he doesn't remember his real name, but just call him Humphrey" she said softly. Heather looked at him and smiled. She started licking Humphrey's cheeks and he laughed.

"Where were you Humphrey" Michael asked him curiously. Humphrey stared at him. He looked a lot different than he remembered. When he was a pup he had short gray hair along with gray fur and black highlights. Now, he is muscular with a long mane and royal blue eyes. He then looked at Heather. She is now a beautiful wolf with a slender curve body, a light gray fur and yellow eyes.

"I think it's a good idea that we should celebrate their son's return" said Winston walking through the crowd. The wolves started howling and Humphrey started smiling. Heather started pushing Humphrey towards the feeding ground with Michael rubbing Humphrey's head.

The alphas brought out the caribou and Humphrey widened his eyes. He stared at the caribou's bloody body. He gulped and had no idea how tasty it is or how bad it is. It looks disgusting when you are in the human world and know what food looks like.

Kate noticed the look in Humphrey's eyes and knew that he never tasted or see something like this. She slowly walks up to him which confuses most wolves in the pack.

"I know you're not kind of getting use to this stuff, but trust me. It taste good" she whispered smiling using Humphrey's words just like last time.

Humphrey gazed her in the eyes before smiling at her and nodding his head. Kate widened her smile before she walked away. He watched his dad approaching to the caribou before ripping its leg off. Humphrey gulped as he set it down right in front of him.

"Here you go" said Charlie licking his lips.

"Ehh thanks" Humphrey replied as he stared at the leg. He stared at the end of the leg as blood started oozing out very quickly. He gulped at the disgusting sight of it.

"You never eat this food before" Chrystal asked her as she walked up to him. Humphrey slowly shook his head and saw Kate standing right next to a white female wolf, which is Lilly. She looked back at Humphrey and noticed how he felt. She nodded her head, telling him to trust her. Humphrey gulped and slowly lowered his head. Kate watched him from the distance and smile when she saw him biting down the caribou's leg.

Humphrey pulled away and start chewing on it. Kate giggled when she saw his eyes looking up before looking down. He swallowed it and licked his lips.

"Wow, that was better than I thought" he said smiling but whispering the last part. "Not as better as Blue Wilderness, Greenies, and Bacon." Kate widened her smile and was about to eat hers until she heard a lot of commotion somewhere near the hunting and the feeding grounds.

She looked to her right and saw Tony and the Eastern Pack right behind him. She then widened her eyes knowing what's about to happen. Winston saw this and instantly walking up to him.

"Did you find her" Tony asked him.

"Yeah, she's right there" Winston responded.

"Good, and does she know the big day tomorrow?" Humphrey titled his head on this conversation. What are they talking about? He looked at Kate and noticed how sad she is.

"Yes she does." This makes him very curious on what's going on. "Do you Kate" Winston asked looking at her. Kate slowly looked up and sighed. She stood up and slowly walked towards them.

"Yes" she said with confident. Humphrey titled his head to the other side in confusion.

"Do you know the big day Garth?" Garth didn't reply and Tony nudged him with his elbow. Garth slowly approach to her looking kind of unhappy on what's going on.

Kate sighed and looked back at her pack. She then glances at the Eastern Pack before stood at the middle.

"And unite the packs" she yelled. The wolves started cheering up in both packs. Humphrey's brain started to hurt even more. Chrystal noticed it and put her paw on his shoulder.

"Humphrey, what's wrong" she questioned.

"What is going on?"

"Oh well Kate and Garth are going to get married and unite the packs. Which is great for both us. No more fighting during hunts, no more scraps and bones." Humphrey widened his eyes. Did he just heard that right? Kate is getting married to a stranger? Come to think of it, she had never told him any of this stuff which explains her actions when he met her.

Humphrey felt like he is going to past out. Not only because of him seeing Kate getting married, but the fact that marriages would unite the packs. That's not even how it works. Especially in the human world.

He started to growl a little knowing that these wolves won't even know how to make a peace treaty and make allies. He then glared at the two leaders before start walking towards them.

"Humphrey" Chrystal called out his name, but he didn't answer her.

If anyone catch a glimpse of his face, especially his eyes, it would make their spines shiver in fear to the point where they will have PTSD. This look in Humphrey's eyes is very similar to the only animal species that can terrorize anything.

In other words, the way his eyes glared at them is similar to a Human.

**Cliffhanger! WOOOOOO. I miss doing this for a long long time. Chapter 8 will be written right after this chapter is published, and let me tell you something...Chapter 8 is gonna be lit. It's even better than most of my stories. Even better than god. What do you think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. And we...are...going to hide our wings...because in the future of this story...SOMETHING'S BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN.**


	8. Hide your Identity

Chrystal and Charlie watched their son as he walked through the crowds. Humphrey had never ever seen this kind of way to unite the packs. Forcing people to spend their lives with a stranger is completely wrong. What if they fell in love with someone way before this? He felt like this is not even the right way to do it.

He finally got through the crowds and glared at the two leaders.

"Sir, is it okay if I say something to you guys" asked Humphrey calmly.

"Yeah sure, what do you have in your mind" Winston responded. Humphrey sighed and looked at Kate, and this bright reddish wolf named Garth looked very sadden by this.

He knew that this is the right time to say this.

"Soo, you're planning to get your daughter married. Is that correct?" Winston nodded his head and it almost made Humphrey growled because he can't believe it's actually true. "Is there another way? Or have you ever thought about your daughter's life and how will it affect her?" Everyone in the pack widened their eyes at Humphrey's statement.

It made Humphrey smiled knowing the fact that it is wrong to put someone's love on the hands of a stranger that they hardly knew or ever fall in love with. Not only that, it should put some sense into them.

Then, Tony started to laugh as he walked up to him.

"Ha, that's a funny joke you little omega. There is no other way. The only way is to have the offspring of the leader getting marry to another. Besides, it is their responsibility to save both packs from starving." Most wolves started to agree with him, but Humphrey shook his head while he chuckled.

"Well you look more like a bad father to your son then. What if he falls in love with someone else and wanted to be with her? Do you really want to make your son unhappy or what?" This question caught him off guard. He didn't really expect that, which only made Humphrey's smile bigger. "Go on and ask your son." They both looked at Garth and Garth had a little smile on his face.

Tony walked up to him and sighed.

"Garth...Do you have anyone that you like" he asked him. Garth looked around and only set his eyes on Lilly. He knew what will happen if he said yes.

His father would probably asked who, and the only thing that feared him the most is the fact that if he said he's in love with an omega; he will surely separate between both of them where they are not allowed to see each other. He gulped and said nothing else.

Winston then looked at Kate and asked the same question. The only problem about her is...she wasn't sure if she fell in love with him or had a crush on him. It's either one of those two, but she does have feelings for him.

This wolf is no other than Humphrey. The one that save her like most of the times and change her point of view towards humans. She was surprised the fact that she had feelings for someone who she only met for four days.

Kate wasn't sure if she should rely on her responsibilities or not, but she knew she will broke the biggest pack law in history. Pretty sure most of the wolves in the pack will consider him as an omega.

Kate didn't respond cause she was too scared what will people think of her. Tony smiled and looked at Humphrey.

"See. None of them respond, so they have a responsibility. I suggest you to get out of our way or else we will think of a punishment for you." Humphrey realized that he completely forgot about Kate's story when she encounter with a human. He remember the consequences when you attack a human's pet.

He smiled and glared at Tony.

"I would like to see you try and see what will happen" he said feeling extremely confident.

Kate widened her eyes knowing what's going to happen if Tony actually going to injure or kill Humphrey. If he did, she can imagine a human will literally pop out of nowhere and then obliterated everyone else in sight.

Kate jumped into action and started pushing Humphrey away from the crowds.

"Kate, what are you doing" Eve growled at her angrily when she saw her touching him.

"Don't worry mom, I just need to...to uhhh...explain some stuff with him" she replied smiling nervously. They watched at them very confuse on what's going on between both of them.

Humphrey continue to glared at Tony until he was out of sight when they disappeared in the bushes. "Humphrey I gotta tell you something" she said shuffling her paws.

"Yeah sure what is it" he asked her softly.

"You really need to hide your identity or who you actually are. Don't give them any clues that is related to human kind of stuff. They will get really suspicious about it" Kate explained as Humphrey stared into her eyes. He didn't have a chance to tell her how beautiful she is or if he wants to tell her about his feelings about her.

For the past four days, he didn't really expected that he started developing feelings for her. Kate started notice that he was staring at her, making her blushed madly.

"Ummm Humphrey, what are you staring at" she asked very softly.

"Well...Kate...I was just um..." He still have his eyes locked on her, and so did Kate. They continue to locked their eyes for a minute before the rustling of the bushes interrupted their gaze.

"Kate, I want to know what is going on here" shouted Eve as she came through the bushes like its nothing.

"N-Nothing mom I swear, I was just explaining to Humphrey what's going on" she lied while smiling.

"You sure" Eve asked another question while squinting her eyes.

"Yeah yeah I'm sure. There's nothing happening here" Kate claimed as she push her mother away from him. Humphrey tilted his head to the other side before seeing Charlie and Chrystal coming through the bushes.

"What was that about" his mother questioned him.

"Oh uhh, nothing important" he replied to her smiling nervously. 'Great, tomorrow is gonna be one of a nightmare in my life time.'

* * *

The next morning, Kate was getting ready for her "wedding." She stared down at the hunting grounds and notice a lot of wolves gathering up around the wedding rock. Lilly was right behind her combing her tail with a pine cone.

"Wow...that's a big crowd" she said smiling a little.

"Yeah...good times" Lilly mumbled before continuing her job.

"So I heard you and Garth had spend some time together." Lilly immediately tugged Kate's tail when she said that. "Ow...Lilly" she winced when she looked at her.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"I'm sure he's perfect material" said Kate sarcastically. Lilly immediately straighten her back up and growled as she crunch the pine cone into bits of pieces.

"Well if you like that sort of thing " She stated before spitting out the pieces that was left in her mouth. "Big...Brawny...Perfect" she said dreamily.

"Hm." Then, Kate noticed something about Lilly's mane. "Lilly you have your fur back."

"Sorry. Ugh, I know" said Lilly sadly as she messed her mane up again before walking into the den.

"But...I like it" she said walking towards her until Winston walked up the slope.

"Are you ready Kate" he asked. Kate sighed and only nodded her head. Today is the big day for her to get married and unite the packs. She thought about what Humphrey said. The way he said was a true peace talk. More like a true omega because omegas are known to break fights. But he is very much likely different from the others.

It seems like he knows a different way besides marriage; and the way he looked at her looks like he wanted to save her. Then, she realized something. Humphrey must've got the idea from "them."

"Kate...Kate" Winston called out and Kate snapped out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine" she said walking past by him. When she reach at the bottom of the slope, she was greeted by Humphrey who was holding a flower with his mouth. "Oh...hey Humphrey."

"Hey Kate. Just thought of something that I should add to your beauty you know" he said putting it behind her ear and onto her mane. Kate walked over to a small pond to look at her reflection. The flower was bright purple mixed in with pink. She smiled dreamily and slowly gazed at Humphrey.

"Thank you." Humphrey sat down in front of her and sighed.

"So do you think you can help me get home. You know, getting back with my..." Kate widened her eyes when he said that. She looked over at his family, and realized that he wanted to leave.

"But...you have a family here."

"I know. But I think it's best for me to return to my dad who raise me. I'm pretty sure he's worried sick about me. You didn't want him to roam around the forest and frighten this pack right."

"Yeah...I...guess so."

"Kate. It's time to go" her mother called out. Kate sighed and stood up as she walked towards her mother. She looked back at Humphrey and noticed that he was staring at the ground. It looks like Humphrey was sad about something.

It made her ears laid flat against her head and continue to walked down the hill with her mother.

When they all are at the bottom, Kate continue to stared down at the ground. She felt like what she is doing right now is wrong. In fact, Humphrey was right. She does have feelings for someone else, and it's him. She looked back at the group and noticed Humphrey was falling behind. He was doing the same thing and locked eyes with her. Kate can see a little bit of tears in his eyes, which makes her drop her head and gazed down at the ground again.

She noticed that they were getting close to the wedding rock, making her look up and plastered her fake smile on her face as she increased her pace.

She met with Garth at the wedding rock. Tony walked over to Winston.

"Tony" he greeted him and Tony greeted him back with a nod before sitting down right next to him.

"So...Uhhh...You ready to do this" Garth asked Kate nervously.

Kate chuckled before saying "Yes."

"Good." Garth looked over her shoulder and stared at Lilly.

"Are you okay" Kate asked him smiling nervously.

"Haha you bet. No paws on this end. Ready to go go go" he said crouching down and notice his dad is telling him to get him and start the wedding. He did what he was told to. "So you want to start this thing or me?"

"We'll start together" Kate suggested.

"Start together." And with that, they both took a step to the side to take in each other's scent.

"So what's happening" Humphrey heard from his left and saw three wolves. Two wolves were holding support for the other one as he watched over the crowds.

"They're accepting each other's scent" said the wolf on top. "Oh OH and now the nibble on the ears." Humphrey looked at Kate and noticed that they finished nibbling each other's ears. Humphrey can't take it anymore. He stood up and walked away leaving his family behind.

Chrystal looked behind and saw him walking away.

"Humphrey where are you going" she asked him, but he didn't say anything back to her.

The wolf that was on top of his two best friend gasped.

"And finally they will rub noses...to symbolized that they are...mates" He started crying on someone's tail before she yanked her tail back and the wolf realized who's tail that was. He chuckled nervously before focusing his attention back to the wedding.

Kate and Garth slowly leaned forward, and Lilly started to sniffle as tears start to sting her eyes. They got closer and closer before Kate widened her eyes when she realized something. She immediately pulled her head back and Garth sniffed before reaching his paw out to see if Kate is there, but she's not.

Garth opened his eyes and saw Kate was backing up.

"Kate...what are you doing" he asked.

"I..." Kate looked back at her parents and they were confused by her actions. "I...can't." The crowds were shocked at what they just witnessed.

"You can't HEHEH" Garth realized that Kate was looking at him weird, and he needs to composure himself. "I mean, you can't."

"What is this Winston? Why can't she marry Garth" he asked angrily.

"Quiet" Winston commanded as he walked over to Kate. "Kate Kate, why can't you marry Garth?"

"Because...I...hehe...I uhhh..." Kate wasn't sure how to respond this. She wasn't sure if she should called Humphrey an omega, but she decided to go with it since it fits him perfectly. She slowly looked at his father nervously. "Fell in love with an omega."

"AN OMEGAN" Winston was shocked by Kate's response. Eve gasped so hard that she fainted. Winston didn't know that his daughter falls in love with an omega. In fact, she didn't even see her hanging out with any omega when she was a pup. But the fact that she just admitted that she is in love with an omega, he had no words to say.

Then, Tony started laughing as he walked up to the wedding rock.

"An alpha falling in love with an omega. That's against pack law" he demanded.

"Dad." They all looked at Garth, and Garth had a huge smile on his face. "I also am in love with an omega" he confessed as he walked towards Lilly. Lilly gasped and smiled at him.

"WHAT" Tony yelled making Humphrey looked back. He was almost at the top of the hill until he heard a lot of commotions. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON WINSTON?!"

"An Omegan? Alpha and Omega" he asked not believing himself what just happened. Eve slowly stood up as she grabbed her mate' shoulder for support. "Eve...help me out." Eve then fainted again, and Winston immediately looked at Tony.

Tony growled along with the Eastern pack.

"This...is madness! This isn't our custom. This isn't our way" he demanded angrily. "TAKE THE VALLEY!" Wolves from both sides start charging in as they fight in the middle.

Humphrey widened his eyes on what he just witnessed today. He started to growled when he saw Kate was trapped in the middle of it. As much as he hate it and regretting what he is about to do, the only thing he can is to alert his human dad. Just then, he heard a lot of rumbling sounds from the north.

"STAMPEDE! STAMPEDE" Kate yelled.

"EVERYBODY! RUN" Winston screamed.

"TO THE SIDE OF THE VALLEY" Tony commanded everyone. Everyone ran to the side of the valley and watched the stampede of caribou plowing through the valley. Winston and Tony ran to the Western side until Tony's back cracked and he whimpered. Winston looked back and ran after him.

"This darn disk in my back" he complained. Winston raised his paw up high before slamming it down on Tony's back. Tony immediately straighten his back up along with a loud crack.

"Come on" he said continue running to the west side until a Caribou push him. Winston and Tony looked around and notice that they are at the front of the stampede.

Kate ran up the western hill side as fast as she can. The flower came out of her mane and she stopped at the top of the hill and gasped.

"Oh no. They're trapped" she said. She looked forward and saw Humphrey. "Humphrey." Humphrey looked to his left and notice Kate running up to him.

"We need to help them" she claimed pointing down at the valley. Humphrey noticed the leaders were running fast as they can to outrun the caribous but it was no use. "WHAT DO WE DO" Kate screamed when she saw a caribou gaining on Winston.

'What will humans do when it comes to this situation' Humphrey asked himself in his mind. The only thing he thought is when they made that thunderous ear splitting bang to scare off any animals...but then...he remembered something.

_"Well, I don't know Humphrey. We might need to go back and ask my parents about it. But first, we need to get rid of that collar" she said nipping on it._

_"H-How did you know what it is" he asked nervously while blushing on what she is doing._

_"My teacher told me" she said smiling a little before she struggled to get the collar out._

_"Why are you taking it off?"_

_"Because it has human scent. So if my pack start to smell it, they will literally freak out."_

Humphrey widened his eyes. He then ran into the forest and Kate followed him.

"Humphrey where are you going" she asked.

"Getting my collar."

"Why?"

"Remember what you said about my collar having a human scent."

"Yeah."

"If we bring it near to the valley, the stampede will literally scatter to places and avoid hurting your dad."

"Wait what? Are you sure that's gonna happen?"

"Oh I'm sure Kate." They both ran as fast as they can to the other side of the mountain where he left his collar. Humphrey saw a red collar and smiled. He ran faster and faster until he grabbed and they both ran back.

"Kate. Keep an eye out on your dad and keep telling him to run as long as possible" he mumbled. Kate nodded her head and increased her pace. She felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. She ran even faster and began to feel the burn of her legs. When she got there, she widened her eyes and noticed that the stampede was literally right on their tail.

"HUMPHREY PLEASE RUN FASTER PLEASE" she begged him loudly as possible for him to hear it. She desperately waited for him and hopefully she caught a scent of him and his collar...and she did.

The stampede immediately stopped when the scent strike them in a blink of an eye. Everyone smelled that scent. The forest got completely silent. Kate looked around and saw the fear in everyone's eyes. She can't blame them. This pattern is always been the same ever since they start terrorizing every animal. Especially Bears and Cougars.

Kate heard one of the story that one of the wolves heard from them. There's a female adult Cougar and she was on a hunt to get food for her cubs. When she spotted a human with its back facing towards her, she immediately charges at the human. But unfortunately, she didn't see what was coming.

Out of nowhere, this human transformed its hand to a large claw like its nothing and stabbed her in her rib cage with her cubs watching from the bushes. Every time when she heard this story, it made her shiver.

They can't see them if they have any claws, or teeth, but the fact that they can transform their hand to a one long thick claw and kill their prey from a distance with a strange object of theirs is what made them afraid.

Kate snapped her thoughts back to reality when she heard a lot of commotion down at the valley and saw a lot of caribous panicked.

"WHERE IS THE MONSTER" one of them yelled looking around.

"He could be anywhere..." Then, they start to hear jiggling sounds. Kate smiled and knew it was Humphrey's collar making that.

"SCATTER" one of them shouted, and they went all over the places avoiding hitting Winston and Tony. Humphrey ran out of the forest line and noticed that there are no caribous in sight.

"Huh..where'd they go" he asked. Kate widened her smile and walked over to him before hugging him. Humphrey widened his eyes before smiling and hugged her back.

"Kate what's going on" her mother asked as she walked up to them. Kate immediately broke the embrace and took away Humphrey's collar out of his mouth and into the pond. Humphrey let out a hollow gasp as he stared at the pond.

"Nothing mom" she said smiling. Eve raised one of her eye brow before shrugging her shoulders and walked away. Kate looked over at Humphrey and nudged him a little bit. "Don't worry. I mean if you want to dig a hole and cover it up and marked it. You can."

"Alright, I'll just dig a hole next to my parents den" he replied running towards the water and grabbed his collar before running to his parent's den.

Kate sighed dreamily as she stared at Humphrey.

"Ooooo I think I know who it is" said a voice. Kate gasped and turn around to see Sweets and Candy smiling their faces off.

"N-No it's not him I promised" she claimed nervously as she began to blushed madly.

"Then why are you blushing" Sweets asked her. Kate couldn't handle it anymore. She starts running to her parent's den screaming in embarrassment. The girls started laughing before walking away. When she got there panting heavily, she looked around and saw Humphrey digging a hole. She then sighed and watched him before going inside the den.

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of Jasper's campsite, a Dutch Shepherd was watching a human freaking out about Humphrey. Then, out of nowhere, Jade tackled the Dutch Shepherd with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"WE NEED TO FIND HIM SARGENT!" she screamed fearfully.

"Okay okay, but we need to figure it out where he is. If my dad is here, we would've find him by now" he said. Sargent's father broke his femur while chasing after a criminal, and it went badly as the criminal turned around and start beating him up until they have to shot him down when it grabbed his duty pistol.

"Ugh, I'm so worried about him."

"Jade, we got Kiana okay. Me and her will find him eventually."

"What are you guys talking about" a female voice asked.

"Oh hey Kiana" Sargent greeted her with a smile. Kiana is a Karelian Bear Dog with bright brown eyes. "We were just talking about finding Humphrey."

"Oh...poor him. He must be scared out there" she said.

"That's what I'm saying like it makes my stomach sick just thinking about it" Jade added while she held her stomach.

"Holy cow what's up with the commotion." A Kangal walked out of the truck and stood beside them.

"Oh hey what's up Hummer. How's your day" Kiana asked him.

"Oh it went good till my dad is too damn busy working out" he replied as he looked over and watched him doing bench press with a huge log. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and Sargent caught a whiff of Humphrey's scent.

"Okay, we need everyone here. Where are they" Sargent questioned.

"Max is currently eating his dinner. The siblings are playing a game of tag, and Storm and Lightning are having a race" Hummer responded to him.

"Tell them to come over here." Hummer nodded his head and he did what he was told to do so. Max is an Alaskan Malamute with electrical yellow eyes. The siblings are Siberian Huskies. Titan is the oldest one. His fur markings are really unique, and it looks like he was wearing a mask for his eyes, but had white eye brows on it with blue electrical eyes.

Ace is the second oldest. He had all white fur and icy blue eyes. Sky is the oldest sister. She had black and white fur with brown eyes. Then, there's Jacky, the youngest brother in the family with a unique fur marking as well except it looks like he is wearing a mask without the eyebrows. Remy and Kylie are twin sisters and the youngest one in the family. They both had black and white fur with white tips on their ears, and legs.

Storm is a female Gray Hounds, and Lighting is a male Gray Hounds as well. They are somewhat brother and sisters but they are not related. Storm has hazel eyes and Lightning has yellow eyes.

"So, why are we here" Storm asked Sargent.

"Well I've been thinking that we should sneak out and find Humphrey" he suggested and everyone gasped.

"Dude that is way to damn dangerous" said Titan.

"Yeah, and how are we suppose to know where do we come from" Lightning added.

"And how are we gonna find Humphrey" Sky asked.

"Well...we got Hummer. His biological parents are known to kill wolves one on one, and maybe three of them. We have Kiana. She has really good reactions and give a bear or a cougar a hard time to strike her. We got you guys" he said pointing at the huskies. "You guys can empower them with numbers. Max looks like a wolf and strong as them. Storm and Lightning can outrun them and alert our parents."

Everyone widened their eyes when Sargent give them about their advantages in the wild.

"But what about you" Jade asked.

"Well you all know of my stories before I became a police dog. I'm pretty sure wolves, bears, and cougars are an easy enemy. Only humans will give me a hard time to fight." Everyone smiled and agreed about his plan.

"Okay, tomorrow at night. We'll sneak out and find Humphrey."

**THINGS ABOUT TO GET LIT OMG. So, I wanna to explain about the inspiration of Sargent's character. I got the inspiration from Riley the dog from Call of Duty Ghost, and Levi from Attack on Titan. I want to make a chapter of him being a badass character. Same thing with the other dogs as well. Probably somewhere in Chapter 12 or 20. So far, I am not having any satisfaction to write this story because I want to keep on making and publishing amazing chapters for this story lol. I promise I will focus on writing chapter for other story for now on. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. AND WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS ON THE NEXT FLIGHT!**


	9. How To Howl

When night settles in, Sargent opened one of his eyes and looked around. He noticed that his mother is sleeping on the bed and he smiled. He stood up and peak through the window and saw his friends awake. He smiled before walking out of the room and towards the door.

He stood on his hind legs and put his left forearm on the door handle and opened it. He opened the door slowly and quietly as possible before closing the door silently. Sargent looked at the others and they were doing the same thing before walking up to him.

"Okay, so where do we head now" Jade asked impatiently.

"So Humphrey. He's on the other side of that mountain" Sargent replied as he face towards the mountain. They all looked where he was staring and noticed that this mountain is far away from the all drop their jaws and their tails.

"It's-It's that far" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah, now let's move" Sargent commanded as he started walking into the tree lines.

"But wait. How are we gonna find our way back" Sky asked.

"We will. Our parents aren't that hard to find to be honest" he said smiling. "Now, let's go." And with that, they went deeper in the forest as they followed Humphrey's scent. Little did they know that there are several paw prints on the track.

* * *

Early in the morning, Kate walked out of the den and yawned before stretching her back. She was getting ready for her alpha duties until Winston walks up to her.

"Before you start your job, mine telling me who do you fell in love" he asked smiling. Kate always hate that smile. He always teasing her when he's asking all these embarrassing questions.

"Um...if I do. Um...Mom will get mad and possibly start ripping him to pieces" she said trying to get herself out of this position.

"Oh I know, but I just want to know who it is. I never seen you talking to omegas before except Humphrey. Is it him?" Kate started to blushed when he started to put the pieces together. Humphrey was never considered to be an omega or an alpha. But he is the only one who has no rank because he had no experienced living in a wolf pack.

"U-Um...no. It-It's not him" Kate replied still blushing.

"Then why are you blushing" he chuckled, and it only made Kate's face turn red. She had no other choice but to tell him. She was afraid what she was going to tell him.

The only reason she has feelings for him is because she change her view on humans. Most of the time, he protects her and told her everything that he learned which is interesting. It actually makes his life interested wanting to know about him.

"Okay okay fine, but I don't know what I'm actually feeling about him. It's either I have a crush or in love with him" Kate admitted shyly.

"Well, what did he do to make you have feelings for him?" Kate blushed again and started shuffling her paws together.

"He protects me most of the time when we were on our way home, and he is pretty interested to know him. Not only that, he kind of told me how beautiful I am before the wedding, and I really appreciated that he puts a flower on my hair to make me more beautiful."

Winston smiled knowing that Kate found the one for her. But the problem is that she wasn't sure if she has a crush on him or in love with him.

"I'm glad he protects you and makes your life better. Especially when he said after saying how it will affected your life if you married Garth." Kate smiled remembering what he said. To be honest, back then before she met Humphrey. She always wanted to be an alpha and lead the pack. When her dad told her about being an alpha, responsibility is the biggest job for being an alpha.

Ever since she finds out that she is marrying Garth, it kind of shocked her, but it also made her feel scared after hearing that Tony will start a war if her dad didn't accept the idea of bringing peace to unite the packs.

When she met Humphrey and feared the human will killed her despite her experienced with them and the stories that she heard, she lost what was her responsibility. She's been focusing to survive in the hands of a monster, but Humphrey protected her.

Any girl will be thrilled to see a boy protecting them, but Humphrey did more than that.

"Winston." They both looked down to see Tony with his pack again. Winston and sighed and stormed down the slope. Kate followed him. When she was at the bottom of the slope, she heard wolves gossiping about Humphrey, but she didn't pay attention much as she reached to her dad.

"So, how do we gonna unite the packs besides an arranged marriage. Plus, I would like to meet with that omega name Humphrey. He is pretty interesting so far" he explained.

"Hmmm, I don't know, but I agree with you about Humphrey" Winston replied and Kate widened her eyes. Humphrey has already catching everyone's attention, and she was surprised about it.

"Dad" Garth called out. "I think I know a way to unite the packs."

"Please tell us" said Tony looking at him.

"I think it's better if you let me marry Lilly to unite the packs, and I want you to abolish the law that keeps alphas and omegas preventing them to be mates."

"But Garth you know how much it will affected between both of you. Alphas and Omegas are very different from each other" he said concerning about his son's life. Kate growled a little bit. She knew he would say that, but unfortunately. There was a loud growl that is more terrifying, and Kate knew who it belongs to. It was her mother walking towards them with Lilly by her side.

She slowly looked back and saw that same look that traumatize the pack. Tony and Winston gulped knowing what she is about to say.

"If you don't let my Lilly marry Garth, I swore I will tear your throat apart and then replace it with a wasp hive, so they can finish my job easily" she threatened. Winston widened his eyes and Tony swore he saw his life flash before his eyes. If he faced off her during the war, she will obliterated him like it's nothing.

"Alright" Tony agreed quickly.

Lilly and Garth smiled when they heard this.

"Garth" she said happily before tackling him to the ground and rubbed his nose with hers. Eve smiled when she saw this and so did everyone.

"Now since we've settled that in, I think we should all go to Moonlight Howl just to celebrate tonight" Winston suggested. Everyone nodded their head before walking away, leaving Kate, Winston, and Eve behind. Lilly and Garth walked towards the feeding ground to grab some food. Kate sighed and was about to do her alpha duties until she heard a voice from her favorite person.

She looked to her right and saw Humphrey talking to three omegas, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. She smiled to see him making some friends, and Winston smiled before starting to whisper in her ear.

"Go ask him out." Kate yelped and looked at her dad with blushing cheeks.

"I-I can't...What if he says no? I have no clue if he feels the same as me" she replied softly.

"It's worth a try." Kate gulped and decided to go talk to Humphrey about it. Winston smiled as he watched his daughter walking towards Humphrey.

Kate was nervous to talk to Humphrey. She knew it was an affect when you have feelings for someone, but asking them out to Moonlight Howl is the most difficult part.

When she saw Humphrey's tail, she looked up immediately and saw that Humphrey was still talking to the trio omegas. She cleared her throat catching their attention.

"H-Hey Humphrey. Sorry to interrupt, but is it okay if I talk to you in private" she asked him softly.

"Oh yeah sure Kate" he said and he followed her. They walked through the bushes and came across a lake. Kate sat down near the shores and stared down at the sparkling water. Humphrey sat down right next to her, and Kate started shuffling her paws. She stared at Humphrey's reflection and noticed how his fur glittered in the sunlight.

"Sooo what do you want to talk about" he asked her making her jump out of her pelt.

"Oh um...well are you planning to...to go with someone tonight?"

"Hmmm no not really. Let me guess...tonight is the Moonlight Howl right" he asked looking at her. Kate nodded her head with a little smile plastered on her face. "Yeah. I don't have anyone to go with."

When he said that, it made Kate smile widely.

"That's great. Um...is it okay...if...i-if you go with me tonight" she stuttered blushing.

"Yeah sure, but I don't know how to howl" he said feeling embarrassed about it. Kate widened her smile when she saw this opportunity.

"I can teach you how" she suggested happily.

Humphrey smiled at this.

"I will love that" he replied, and they both were locked in a trance when they made eye contact. They were leaning towards each other before a light shined at Kate's eyes from the lake, making her pulled back and blinked her eyes several times. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied, and now they had an awkward silence between them. "Soo I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah." Kate smiled and she walked away to her alpha duties.

* * *

During that night, Humphrey was getting ready to walked out of the den until he was stopped by Chrystal.

"Are you gonna be alright when you're over there" she asked.

"Yes mom" he replied, and Chrystal kissed his cheek.

"Alright, be safe" she said watching him walking down the path. While he was walking, he noticed that Kate was waiting for him down the path. Right now, she looks even more beautiful. She was wearing the same flower on her mane, but something about her is special. He had no idea what it is.

Kate noticed Humphrey down the path. She looks at him and give him a beautiful smile. Humphrey smiled back as they met in the middle.

"So are you ready" she asked smiling.

"Yeah" he responded as he looked down the path to see a lot of wolves heading down the same direction. "So are we heading the same way or what?"

"Hmmm kind of, but I found a better place near the Moonlight Howl. Plus it will give us privacy, so you can be comfortable to howl" she informed still smiling.

"Well lead the way." Kate nodded her head and she lead the way. They continue to walk down the path before Kate turned left at the bottom trail that leads up the mountain.

Humphrey followed her, and they were walking along the side of the river. They kept going straight until they come across a small waterfall that leads down about twenty five feet to that same lake that Kate lead him to earlier.

"Oh we're back" he said chuckling.

"Yeah" Kate giggled. "This place is actually really special. Most of the time I came here to take a bath or sit and listen to the sound of the waterfall."

"I think it's a great place for me to howl" said Humphrey agreeing with her.

"Alright, now first off. I want you to give me your best howl you can possibly make" she said still smiling. Humphrey dropped his tail and laid his ears flat when she said that.

"W-What?! I already told you. I...I can't howl" he replied.

"I know, but you must have know about wolves when you're with a human right?"

"Ehhh...yeah. Only in movies, but I will give my best shot" he said feeling a little bit of confidence. Kate give him a huge smile when she heard this.

"Great, now let me hear it." Humphrey breathed in and out heavily. He was very nervous at the start, and had no idea what does he sound like. He heard other dogs howl, but wolves are more superior than theirs.

Then, Humphrey lifted his head up before giving her a small howl before he started coughing.

"Are you okay" Kate asked him worriedly.

"Yeah. Have you guys howl softly at first before making it louder?"

"Well no unless we have a bad vocal cords" she said and then remembering Garth's howl. She had to admit it. Humphrey's howl was a hundred times better than his. "Did you...you know, howl for the first time when you are a pup?"

"No, I haven't. Besides, every dog don't howl that much."

"But you're not a dog" she claimed.

"Yes I am Kate."

"No really. You are not a dog. You're a wolf. Have you not look at yourself?"

"Yeah, but there's no way that I'm a wolf" he denied.

"Yes there is" she said walking over to the river and Humphrey followed her as they both stared down at their reflection. "Maybe you just can't see it in yourself, but in fact you are a wolf. You are bigger than dogs, stronger than them, and you have a biological family here." Humphrey looked down at his own reflection after looking at Kate.

She was right. He is bigger than them, in fact bigger than his friends back home. He also remembered the past what happened to his parents and believed that he is a dog when he met a human. He acts like a dog, but have similar features to a wolf such as pointy ears, bigger body and a bigger head.

Kate let him think about it for a few minutes before walking back to where they left off.

"Now, the only way to prove that you're a wolf is to howl" she said as Humphrey sit right next to her. Kate turned and planted her paw on Humphrey's chest.

"We wolves howl from our hearts. I need you to do that for me...and I'll join in" Kate suggested smiling not believing that she actually said that.

"Okay...I'll try" he said looking down before taking a couple of deep breaths. He lifted his head up in the hair and give out a soft howl. He howled softly about thirty seconds before taking it in and give a big howl from his heart.

Kate widened her eyes at this. He had the most beautiful howl she had ever heard in her entire life. It's almost made her putting into a love trance. If any girl hear this howl, it will definitely melt their heart down and attracted to him. She can't help it, but she put her left paw on his right and howled along with him as it mixed in with a beautiful melody.

Kate soften her howl and Humphrey followed her lead. They change their pitch back and forth, making a beautiful song out of it. Kate smiled as she opened her eyes before closing them to finish the song with a long howl.

She felt like her entire life is complete. She had no idea the potential of Humphrey's howl. It's so amazing, and she never wanted to stop howling. Humphrey took a few deep breaths and noticed that Kate still have her eyes close with a huge smile on her face.

He chuckled to see her reaction.

"Looks like someone's having a fun time" he said smiling making her eyes open.

"I am, Humphrey. You have the most beautiful howl and I just want to hear it again" she said almost begging him to do it. Humphrey only smiled and sighed as he move closer to her.

"I mean, I can because you sound desperately about it" he teased making her blushed.

"Y-Yeah...I really...I really want you to do it" she said shyly. Humphrey did what he was told to, and Kate perked her ears up to the sky as she listened to his howl dreamily. She can't maintain herself but she pressed her body against his just to listen his howl up close.

Humphrey continue to howl for several minutes before stopping and noticing that Kate still had that dreamy look on her face. "Humphrey, you have no idea how much I wanna tell you how beautiful your howl is. No matter how many times I'll say it, but literally your howl...is the most amazing thing that ever existed in this world."

Humphrey was surprised hearing this. He felt really bad for not giving his impressions about her howl as well. Her howl is ten times more beautiful than his.

"Well, your howl is more beautiful than mine" he complimented her, making her blush a little bit.

"No it is not."

"Yes it is or else we will have a howl contest" he said smiling. Kate laughed and they talk through out the night until one of them starting to feel tired.

In fact, they didn't even hear any wolf howl for the past thirty minutes. Kate yawned as she slowly laid her head on Humphrey's shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I think we should go home" she said before yawning again.

"Alright let's go" he said standing up and Kate followed his lead. They began walking their way back where they came from. Kate continue to look at the ground still admiring Humphrey's howl. She's still admiring it through out their whole journey back to home before she snapped back to her reality after noticing that they are at the leader's den.

"Alright, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he asked and Kate smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, bye." He waved at her, and Kate waved back before walking up the slope. When she got to the entrance, she noticed that her family was fast asleep. Kate laid down near the entrance and stared at the moon.

She sighed happily and dreamily as she entered the dream world, knowing that today is the best day of her life.

**Wow, what a chapter lol. Especially posting this on my birthday at 1 am. Right now, I'ma be focusing on writing chapter 9 for Five alphas, One omega. I just got started writing that chapter and it has 625 words in it. So far so good am I right? What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	10. Act like a Wolf

During that night after Humphrey and Kate howl at the moon together, Humphrey thought about what she said while walking to his den. When she said that he is a wolf but a dog, he can't help himself and stopped right next to a pond.

He stared at his reflection for a while and sighed. Kate was right about him. He is not a dog. Even though he looked like one, he still doesn't know how to act like a wolf. He doesn't even know what's it like to be one of them. Now that he thought of it, he remembered being called Henry when he was young, but he doesn't want to explain to his family why he liked being called Humphrey. The reason behind this is very simple. Every wild animal doesn't know what it feels like to be loved and protected by a human.

Humphrey sighed heavily as he stared at the water not knowing that his sister was walking up to him.

"He...Humphrey" she called almost calling his real name. "Are you okay?" She sat down right next to him before rubbing his back with her tail.

"Maybe" he sighed. Heather looked at the water and had no idea what he is staring at. She looked at his eyes on the reflection noticing that he was staring at it. She thought hard, but nothing came up, so she decided to ask him.

"Soo what's in your mind" she asked curiously. Humphrey slowly looked at her in the eyes and she was very curious.

He wished he can tell her what happened earlier. But he couldn't. He remembered what Kate said to him about hiding who he really is, and it will put the pack in danger.

"Oh nothing nothing. Just thought about uhhh...you know...the Moonlight Howl" he said avoiding his mind.

"Oh really? How was it" she asked smiling. When she said that, it made Humphrey smiled remembering Kate's howl and how much she appreciated about their moment, especially his howl. Kate can never stop talking about his howl, and wanted him to howl again for her. What he didn't know is that he had a huge smile plastered on his face which made Heather giggled for not realizing what's going on.

"Humphrey? Humphrey" she called his name, but he didn't respond.

Heather put her paw on his shoulder and shook him lightly. Humphrey broke his trance and stared at her. "Oh thank god you're back" she giggled smiling. "Now tell me what happened? It must be good."

Humphrey smiled and can't help himself.

"Alright. It was amazing. Me and Kate howl side by side at the lake near Moonlight Howl. She keeps telling me that I have a beautiful howl, but in reality; her's is even better than mine-"

"Wait you howled with Kate" Heather whispered loudly.

"Shhh. I don't know how will people reacted if you said that out loud" said Humphrey.

"Sorry" Heather apologized. "It's just that...it's just that we've heard a beautiful song from the Moonlight Howl." Humphrey widened his eyes when she said that. He had no idea that they heard them howl, and possibly him howling for Kate. What if they heard him trying to howl? Humphrey felt his entire body froze when that question zoomed into his mind. He started to get really nervous that one of them might follow them to where they are and saw that Kate was teaching him how to howl like a wolf. 'Wait a minute' he said in his mind.

He forgot one thing...

Kate forgot one thing...

They both do...

They forgot the time when Kate's parents and the others took Humphrey when they thought he was manipulated.

"Okay, what's in your mind? You've been unresponsive and staring off to an empty space for a few minutes" said Heather starting to get really curious.

"N-Nothing. I'm just...getting tired" he said feeling dizzy.

"But...you're not really tired. You just have something in your mind" she replied.

"No I really am. Anyways, let's get back to the den" he suggested as he walks away. Heather sighed and knew that it was pointless to ask him again. She began to followed him as they entered the forest, but she was walking slowly.

She looked up and saw Humphrey laid down at the front entrance before closing his eyes. Heather sighed again before entering the den before pressing her back against the den's wall.

She looked at Humphrey and had a feeling that he's awake. She shrugged her shoulder, shaking the thought out of him before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Humphrey woke up early. He opened his eyes before yawning and stretching his back. He looked back at his family and noticing that Heather was the only one left in the den. He wondered where his parents or Michael could be. He shook his head side to side.

He wanted to focus on telling Kate about their promise. And with that, he stood up and head down towards the feeding ground. When he arrived, he saw a lot of wolves waiting patiently for their meal. He looked around and saw no signs of Kate. He was gonna walked around and find her until he saw her dragging a caribou over the hill along with the other wolves. While she was dragging, she tripped on a rock that was behind her and was about to land on her back, but Humphrey caught her. Kate looked behind her and saw Humphrey smiling up to her.

Kate smiled back before putting both of her front paws on the ground.

"Thank you Humphrey" she said smiling.

"No problem Kate. Do you need help" he asked her softly.

"Ye-"

"No, she don't need your help you little Omega" said a wolf cutting him off. Kate growled and walked up to his face

"Back off Kyle" Kate growled.

"What are you gonna do about it? I think it's cute to see you protecting your boyfriend right here, and I don't understand why you chose him instead of me" he said making Kate blushed a little bit, but she didn't let her guard down.

"What does that have to do with this? I'm just protecting him, and he's just asking nicely if we need help. He didn't do anything wrong to you" she said glaring at him.

"Maybe he did, but I'm not sure" he said smiling a little bit.

"Just back off" she growled, and he did as he walked away. She sighed before turning back at Humphrey. "Anyways, um we do need some help, but thanks to him. I don't think we need your help because I'm worried about you." Humphrey widened his eyes when she said that. It give him butterfly feelings in his stomach, and he kind of liked it.

"You sure" he asked her softly.

"Yeah..I'm sure, and don't worry. I'll keep an eye on that guy" she said glaring at him as he was dragging the caribou down the hill towards the feeding ground.

"Okay, but after you're done. We need to talk privately about something that is really important" he said sternly. Kate nodded her head before helping her group out. Humphrey followed her slowly as they set the caribou in the middle of the feeding ground. Humphrey waited for her as she walked up to him.

He stood up and lead Kate behind the bushes before sitting down right in front of her.

"So what do you want to talk about" asked Kate.

"Well...we forgot something that we didn't talk about."

"And what's that?"

"We forgot that your parents and the others are there at the camper when they found you."

"No we didn't Humphrey. Remember they thought you were manipulated by humans and what I told you not to tell about yourself" she giggled. Humphrey smacked himself in the head for not remembering that. He felt like an idiot right in front of Kate. "Humphrey it's okay. You're just worried about our promise, and I liked it." And with that, she walked up to him and licked his cheek with red cheeks. Humphrey stood there frozen. He had never thought of Kate licking his cheek before. Kate blushed heavily when she saw his reaction.

She was about to walked away, but Humphrey called out to her.

"Kate wait" he said stopping her. "I don't know how to act like a wolf." Kate giggled when he said that.

"Humphrey. You already act like a wolf" she giggled smiling.

"Well...there are ranks right? I just...I just don't know what rank am I."

"To me, you're an omega because you're actually good at thinking other ways to avoid wars and involving with people's love life in it. You might be the leader of the omegas. Their job is to have fun and break fights between wolves" Kate explained to him.

"Oh, and let me guess. Alphas do the hunts, patrol territory, and fight enemies?"

"Yep" she relied before let out a huge gasp.

"What" Humphrey asked as he titled his head to the side.

"Oh uhh nothing" said Kate smiling while blushing at the same time. She wanted to ask him to watch her hunt and impress him with all her hunting techniques. Especially the spin out. She's been practicing that move ever since she's a pup. Now, this is a perfect chance to impress him. "Hey Humphrey. Do you have anything to do tomorrow morning?"

"No, I got nothing to do to be honest."

"Oh great cause I wanna show you how I hunt" she said happily.

"Alright-"

"Yo, Humphrey. You gotta teach us sledding" said Salty running up to him.

"Well technically, it's more like log sledding" Shakey added as Mooch catch up to them.

"Yeah sure" he said agreeing with them before looking at Kate. "Soo. I'll see you tomorrow morning right?" Kate smiled and nodded her head. Humphrey smiled back before running off with his friends.

Kate sighed as she sat down on her haunches and dreamily stared at Humphrey. She had no idea how overwhelmed she is, and can't even wait to show her skills off tomorrow morning. She wonder how Humphrey will react. She can't really help herself as her mind started gathering all unique moves she can think of to impress him.

"I see Kate staring at her Humphrey" Sweets teased her as she walked up to her. Kate blinked her eyes several times before realizing what she just said.

"Sweets" she exclaimed blushing. Sweets and Candy started laughing as they nudged her softly.

"So, how's the Moonlight howl with him" Candy asked.

"W-What? How did you know?"

"Kate don't be stupid. We saw you rejecting other males, but only accept Humphrey because you were waiting for him" Sweets explained to her.

"Yeah. Besides, most wolves consider him as an omega since he hasn't have an official rank yet. Is your dad working on it " Candy asked.

"Well...no not really, but he's getting his attention."

"Good. I think he will give his blessings to him, so he can marry you" Sweets teased her.

"W-What? There's no way..." Kate stuttered while blushing.

"Oh yes there is Kate. You probably knew about it and wanted to impress him with your alpha skills, so he will see the power of your strength when you're having fun with him" Candy added and they both started laughing in tears, making Kate blushed harder than ever.

"You guys suck" she said walking away. Sweets and Candy continue to laugh at her.

**Wonder what's gonna happen on the next chapter hmmm? Well, I think I'm gonna work on this story and Five Alphas, One Omega. I don't want to publish chapters that fast and want other readers to catch up. Don't worry, it's not gonna be that long since I pretty much had nothing to do except spending my time with my wife. I might be making a chapter for other story has well. Just when I feel like it or have ideas with it lol. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	11. The Wedding

Kate was standing in the middle of an open field as she stared down at the most beautiful sights and lake in Jasper. The Maligne Lake.

"Kate?" Kate widened her eyes when she heard that voice. She knew that voice from anyone. She turned around, and there he was. Humphrey. The one that she loves dearly. Humphrey was standing there with a flower in his mouth as his mane flowed within the wind and his eyes sparked in the sunlight.

Kate smiled dreamily as she walked towards him. Humphrey did the same thing and they both met in the middle. Kate can smell his scent. His scent is so much different from other males, and it smells so much better. Humphrey moves his face closer to hers, and Kate dreamily stared at his eyes. He went and put the flower in her mane like he did when she was at the wedding.

"I have something to tell you" he said with a dreamy voice. Hearing his voice is Kate's favorite sound. She hear it everyday whenever she wanted to.

"What is it" Kate replied smiling.

"I love you" he confessed making Kate gasped. And with that, Humphrey sealed the deal by connecting his lips to hers. Kate widened her eyes and soon enough she kissed him back. She slowly wrapped around Humphrey and pulled him closer as she deepened the kiss.

Kate slipped her tongue and and started exploring his mouth as he was doing to hers. Kate moaned loudly, and pulled him even closer. Humphrey is a better kisser than she thought he was. She can feel his tongue exploring her mouth and can't wait for him to use that tongue when mating season arrives.

Kate's pussy started to get wet when she thought about that. She pulled him even closer and started screaming in pleasure. It was too good. Too good for her.

She can hardly control herself. Her freaky side started to merge in and told her to tackle Humphrey and mate with him. She was moaning so loud that Humphrey broke the kiss, and Kate looked at him in confused as she panted heavily from that godly kiss.

"Kate wake up" he said.

"What" Kate asked.

"Wake up" he said again and start shaking Kate's shoulders before everything...went black.

* * *

Kate slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times to regain her vision. When her vision started to cleared up, she saw her mother staring at her with concerned eyes.

"Oh...morning mom" she said before yawning.

"You were having a hell of a dream honey" said Eve, making her eyes widened. "You keep saying 'Oh Humphrey' like every time." Kate started to blushed and slowly move her tail closer to her face. She can't believe she was saying that. OUT LOUD!

"Who was it" Eve growled as she bare her teeth. "If I find that boy, I will pry his jaws, rip his tongue out, and I WILL SKINNED HIM ALIVE!" Kate dropped her jaws when she said that. It's even more terrifying than what she told her about her date with Garth.

"Mom, it's okay" Kate replied hoping that this will calm her down, but unfortunately. It didn't.

"No it's not. I will find him and kill him for mating with my daughter" she shouted angrily, but Winston put his paw on her shoulder.

"Eve, if Kate has a crush on someone. I'm sure that person won't do anything to her. Besides, do you think anyone is stupid enough to do that considering you are the most feistiest alpha in the region" he said seductively.

"Oh I know I am, but I'm pretty sure someone will sneaked their way to her."

"No one will never do that. Everyone in the valley knows what will you do. Now, Kate. I've already assigned a group for you to go hunting" he then informed.

"Thank you dad" she responded smiling before walking towards the entrance. As soon as she got outside and walked down the slope, her mind clicked, remembering what she said to Humphrey yesterday. Kate started to smile widely. It really boost her confidence and hoping that Humphrey will watch her hunt. Speaking of that, Humphrey walked out of the tree lines. Kate almost squealed, and she ran towards him. She can't believe it that he remembered what she told him.

Humphrey saw an tan blur zooming towards him. He smiled and knowing that was Kate as she slid and stopped.

"Hi Humphrey" she greeted happily with a speedy wagging tail.

"Hey Kate. So...where are you gonna hunt" he asked smiling.

"Oh, we're gonna hunt down the valley near the Eastern Pack's territory."

"Sounds good. Let's go" he said walking past him. Kate sighed happily and started hopping after him. She hopped past him and started to lead him to her hunting group. Humphrey looked down and noticing Kate's swaying hips.

He blushed heavily before looking away without getting caught, but steal some glances at it. Kate didn't bothered to look back at Humphrey. She was in too much dazed as she meet up with her group.

Kyle then bumped Kate's shoulder as he walked past her and got up to Humphrey's face.

"What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure you're not an Alpha, so back off" he growled. This made Kate angry. She quickly turned around, and slipped between Humphrey and Kyle. She then started to gritted her teeth and viciously growled right in front of Kyle's face.

"If you hurt Humphrey or anything else, I promise you that I will tear you into pieces" she threatened.

"Oh...feisty I like it" he said seductively. "I would love to see you try Kate, and then I will kiss you up and make love to you." Humphrey widened his eyes before started to growl quietly.

"Heh. I dare you. I will even get stronger if I asked my mom to train me again." When she said that, Kyle widened his eyes and took several steps back. He wouldn't dare to mess with Eve nor Kate if she was trained by her. Kyle then gritted his teeth and started walking away without saying a word, but giving them a sign that he's out of here.

Kate smiled before she turned to Humphrey.

"I'm sorry about Kyle" Kate apologized. "He's always been a greedy nonsense jerk and always wanted to be part of my group ever since Alpha school."

"It's okay Kate. What he said about me doesn't affect me at all. Now, let's go. I wanna see you hunt" he said happily. Kate was surprised about this. She had never seen Humphrey having so much enthusiasm, which made her smile.

"Alright, let's go" she said leading the hunting group and Humphrey followed them. As soon as they reached to a spot, Kate's hunting group laid down and started crawling in the grass.

Kate looked behind her and saw Humphrey tilted his head to the side. She slowly walked up to him quietly.

"Humphrey, I want you to watch us from the top of the hill" she whispered as she pointed at the location where he should be. Humphrey nodded his head and ran up the hill.

Kate waited and waited until Humphrey was at the top of the hill. She smiled before laying down and started crawling to catch up with her hunting group. As soon as she caught up with them, they slowly move forward, and Humphrey watched her as she led the hunting group.

He looked to where they were heading and saw three caribous peacefully eating the grass. He looked back where the hunting group was, and saw Kate communicating her group quietly. The two alphas slowly move to the side while the others are doing the same thing on the opposite side. Kate stayed behind as she glared at her primary target.

The alphas on the left side from Kate then jumped out of their hiding spot as they tried to snatch the caribou on the far left, but they missed. The other two jumped on the caribou from behind.

One of them managed to bite the caribou at the back of its neck, and his partner went for the kill, but the caribou shook them off and all three of them ran. Kate then sprang out of her hiding spot and sprinted after them followed by four alphas.

Kate ran even faster, and past by the caribous. She jumped a little as she plant both of her front paws. She leaned to her right as she slid and did 180 degree turn before letting out a loud growl.

The caribous immediately turned back and two of them were greeted by a powerful bite on their throat. Kate watched the last caribou running away. She decided to leave him or her behind as Humphrey stared at the running caribou.

"Sorry" he yelled feeling sympathy for the caribou. He knew how it felt. He knew how strong the pain is when he thought his family was dead. Kate stared at Humphrey and his action. She smiled to see how kind Humphrey is. Humphrey started to walk down and Kate walked up to him.

"So, what do you think" she asked smiling.

"It was great. The way you turned around that quickly from running so fast is very impressive. Did you learn that move" he asked happily, making Kate's heart pounding from joy.

"Yeah. I call it the spin out, and I've been practicing that move ever since I was a pup. It's kind of rare for me to use it in most hunts cause usually I use it when caribou turn to a different direction or I caught up with them" she explained.

"Wow, that's actually more impressive. I'm glad that you learned that move. You could be the greatest hunter in Jasper" he said smiling. Kate widened her eyes before started smiling her face off. "Well, you should help out your group over there. I'll meet you back at the feeding grounds." And with that, he walked away. Kate sighed happily with her wagging tail. She felt extremely proud of herself for asking Humphrey to watch her hunt. If she learn any other new moves and impressed Humphrey again, she will literally die from happiness.

"Kate, stop staring at Humphrey and help us out will ya" said one of the alphas. Kate blinked her eyes before running back and help them out.

* * *

After walking back back to the feeding grounds, Kate and Humphrey started to talk to each other. Kate smiled while listening to his beautiful voice. She can't forget his howl. She loves everything about Humphrey as she stared at him lovely while he slowly chewing on the caribou's leg.

"Attention!" Kate looked up and saw her father standing on the top of the slope.

"We have a special announcement" said Winston. "This afternoon, we will head down to the bottom of the valley. Today is the day where my daughter Lilly, and Tony's son Garth will get marry and officially unite the packs. We are getting rid of the law that prevents Alphas and Omegas becoming mates." Everyone howled in joy and Kate smiled.

It made her happy that she can be with Humphrey forever.

"Wow that's good to hear" said Humphrey smiling.

"I know right" she replied to him and Humphrey slowly looked at her. He haven't got the chance to explain to her how beautiful she is. He then heard his parents calling his name as he looked back to see them waiting at the tree lines.

"Well, I'll meet you at the wedding" he said making Kate pouted. At least, she got a chance to talk to him and showed off her moves. Kate watched him walking away and she sighed happily, feeling a little bit satisfied for herself for talking and impressing Humphrey.

"Well well well, is Kate horny for the small omega?" Kate yelped in surprise and turned around with blushing cheeks. It was her friends from Alpha school. A brown wolf with blue eyes named Brittney, along with a light gray wolf and brown eyes named Erica, and a white wolf with hazel eyes named Lilac.

"What?! No I'm not" Kate denied them. Brittney, Erica, and Lilac are worse than Sweets and Candy. They will literally tease each other whenever they have a crush, and now it's Kate's turn.

"More like she is horny for the big omega" Lilac giggled.

"Yeah, especially when she wanted to take him to a private den away from the territory and fuck him as hard as she can" Erica added. They all started laughing at Erica's joke, making Kate blushed harder than anyone could. She hated her friends for doing this, but at the same time she loves them.

"I am not gonna do that" Kate yelled at them.

"Oh come on Kate. Sure you will. You know how females acted when mating season hits" Brittney joked. Kate felt like she's gonna past out.

"I know, but...BUT...ugh you guys make this even harder than Sweets and Candy" she said growling a little bit. The girls giggled at her before sating down right next to her.

"So, how was he at the moonlight howl" Brittney asked her, making Kate smile widely.

"He's amazing" she said remembering Humphrey's howl.

"I can tell his howl is good considering you having a huge smile on your face" Lilac added.

"It is. It's stuck in my head. If you guys hear his howl, it's so dreamy" Kate replied as she started drooling with sparkling eyes.

"Whoa there Kate. Don't get too excited over there" Erica joked.

"Well she can't help herself" Brittney claimed. "Right Kate? Kate?" Kate didn't respond to Brittney. She was now in a dream world where she can hear Humphrey's howl forever. Her tail slowly started wagging in a speed of light. The girls looked at Kate and smiled slyly. Erica slowly moved up and started to whisper next to Kate's ear.

"How much do you want Humphrey?"

"I am so horny for the small omega. Actually, he's a big omega. One...big...hunky omega" she admitted dreamily making the girls laugh so hard.

Kate blinked her eyes several times before realizing what happened. "HEY" Kate screamed as her face started to reddened.

"Oh haha. You should...oh my god, you should see yourself Kate" said Lilac struggling to speak. Kate pinned her ears against her head and started walked away. She could've swore that she's about to pass out any seconds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Humphrey was getting ready for Lilly and Garth's wedding. He was sitting in the middle of the den with an annoyed expression as his mother brushing his mane with a pine cone.

He didn't mind being brushed, but he is really embarrassed that his mother kept telling him that he's handsome and will get all the girls.

"Oh Humphrey. I just know you will get a lot of girls when you are at the wedding" said Chrystal smiling her face off.

"Mom, I already heard this about a hundred times" Humphrey replied to her.

"Oh I know. I just want my son to be so handsome" she said and Humphrey sighed. He looked over at Heather who was struggling not to laugh at her brother. He looked at her and slowly shook his head. "One day, you will find a beautiful mate, and she's gonna be all over you" Chrystal continued.

"Mom" Humphrey whined making Heather burst out laughing. Chrystal giggled and continue her work, and Humphrey blushed madly and hide his face with his tail. He wonder what will Kate think of him. His mother was just combing his mane and his fur nice and neat.

After Humphrey's torture of being loved by his mother, he slowly walked out of the den and through the tree lines with his family and walked through the feeding grounds. He looked down on the ground nervously, hoping that Kate didn't see him, even though he wanted her to see him. He kept his gaze locked on the ground as he slowly walked down the hill.

"Humphrey?"

Humphrey froze as he recognized that voice. He slowly turned around and looked at the owner of that voice. It was Kate. She was staring at him in awe, noticing his fur perfectly smooth out and exposing some of his muscles. She slowly walked up to him as she slowly looked up and down.

"W-wow...you look...Oh my you look really good" said Kate struggling to find some words.

"Oh, uhh thanks" he replied blushing before looking at her. "You look beautiful." Now, it's Kate's turn to blush. They both sat there while other pack members are heading down to the wedding rock with completely awkward silence.

"Sooo are you looking forward to see your sister getting married" Humphrey asked her.

"Yeah. I am kind of jealous that she gets to married first before I do" Kate giggled making Humphrey chuckled.

"Well, let's get back down there. We don't want to be late" he said smiling. Kate nodded her head and they both walked down the hill side by side. As soon as they got down there, Kate and Humphrey saw Lilly walking over to the wedding rock. She looked extremely beautiful with a two purple flowers on the left side of her mane to keep her bangs from falling out. Meanwhile, Garth had a hard time not taking his eyes off of him. He didn't even walked onto the wedding rock. He's too busy admiring Lilly, making her giggled.

"Garth, come on up here will you" she said smiling.

Garth shook his head rapidly before smiling and joining her. Kate and Humphrey sat at the front with a smile on their faces. They watched them as they began taking in each other's scent. Lilly and Garth backed away before nibbling each other's ear. Garth smiled when he heard Lilly giggled.

They backed off again before slowly leaning in. They closed in with their nose touching each other and Garth nuzzled her. The crowds howled with joy as Lilly and Garth continue to nuzzling each other.

Kate sighed happily as she stared at both of them. She can't wait to be in Lilly's position when she get married. She slowly looked at Humphrey who had a smile plastered on his face. She move her eyelids to halfway and sighed.

Maybe...maybe one day. Kate will asked Humphrey out. She moved closer to him until her side is touching his. Humphrey looked at Kate, and Kate smiled at him.

"What a great day" she said smiling.

Humphrey smiled back at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah" he said feeling a strong feeling in his stomach. They both turned their attention at Lilly and Garth, and howl along with the pack. Finally, Humphrey knew what he is feeling right now. He's...in love with Kate.

* * *

Back at the feeding grounds, there is one wolf who didn't go to the wedding. A gray mixture with black alpha wolf. He had brown eyes as he glared down at the valley, and then started scratching the ground when he set his eyes on Kate and that filthy omega named Humphrey. It was Kyle. He hated Kate for not accepting his love for her and chooses an omega. Little did he know that there is a certain wolf walking up to him.

"Had a rough time there buddy" he asked. Kyle turned around and stared at a dark brown and black alpha wolf with golden eyes. Kyle growled and turned back at the wedding rock. He didn't even cared about attacking him.

The alpha sits down right next to him and stared down at the valley. "What seems to be the issue" he continued.

"It's just Kate. When she's about to marry Garth to unite the packs and backed out of the wedding, I thought she's gonna choose me to be her mate, but no she admitted that she's in love with an omega, and THAT'S HIM" Kyle growled loudly.

The alpha smiled at him. He saw something inside of Kyle. He saw the true potential and a worthy alpha to join...his pack.

"What about yours? You are clearly from a different pack. Why are you here" Kyle asked him, making him smile even more.

"Well...I used to be part of the Western pack. I suggested Winston that we should train omegas to become an alpha. But he denied it, which I was desperately came up with an another idea to get rid of them, but he also said no to that. Winston explained why it is important to keep omegas in the pack, but I dearly disagree with him and left the pack to create my own. A pack that has no omegas, just alphas" he explained.

"Oh interesting, and what is your name" Kyle asked him curiously.

"My name...is King, and I want you to join my pack, so we can obliterate every pack in Jasper and show why alphas are more important than omegas."

**Oh shit, it's about to get real. And same thing with chapter 14. Hint Hint lol. There's gonna be something special in chapter 14 instead of 15 actually. Stupid me lol. By the way, if any one of you wanted to join my group in discord. Pm me please if you want to. Um, I got nothing else to say, which is kind of off for me a little bit. I usually say a lot of things, but what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	12. Disappear

As the sun rises up from the mountain tops, Kate slowly opened her eyes before blinking it twice to regain her vision. It was early in the morning, and it's normal for alphas to wake up before everyone else do.

Kate rolled onto her stomach and yawned before looking around the den. Lilly was at her new den with Garth in the tall grass, which is really unusual spot for any wolves to choose.

She probably gonna bet that her friends will talk about why they choose that spot for a "specific" reason. She looked at her parents and noticed that her father starting to wake up. He then stood up before turning to Kate who is widely awake.

"Oh Kate" he said before chuckling. "You woke up earlier than I did."

"Yeah, and I'm ready for my duties" she said smiling. Winston chuckled at Kate's enthusiasm. She always wanting to act like an alpha ever since she's a pup. She also reminded him of himself when he was a pup wanting to become an alpha.

"Well let's see. Your duties are tracking down the caribou, checking the boarders, survival class for the pups, and after that; you are done with your duties and have free time" he informed.

"Wait survival class" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I know it's your first time, but I want you to share your knowledge to them. That duty is very important for you when you have pups" he said smiling. Kate blushed a little when she thought about having pups. Especially when Humphrey. Kate then widened her eyes on what she was thinking and quickly shook her head to snap her train of thoughts.

"Well, better get going if you don't wanna be late" he said smiling.

"Oh. Yeah. Bye dad. Love you" she said walking out of the den.

"Bye Kate" he replied to her. Kate trotted down the slope with a smile on her face. She looked at the tree lines that leads to Humphrey's den, and sighed. She wished he can wake up early as she does.

She already missed his presence, his smile, his voice, and his beautiful eyes. Literally she misses everything about him. Kate sighed before walking up to her hunting group, realizing that Kyle wasn't there.

"Where's Kyle" she asked one of her hunting group members.

"We don't know. I went to his den and he's not even there" said one of them. Kate looked at the ground. She got a feeling that something isn't right, but it was just her thinking that way.

"Well, if he doesn't show up. Then, he will probably get in trouble. Anyways, let's track the caribous down" she commanded before leading them down the hill.

* * *

After a few hours until noon, Humphrey was walking up the hill with his friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They're planning to go log sledding, and Humphrey found the best spot to do that. Ever since Humphrey showed them about log sledding, they really got addicted to it.

They first think that this was really dangerous, but when they go down the hill, it is so much fun. But, the problem is that they don't know how to turn or do tricks, which is why they are going right now.

Humphrey is going to teach them how to do that. He knew that they are not ready for the tricks until they learn the basics. Humphrey looked at the ground, and wished it was snowing. If it was, Humphrey will show them the euro carve. It will be much better if they went to a ski resorts.

"Man I can't wait to see where Humphrey is taking us" Shakey exclaimed.

"Yeah same here bud" Salty added.

"We better hurry up. I'm hungry for excitement" said Mooch. Humphrey smiled while hearing his friends getting excited for log sledding. He was glad that he shared his passion with his new friends.

"Oh don't worry guys. You'll see" Humphrey replied to them as his tail started wagging. When he found a perfect spot for them to log sled, he knew it will be a great mountain to sled down.

After several minutes of walking up the slope and to the top of the location, Humphrey smiled as he looked at the other mountains, lakes and rivers. He then looked down, and saw a flat slope with a rock sticking out of it. He widened his smile when he saw that. Humphrey wanted to see their reaction when they hit the ramp and fly through the air.

"Wow, this looks awesome" said Salty.

"We should go and find a log. I wanna test this out" Shakey screamed.

"No worries guys" said Humphrey walking to a nearby bushes. He dipped his head into it before pulling out a hollow log through the bushes. "I've already got it right here."

'Oh nice Humphrey" said Salty as they were about to climb in, but Humphrey put one of his paw in the air; giving them a signal to stop what they're doing.

"Before you guys jumped in, I want to say a few things" he started. "Right now, I'm going to teach you some basic things, and it will made this ride a lot more fun than last time." This made them excited. Their tail started to wag like crazy, and Shakey was shivering in excitement. He can barely control himself from howling in joy.

"Well first off. I'm going to sit at the front of the sled as usual. Your first lesson is turning the sled to different directions. We can either go for a sloped rock for us to launch ourselves high in the air or go crazy with the tuns" Humphrey explained.

"But wait, how can we turn the log or sled to different directions" asked Salty.

"Oh it's pretty easy. All you have to do is lean your body to the right or left whenever I say so" he replied. The trio omegas looked at each other before nodding their head. Humphrey sat up front of the log, Salty sat right behind him, followed by Shakey and then Mooch.

"Alright, let's go" Humphrey commanded as they stepped out of the log a little bit. They plant their hind paw on the ground and started pushing the log towards the edge.

"AIRWOLF" they screamed as the log tipped and slide down the hill. Shakey howled in joy as Humphrey grabbed both sides of the log. Humphrey glared down the hill to see any incoming obstacles.

"Lean right" he said, and they all did with both of their paws on the side of the log. "Go left." They leaned to the left as the log swiftly around the trees, and Humphrey was aiming at the rock.

"Wow you guys nailed it on the first try" he said looking back at them.

"Oh we're fast learners" said Salty feeling proud of himself. They zoomed down the hill, making Humphrey smiled as they getting closer to the rock. The trio omegas looked over Humphrey's shoulders and realized that they were heading straight towards the rock.

"Uhhh Humphrey, do you know that there's a rock straight ahead right" Mooch asked him.

"Yeah what about it" he said still smiling.

"We're gonna die" Shakey screamed.

"No we're not" Humphrey replied. The three omegas hold onto each other as they closed their eyes and waited for their death. "You guys better hold on cause we're about to fly" Humphrey screamed, and they immediately hold onto the log. Then, they hit the rock and they went flying. Humphrey howled as he extended his arms to the side, feeling the wind going through his fur. The log started to slowly spin in 180 degrees. They slowly flew down towards the ground and landed on the ground.

Humphrey smiled as he stepped out, plant his right rear paw on the ground making the log whipped around.

"So guys, how was it" Humphrey asked them without looking back.

"Dude...that...was...AWESOME" Salty exclaimed.

"Heck yeah it was" Mooch added and Shakey nodded his head rapidly.

They continue to sled down the mountain, going left and right, flying from a flat rock, and finally stop at the bottom of the mountain. The omegas jumped off the log and started to give each other high fives. After a while, they went back to the feeding grounds to have a feast.

Humphrey looked around and noticed that Kate wasn't here. She always hang out with him whenever she is done with her duties.

Humphrey began to wonder if her father extended her duties. It's either he wanted to keep her busy or taking over someone's job. Humphrey looked down at his food and was about to dig in until someone came running right in front of him. Humphrey looked up and saw the blackish gray alpha wolf running up to Winston who was standing at the top of the slope next to his den.

"Winston" he said getting his attention.

"What is it" Winston asked him realizing that something bad happened. He was panting from running so fast and had a little bit of fear in his eyes. Humphrey got really curious. He started walking towards them to listen their conversation for a little bit.

"Kate is missing" he then said making Winston widened his eyes.

"WHAT" he yelled getting the whole pack's attention. Humphrey gasped and immediately looked around hoping that he was joking, but he was not. "How" Winston questioned.

"She was taken by a group of unknown wolves, but I recognized one of them from the scents at the southern territory" he replied.

"Who was it?"

"It was Kyle sir."

**Now, the next chapter is gonna get really intense. Same thing with Chapter 14. So, I think the next chapter will be published somewhere in the weekend cause I need a small break from writing. By the way, if you guys haven't get a chance to see the last author's note; you guys can pm me about discord whenever you like to. We talked most random stuff in the group chat, but in some occasions; we helped out each other with wring. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	13. Preparation

Kate woke up with a painful headache. She slowly opened her eyes before started to groan in pain.

Kate sat there while fighting back the pain in her head as she tried to remember what happened. But she couldn't. She rolled onto her belly before laying her head down on the ground. Her vision is blurry and couldn't get a good visual where she was. She waited for a few minutes until she regained her vision and her head. She looked around and noticed that she was in a den.

An unfamiliar den to say.

There are many different scents roaming around in the den, and Kate can't even comprehend one of them. She can't even remember what the hell happened to her and how did she appeared in this den.

"Hello Kate" said a familiar voice. Kate looked at the entrance of the den and saw a gray and black alpha wolf walking into the den. Kate widened her eyes when she realized who it was. It was Kyle.

Then, she remembered everything. All the memories that happened a few hours ago started to filled her mind up, and why she was brought here.

* * *

Kate had finally finish her first duty of the day, and now patrolling around the borders. Kate sighed as she stared at the ground for a few seconds. This is the most boring job of the day. She understands why it is important, but she doesn't have someone to have a conversation.

She rather prefer something different. Like teaching pups how to hunt and show them all the techniques or have another free time to practice her moves and learn new ones. Kate smiled when she thought of that.

She remembered what she said to herself about impressing Humphrey, and widened her smile as she approached to the southern territory of the western pack. Then, she noticed someone up ahead and looked up.

It was Kyle.

"Kyle where were you" she asked running up to him.

Kyle looked behind him and smiled.

"Well looks like someone finally cared about me" he said smiling.

"Ugh give me a break. You know you will get in big trouble for not showing up right" she said.

"Oh I know. I just want to hear you how much you care about me and accepting my love" Kyle replied to her.

"Ew no" Kate said in disgust. "There's no way I'm gonna do that." Kyle started to walk closer to her. Kate started to back up and kept her eyes on him. He had a smile plastered on his face, which really creeps her out.

She kept backing up until she felt two soft furs touching her rear end. Kate whipped around and saw two large alphas standing right behind her. Kate widened her eyes realizing what's happening.

Before she can howl for help, Kyle hit her head quickly, knocking her out as she fell onto the ground.

* * *

"Y-You" Kate growled and was about charge at him. Kyle swiftly move to the side, grabbed her scruff and threw her against the wall. Kate tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Her body started to scream in agony from the impact, and Kyle slowly approached her before laying down and grabbed her snout. Kate looked at him with fear in her eyes. She had no idea where she is, and she knew she didn't have a chance to fight him considering those two wolves that was with him. Kyle then glared into her eyes before smiling slyly.

"You will do as I say. You will become my mate and give birth to my children. You either accept my love for you or we can do it by force" he then informed before letting go of her harshly.

He started to walk out of the den before stopping his tracks.

"I'm giving you time to think about your decisions. You have a few hours until night time" he said without looking back. And with that, he walked out of the den. Kate sighed before moving closer to the den entry to peak outside to see where she was.

As soon as she looked outside, Kate gasped at what she just saw. There are at least forty or fifty wolves outside, and there are no signs of them being omegas. All of them are alphas. Kate widened her eyes and had no idea how the hell the pack will find her and fight their way through this.

The only thing she can think of is Humphrey grabbing that collar with a human scent to scare them off. It's the only effective way to get her out of this.

"Kate" someone whispered her name. Kate looked to her right and saw Lilly.

"Lilly, what are you doing here" she said running up to her in shocked. Lilly only whimpered as she started to hug her sister tightly. Kate slowly wrapped her arms around her protectively.

"KATE!"

Kate looked up and saw Lilac and Brittney running up to her before joining in the hug. Kate just stood there in shocked. She thought she was the only one who got captured, but why did they capture Lilly, Brittney and Lilac?

She slowly broke the embrace and looked all three of them.

"Why are you guys here" she asked curiously and wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know, but we got captured for some reason" Brittney replied to her.

"I haven't even recognized every single one of them" said Lilac referring to them. Kate growled when she said that. If only she had a chance to take out Kyle at the very beginning, none of this will happen.

"Well speaking of that, but I think Kyle is the one who planned this" she said angrily.

"Wait Kyle" asked Brittney and Kate nodded her head. Brittney started to growl loudly and began scratching the ground.

"What do we do know" Lilly asked still hugging her sister.

"I don't know. All we can do is wait for our pack to make their move" said Kate looking out of the den.

* * *

Humphrey fell onto his belly when he heard the news. Kate went missing?! Humphrey couldn't believe it. There's no way she went missing. He continue to listen their conversation.

He then widened his eyes when he heard that Kate was taken by unknown wolves, and then the alpha that Winston was talking to said that he recognized one of them.

Humphrey couldn't believe what he just heard. It was Kyle. He was the one who kidnapped Kate. He started to growl at this. How could a wolf would do such a thing? He reminded him of that criminal he watched from the news, and it was just pure evil.

If Sargent and his dad was here, they will immediately find Kate in a blink of an eye.

"What are we gonna do now sir" the alpha asked Winston.

"We will head to the southern territory and convince them to stop this madness. If they say no, we will go to war with them" Winston replied. Humphrey looked down at the ground and began to think hard. He had no idea how wolves fight. He was thinking about telling them using an attack strategy that no animals have ever seen.

And there's only one animal who can use it considering they are the ones who create it. Humphrey remember watching war movies with his dad. He remembered watching 300 where the Spartans hold their guard against a thousand Persian soldiers, and killing them ease.

He also remember the flanking maneuver where one squad attacks them from behind while the others stay behind and keep them distracted. Humphrey sighed and give it a try.

"Uh sir" Humphrey called out, getting other's attention

"What is it Humphrey" he asked him.

"Um, I think we should create two groups. One should keep them distracted while the other should sneak around and get Kate out of there" he explained. Winston looked at the alpha he was talking to before looking at the others. He began to smile when Humphrey said that. This is new. Very new, and it was clever as well.

"Humphrey, where did you learn that" he asked.

"Uhhh I learn it from other...wolves" said Humphrey nervously. He didn't want to give out any hints about himself. Before Winston could say anything, Garth and Hutch came running up to them.

"Winston. Lilly went missing" Garth shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, Lilac and Brittney went missing as well. I haven't see them during their alpha duties until I went to their den" Hutch informed. Winston growled at this. This took way too far. Way, way waaay to far.

"LET'S MOVE" he commanded. Humphrey was about to follow them, but Winston stopped him from doing so. "No Humphrey. You're staying here."

"No. I'm going. Besides, I'll lead the second group and grabbed Kate" he said not backing down. Winston was surprised. He was surprised to see an omega wanting to go to war. But he had no choice. Humphrey is the only one who knows how this strategy works. "Alright." Humphrey smiled and watched Winston leading the group towards the southern territory before following them. Little did they know that they were being watched.

The pack was being watched by a certain group.

* * *

"So...why are we blending our scent with the environment" Titan asked as he rubbed the leaves and dirt on his fur.

"So other animals don't know that we're here. That's how hunters stalk their prey" Kiana replied as she helped rubbing the dirt on Sargent.

"Oh man my parents are going to hate this smell" Max complained.

"Don't worry Max. We'll take a bath after we find Humphrey" said Hummer trying to cheer him up. Sargent started to walk up a slope and looked down to see a group of wolves having a conversation. He then looked around trying to see if Humphrey was in there. If he was, that means he got captured by them. But then, he remembered the girl that was with Humphrey.

He sighed, realizing that Humphrey is not the only one that needed to be rescue. He continue looking around before spotting a familiar figure. It was Humphrey, and it looks like he's talking to one of the wolves.

"Whoa, that's a lot of wolves" said Jade looking around. Sargent pulled his paw up in the air.

"Quiet" he said as his ears flickered. He then started to listen to their conversation. The others knew what Sargent is doing as they looked down and saw Humphrey,

"What's he doing" Sky asked.

"Looks like they're having a rescue mission, and Humphrey planned to make a flanking maneuver" Sargent explained as he watched them heading south. "And it looks like they're heading somewhere down south. I say we follow them."

"Follow them? That's crazy" Lightning exclaimed quietly.

"I know, but we'll get Humphrey out of there when he's not with the others" he replied as he walked down the slope. The dogs looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders before following him.

As they reached at the bottom of the hill, they came across a wolf.

"Hey you shouldn't be here" he said growling at them. The Huskies, Kiana, and Max took several steps back before holding their ground and growled back at him.

Hummer was about to charge in, but Sargent stopped him.

"Let me handle this" he said before slowly started walking towards him. The wolf growled loudly before charging at Sargent. Sargent immediately looked up and everything went in slow motion. He then glared at his wrist, side of his neck, his nose, and his side. Sargent stood there, waiting for him to get closer and closer before step a side and hitting him on the side of his neck.

The wolf yelped before collapsed onto the ground. The dogs stared at him in shocked. Sargent smiled as he looked at the wolf

"Just like old times."

**Wait...wait...WHAT?! WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY THAT?! Now, I want you guys to go to the store, grab some popcorn, and drinks for chapter 14. I'll say this as many times as I can cause I can't help myself. The next chapter is gonna be so damn epic! I already started writing on it lol. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	14. The Unexpected Battle

The sun started to set down, and the storm startled to settle in.

Humphrey looked up at the sky as he walked along with the group. He knew that this is a bad time to go after them considering the rain will cover their scents if they run away. He looked around and saw Garth was anxiously leading the group. He was at least ten feet ahead of them with sweats dripping down his face and panting really hard.

Before they could walk any further, Winston put his paw up in the air, giving them a sign to stop where they are. He lowered his head to the ground and sniffed the ground before looking ahead.

"We're getting close" he said. Winston then looked at Humphrey and then the others.

"Garth, Hutch, Cando, and Humphrey. You guys sneak around while we give them some time" said Winston.

"I agree" said a voice. They all looked to their left and it was Tony and his pack.

"Tony. What are you doing here" Winston asked him.

"Well I've heard that you guys are going to rescue Kate, Lilly, Lilac, and Brittney. And I supposed that you are not doing it alone. You got to remember Winston. We are united" he said smiling. Winston smiled back before looking back at the second group.

"Alright, I need two more wolves" he said. Tony looked to his right before looking to his left. He was looking at Scar and Claws before he motioned his head towards them. They both nodded their head as they joined with Humphrey's group. Winston walked up to Humphrey. He put his paw on his shoulder and gave him a bright smile. He knew what Kate saw in Humphrey. Humphrey was different from other wolves he knew from the past and today. He had never seen a wolf so smart and knew what its doing when it comes saving someone else. And that is Humphrey, the Omega.

"Humphrey. Good luck" he said. Humphrey smiled and nodded his head. Winston then looked at the alphas in Humphrey's group.

"I need all five of you to sneak up behind them after you guys get the girls out of here" he commanded.

"Yes sir." And with that, they head to the west to flank them around. Winston and Tony looked forward and glared at them.

Winston growled when he recognized one of them as they came out of the bushes. It was his old fellow comrade. King.

"King" he growled. King smiled as he stood about fifteen feet away from him.

"Ah Winston. It's been a long time since I've seen you" he said sitting down. "Let's see. Last time that we've talked to each other is when you banished me for getting rid of the omegas. Isn't that right?"

"Are you the one responsible for this" Tony asked him. King looked at the ground and smiled.

"Hmm. Well, I did create my own pack with no omegas. Just alphas, but my friend Kyle is the one who is responsible for this" he said evilly. Winston growled as he started to scratch the ground. He wanted to attack him so bad, but he shouldn't. He needs to wait on them to get Kate and the others out of here.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Western Pack, Eve was sitting at the top of the slope.

She was staring down south where her mate is. Recently, she woke up from her nap and then heard that both of her daughters were kidnapped by Kyle and other unknown wolves. She wanted to come with him, so she can tear them apart, but someone has to watch their pack. Eve sighed as her body started to shake in anger.

She can barely hold on the urge to go and torture Kyle to death.

Too bad she wasn't there. If she was there, she would obliterate everyone else. Eve looked around the territory and saw omegas spending time with their family. Alphas were kept close to the pack as they scan around the area just in case there are any intruders entering the territory.

Eve stared back at the location they were at, hoping that they would stay safe and come back in one piece.

* * *

Garth felt like they were getting close. He can smell Lilly's scent less than eighty yards away. He smiled and started to walk even faster along with the other alphas. Humphrey followed them closely as possible. He can hardly keep up with them, and he definitely didn't want to bother them. Especially Garth. When he was leading the group after leaving Winston and the others behind, Garth bumped his shoulder harshly without apologizing to him.

It didn't bother Humphrey at all. He understands what he's going through. Then, there was a bright scar appearing in the sky with a loud bang, making Humphrey yelped. The alphas stopped walking and looked at him with an worried expression, thinking that he got attacked, but he didn't.

"Are you okay" Garth asked him.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. It kind of startled me for a bit" Humphrey replied as he walked past him. The alphas looked at each other before following him. He looked to his left and saw Garth walking beside him.

"So your name is Humphrey right" Garth asked him.

"Yeah" he said, making him chuckle.

"Omegas are strange wolves" said Garth, getting his attention.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well...I thought Lilly was an alpha considering that her parents are alphas, but turns out she's an omega. I...never met an omega in my entire life, and I don't know how they act in person. Lilly is the first omega I've ever talked to. Her jokes are funny, and when I showed her my moves. She did her best when I taught her some of my moves. I really liked that. Plus her eyes are really beautiful" he explained smiling as he pictured Lilly's beautiful lavender eyes. Humphrey raised one of his eyebrows.

"And what does that have to do with me" he asked.

"Oh uh sorry haha. It's just that...alphas never really thought what you said back then with that strategy. Including me. It surprised me to see that my dad and Winston didn't even think about that."

"Yeah I agree with him" said Hutch joining in, making Humphrey smile.

"You know, if you ever had a chance become a pack leader or marry Kate. You could be the greatest pack leader of all time." Humphrey blushed when he said something about marrying Kate. Humphrey never really thought about marrying Kate. Plus, he didn't even confess his feelings to her yet.

They all stopped talking quietly and continued walking down the path.

Then, Garth sniffed and looked straight ahead.

"We're getting close" he said. They walked through the bushes, and Garth looked around. It was a wide open area surrounded by trees and boulders. Garth then shot his head towards a den that was under a big tree. He looked closely inside and saw a familiar white wolf. He gasped when he realized who it was.

"Lilly" he exclaimed as he ran towards her. Lilly perked her ears and looked straight outside to see Garth running towards her with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Garth" she said and was about to run towards him until someone held onto her. Garth widened his eyes and then he was tackled to the ground along with the other alphas and Humphrey.

The girls in the den came running out but soon to be held by other wolves.

Garth looked up and saw Kyle holding onto Lilly, making him growled as he tried to stand on his paws with all of his strength. The wolf that was on top of him was struggling to keep him on the ground, but lucky for him. He was getting help from two wolves as they jumped on top of him. Garth grunted and roared.

He tried it again but it was useless.

Humphrey looked up and saw Kate trying to escape from the wolf's grasp.

"Kate" he yelled. Kate gasped and looked at Humphrey in shock.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here" she yelled back at him. Kyle looked at him and smiled. He looked at the wolf who was standing right beside him before whispering his ears. The wolf nodded his head, and replaced Kyle by holding onto Lilly. Kyle walked over to the other wolf that was holding Kate. The wolf quickly stepped to the side and Kyle forced Kate onto the ground.

Kate grunted and growled at him.

"Get your paws off of me" she growled as she tried to fight back. Kyle only smiled before looking at Humphrey.

"Say Humphrey. How would you feel if I mate with Kate right here in front of you" he asked him, smiling. Kate and Humphrey widened their eyes when he said that. Kate growled loudly as she tried to fight back. She stood up, and tried headbutting him. Kyle just smiled before laying down on her. Kate was about to look back and grab the hold of one of his ears, but Kyle put his right paw on her head.

He then slowly licked the back of her neck, making her whimpered. She looked at Humphrey knowing that her virginity will not be taken by him as tears formed into her eyes.

"I've been waiting for a long time to do this" said Kyle as he decided to tease her by pressing his crotch on top of her rear end.

"NOOOO" Lilly screamed as she tried to fight back. The alphas widened their eyes to see all of the girls that were kept in hostage are about to get raped. Hutch looked to his left and saw Claws were in the same position as them.

Garth started to scream at Lilly's name, making Hutch growled before glaring at Kyle.

"Why are you doing this?" he yelled at him. Kyle only smiled as he shot his gaze at him.

"So we can make alpha pups to show that they are superior to omegas. Lilly on the other hand, will be our sex toy" Kyle replied to them. This made Garth growled, but no one is louder than Humphrey. Humphrey growled louder than any alphas in the world. He heard his dad's voice in his head about the purpose of not giving up. With all of his strength he had left and was given by his dad, he slipped out of the wolf's grasp before charging at Kyle.

Kyle quickly motioned the other wolf to hold onto Kate before stepping aside as Humphrey went flying by him. He stopped and turned around only to be greeted by a paw smack on his face.

Humphrey yelped as he fell onto the ground as Kyle got on top of them. He started hitting and scratching Humphrey's chest, and his face with a smile on his face. Kate started screaming at his name, and telling Kyle to stop, but he didn't.

Kyle stopped what he was doing before grabbing Humphrey's mane and pulling up to him.

"This is how much I hated you" he said before slamming his head onto the ground.

"Please Kyle...please stop" Kate begged with tears flowing down her cheeks. Kyle didn't listen to her. He moved his jaws up to his neck, and Humphrey only whimpered. He can feel his breath getting closer and closer to his neck. He can hear Kate screaming and wailing after him. He knew that he was going to die right here. If only...If only his dad was here, he will not be in this position by now.

Then, he felt nothing. Humphrey slowly opened his eyes and the only thing he saw was Kyle flying across the field. Humphrey then heard a loud bark right above him.

He immediately looked up and couldn't believe what he just saw. Everyone stopped and locked their eyes on the action that's going on. Especially the one who knocked Kyle off of Humphrey.

"Kyle, are you alright" said one of the rogues.

"Give me a minute" Kyle replied to him. The rogue wolf looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. The one that sent Kyle flying away is a huge dog. Roughly about the same size as a wolf.

The rogue wolf that was helping Kyle growled when he realized it wasn't just an ordinary innocent harmless dog.

"A Kangal" he said as he started charging at him. The Kangal stepped aside as he watched him flying through the air. He smiled before grabbing his scruff and threw him against the ground.

Out of nowhere, another dog came flying by and pinned him to the ground. It was an Alaskan Malamute. The Kangal helped him out as he looked at the wolf for the last time before locking his jaws on his throat and ripping it to pieces. The Alaskan Malamute closes his eyes when he does that.

"YOU BASTARD!" Another wolf came charging in but was greeted by a smack by a bunch of paws. He shook his head before looking up to see an attractive female Karelian Bear Dog. He growled and tried to tackle her down. The female dog stepped aside and started to whistle. The wolf looked at her in confusion. He had no idea why she just whistled when she's in the middle of a fight. The wolf shrugged his shoulders and began running towards her. Suddenly, ten dogs just came out of the bushes and rammed against him. Two dogs started to appear through the bushes and were greeted by ten other wolves who were just standing there.

It was a male and a female who looked alike. The wolves started to look at each other. They looked back and started growling at them, making the male smile.

"Zoom zoom" he asked the female right beside him. The female nodded her head with a smile, and with that. They tore off into different directions.

"After them" said one of the rogues. They split into two groups with five wolves in it. They noticed that the male dog was running slower than they thought they would.

One of them smiled as he started to catch up. But...he took the bait. The male dog smiled and then left them in the dust with an outstanding burst of speed. They realized something. This dog is way too fast. Too fast for them to catch up. What they didn't realize is that they were heading to another dog as she came in zooming down.

The male jumped over her, and the female slid right under him as she tripped all five of them while the male tackled the other. Kyle slowly stood up and saw the event that's going on.

He then widened his eyes to find himself looking at dogs attacking other wolves. He had never...ever...thought that this was possible. They were attacking the wolves in numbers, giving themselves an advantage to take them out.

Kyle started to growl loudly as he locked his eyes on the big dog. He began to charge at him at full speed before pouncing on him. He gritted his teeth and was about to finish him off until someone pushed him off. But this time, it felt even more powerful. Kyle slid onto his paws before looking up to see who it was.

But he saw nothing except bright lightning yellow eyes. Kyle couldn't make out what he looks like, so he assumed that he had black fur. He wasn't sure how big he is, but his strength and the power he just used seconds ago tells him otherwise. All the other wolves who were fighting the dogs looked at the mysterious figure.

Then, the sky started to rumble. A bright lightning flash in the sky rapidly, making the wolves, including Kyle gasped at the sight that they had never seen before. The lightning strikes in the sky again, revealing the figure.

To their surprise, he wasn't big as the Kangal or the Alaskan Malamute. Instead, it was a dog about the same size as the others. Kyle and the others started to back up as they stared at the right side of his body.

As the lightning flashes again in the night sky, it reveals two gunshot scars with a horizontal scar across. One was right up on his shoulder while the other was on the side of his ribs. Any animal that has scars from monsters, and survives the attack are considered to be legends. Humphrey gasped when he realized who it was. Whenever the lightning flashes in the sky, he can see a Dutch Shepherd wearing a collar with a golden star name tag that says "Sargent," and there's only one dog who has that.

Kyle smiled when he looked at his figure. He looked a lot weaker than the others despite him not being built. He was just slim and didn't do much exercise in his point of view.

"Well well well" Kyle started. "Looks like we got all dogs here" he said before sniffing the air. "And it seems like you are no longer with the monsters." Sargent didn't pay much attention to him. He moved his yellow eyes around, looking at trees, and certain spots while Kyle spent his time rambling off.

'What kind of an idiot is he? No one talks whenever they're in a battle. Especially when he is giving more time to his enemy to look around' he thought.

Kyle noticed that he didn't even pay attention to what he just said. He was explaining how good it is to kill a dog who is not with the monsters, so he doesn't have to worry about it.

"HEY! Listen when I'm talking to you" he said growling at him. Sargent just looked at him, showing no expression, making Kyle stop his tracks as he shivered.

'Th-That expression' Kyle thought. Kyle wasn't scared despite the fact that he felt nothing towards him. It's because his expression is a splitting image of a monster back in Alpha school during the attack. Kyle growled. He will never ever backed down from his own fear. Then, Sargent did something that no one had ever seen except the dogs and Humphrey.

Sargent planted his left paw in front while his right paw from the rear steps back. He then let out a hissing and buzzing sound as he breathed in the air.

Every wolf felt like the air just got denser, and felt bad vibes coming from Sargent. It only made Sargent smile when he remembered the time back in the day when he was in Afghanistan. He remembered the face of his old father wearing a black helmet and carrying an assault rifle.

"Sargent. Blikseminslag" he commanded.

Sargent smiled as the memories started to fill in his mind.

"Blikseminslag (Lightning Strike)" he repeated after him. Right after when he said that, he spread his stance even farther with his claws dug in the ground. Kyle gritted his teeth before flying towards him. He aimed his jaws for the neck while Sargent narrowed his eyes.

And then, he disappeared right in front of him.

"He vanished" Kyle gasped. He looked around, only to see a black blur jumping trees to trees. Kyle took several steps back before touching the boulder right behind him. He had never seen any animal crazy as him. He looked ahead and saw Sargent appeared at one big tree branch. Sargent then uses the tree branch as a slingshot.

He came flying towards Kyle faster than he expected before slashing his right arteries on his neck with his claws. Kyle didn't move nor did he see what he did to him. It happened way too fast.

Within seconds, Kyle started to scream in agony from the pain and held his neck with his paws to stop the bleeding.

"Ahh. It's been a long time since I've seen blood in my own paws" Sargent whispered. Kyle slowly turned around and found Sargent staring at his paws.

"W-Who are you" he asked weakly. He knew that Sargent is not a normal dog. He knew he's something way more than being a dog. Sargent only smiled when he said that before looking back at him.

"My name is Sargent...and I'm the first one who used to be a special elite attack dog from the US Navy Seals." Humphrey totally forgot about his story and what he used to be before becoming a police dog. Back then after Humphrey met his father when he was a pup, Sargent got his name from other soldiers because he's the first one to become a special elite attack dog.

He's been known to be the only dog who commanded Privates in the military, and the one who killed terrorist's special forces with a help from his dad. He's also one of the few dogs who learned special moves to take down a full grown human within seconds. Before Humphrey became an adult, Sargent wasn't in the military anymore. He was in bad shape and had to get surgeries from it, which forced his old father to find another dog to replace him.

Kyle had no idea what he said. The only word he understood is special elite attack dog. He stood several steps back again before collapsing onto the ground.

"That wound is going to kill you by the way, and you deserved it." Kyle began to panic when he said that. He jumped onto his paws and tried to find something desperately to stop the bleeding. But he couldn't. He slowly looked at Kate before laying down and started crawling towards her weakly.

Kate only glared at him. She hated him more than she thought. She easily escaped from the wolf's grasp who was terrified of what Sargent did to Kyle.

"K-Kate" said Kyle before he got pinned by Kate.

"I hate you so much, and I hope you finally understand that I'm not interested in you. Especially in Alpha school. But you...you don't. You're too obsessed with me, and almost ruin my life right here" she explained to him. Kyle didn't listen to her. He only stared at her eyes before leaning up and trying to kiss her. Kate only growled and shoved his snout onto the ground.

The rogue wolves saw this and was about to stop her until Sargent snarled at him. They only whimpered and put their tails between their legs.

Kate glared into his eyes before she moved away from him.

"WHY?! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU?! HUH?! If you don't accept my love, then I will kill Humphrey and then I will kill you with his blood on my paws" Kyle yelled at her. Kate immediately turned around with flames in her eyes.

She was about to charge at him and kill him until Sargent put one of his blood paws up.

"Leave him alone. If you kill him without letting him suffer to death, he will not feel the pain that he deserves" he said. Kate nodded her head and glared at Kyle who slowly started to lose his life. And with that, Kyle stopped moving. Sargent put his ears on his chest to see if his heartbeat was still going. He waited, and waited, and waited until he stood up and sighed.

"Is he dead" Kate asked him.

"Yeah. He's dead" Sargent replied to her. Kate sighed happily before looking at Humphrey who was getting crushed by a female husky.

Humphrey only smiled as he hugged her back as she cried onto his shoulders.

"Oh Humphrey. I thought I lost you" she cried.

"Jade. Please calm down. I'm okay I promise" he said smiling.

"No you are not Humphrey. Look at you" she said looking at his injuries.

"Jade I-"

"Don't worry Humphrey. As soon as we get you home, your dad is gonna take you to the vet" she said, licking his wounds.

"She is right" said Sargent, walking up to them. Humphrey widened his eyes. He didn't even think about going home despite the fact that he had so much fun with the pack. Especially when he found out that his family is alive. Humphrey slowly looked at the ground and sighed heavily. He wasn't too sure how they reacted to this, but he decided to give it a try.

"I...I'm not going back."

**Cliffhanger. I feel like this chapter is being rushed, especially at the ending. I don't know. It's probably my point of view. Oh yeah, and let me give you a hint for the next chapter, which I probably won't work on until I decided to. The next chapter is gonna have some hard feelings. That's all I can say lol. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	15. The Hardest Choice

**I'm just going to give you guys a warning that this chapter do have hard feelings. So...prepare yourself.**

"I...I'm not going back."

The dogs stopped what they were doing before looking at him. Then, Sargent started laughing at him a little bit.

"Haha, nice one Humphrey...you're joking right" he asked hoping that it was a joke, but it wasn't. Humphrey shook his head, telling him that it was not a joke. Jade widened her eyes before smacking both of her paws on Humphrey's face and pulling it up to her.

"Humphrey. Are you crazy?! Why?! Why do you want to stay? We have plans together, remember" she said, reminding him what she said in the beginning. Sargent was about to say something until he noticed that other wolves were looking at them strangely. He sighed heavily and looked at Humphrey. He stood up before walking towards him, grabbing his ear and started pulling him away from the crowds. The dogs looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They start following him past the bushes to see Humphrey sitting down right in front of Sargent.

"Humphrey. This is madness. Why? Why do you want to stay here after you spend your entire life in the human world" he asked him softly. Humphrey looked down at the ground, trying to think of a response for him. Jade sat down right next to him and started rubbing his back softly.

"it's just...I've found out that my real family. My real, real family is alive this whole time while I'm with a human. I thought they died way before I met you guys, and I...I just want to stay here, and spend my time with my family. I think I...belong here" he explained.

"Humphrey. You...do not belong in the wild..." Sargent replied to him.

"But I do belong in the wild. I'm a wolf, and I have a family here. I just can't leave them behind here." Sargent started growling at him, making Humphrey jump a little.

"If you're going to stay here in the wild, YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE SOMEONE BEHIND IN THE HUMAN WORLD AS WELL" Sargent snapped. "And it's not only us Humphrey. You will be leaving your dad behind as well. The one who protects you, raises you, and give you so much love." Humphrey widened his eyes when he said that.

He couldn't disagree with him. Sargent was right. He couldn't leave his dad behind.

"Your dad is just a kid. What will happen to him if you stay here? Do you really want to hurt him that bad" Sargent continue asking him, making Humphrey a lot worse than he ever felt in his life. "Do you want to see him getting another dog? Replacing you? Do...D-Do you want t-to...to be in the...same position as I am." Humphrey looked up and instantly laid his ears flat and dropped his tail to the ground. Humphrey was not the only one who feel this way. All the dogs do.

They all know what Sargent is going through, and it's far worse than they thought. Sargent was madly on the verge of tears.

There's no way he will never forget that day. The day that haunts him right after leaving the military.

* * *

Sargent weakly opened his eyes. His body felt extremely numb due to his injuries. The last time he remembered was being shot down when he was chasing his target that was located off the coast of the United States. He remembered running and leaping towards him before he immediately turned around and gunned him down point blank on his shoulder, his side, and getting pistol whipped in the head.

All he heard was his father screaming in anger.

Sargent looked around the room, and noticed that he was in sick bay. He looked at his own body and saw bandages covering his side and his shoulder. Then, he heard yelling outside of the bay. He looked at the window and saw his dad arguing with the general.

"You can't possibly do that sir" he shouted.

"I'm sorry Private. He has to go, and you know that dogs are different than humans when it comes to this kind of injuries" he replied. Sargent was confused about what's going on between them. He looked at his father and noticed how sad he is.

"But sir, he's gonna be fine once he recovers. I promise. Don't you know that he's the strongest and the most elite dog out there?"

"I am not going to tolerate this behavior Private! He has a broken shoulder and possibly losing his arm. You have to understand this. Now follow orders and do as I say!"

And with that, he walked away, leaving him alone in the hallway. Sargent can see him gritting his teeth together before walking away. Sargent tried to call him by barking him, but he couldn't. He was too weak to do so.

Then, he saw a man approaching him with a cage in his hand. Sargent smiled and started wagging his tail, but then he stopped when he saw the man's face expression.

Sargent looked outside of the window, wondering what his dad and the general talking about. Are they talking about him? He continues thinking and not realizing that he was injected with Toradol before getting lifted up in the air and being put inside the cage. The man carried him out of the door and then, out of the building. Sargent started to whine. He had no idea why he's out here. He should be in sick bay and recover from his injuries. Then, he heard barking on his right side.

He looked to his right and saw a German shepherd running towards his father standing right by the general's side. The dog panted happily, and Sargent stared at his father in confusion.

"This is your new partner, Private" said the General. Sargent gasped and stared at them in shock. Now, he finally knew what they were talking about earlier. They were actually talking about him. He let his thoughts process through. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't because this can't be true. Sargent...got replaced.

He looked at his dad and screamed after him with tears flowing down his cheeks as he tried to reach out to him with his paws, but he couldn't. The last thing he saw as he went over the hill was his father's face, and his new partner.

* * *

Humphrey slowly laid onto the ground, feeling a shame to himself. He felt like he was the reason that he had to bring it up. He slowly looked up to see him sniffing, and wiping the tears off of his face.

Humphrey felt extremely bad, and started to whine. Jade slowly walked up to him before rubbing his back softly.

"Sorry" Sargent apologized.

"No, I should be the one apologizing" said Humphrey, not making eye contact with him.

"No Humphrey I-"

"Can we talk about something else that I need to mention about earlier" said Ace, cutting Sargent off.

"And that is" Remy asked him.

"If Humphrey stays here, in the freaking wilderness, he's gonna get killed by the hunters." When he said that, everyone widened their eyes. No one, not even a single one of them didn't even think about that. Even Kiana knew what they were capable of. Her dad was a deer and a duck hunter. Humphrey looked down and started to think very hard. This...was the hardest choice in his life. If he left, he would be leaving his family behind, but on the other side; it's even worse than ever. If he stays, he will not only deal with bears, other wolves, and cougars. He will have to deal with something that is much far worse than all of them.

Something that is out of their level and this world. Humans. Humphrey knew that he may have a high chance at surviving their attack, but he won't at the same time. Other than that, he will also have to deal with his dad getting a new dog that will replace him.

Without a doubt, he knew that feeling just by looking and listening to Sargent's story.

"I think I'm more worried about Humphrey's injuries, but WE DON'T HAVE ANY FIRST AIDS" Jade screamed, getting Kate and the other's attention. They rush towards them and found Jade screaming in fear as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Jade, I'm fine" said Humphrey smiling a little.

"No you are not" Jade replied fearfully.

"Speaking of first ads, where is Jacky" Titan asked, looking around. Humphrey noticed that Jacky went missing. He was here with them minutes ago, and now he just disappeared in the wind.

"Right here big bro" he said popping out of the bush, carrying a bag in his mouth.

"Wait, where did you get that" asked Ace.

"Isn't that mom's bag" Sky added. Jacky nodded his head with a smile before setting it down and opening the bag. When the bag opened, all the stuff that was in start spilling out. Jade's eyes started to sparkle when she saw something that she's been wanting to use on Humphrey. First Aid Kit. She quickly snatched it, and opened it up.

There were bandages, tweezers, small scissors, Trauma dressings, Sting kill kit, and cardboard splints. Jade's smile faded when she noticed something.

"Oh great, how are we gonna get rid of infections. There's no water that is warm enough to get rid of it" she explained.

"Wait what are you guys doing to him" Kate asked them curiously.

"Oh, we're putting some bandages on to stop the bleeding, and since there's no warm water anywhere to clean his injuries. We might have to take him back" Jade explained, desperately wanting Humphrey to go home with her. Kate flattened her ears when she said that. She completely forgot about taking Humphrey home, but she knew that he belongs here, and it was wrong to separate him from his real family.

But on the other hand, it will be wrong separating him away from the human that raised him.

"What do you mean taking him back" Garth asked, making Kate and Humphrey widened their eyes.

"Oh, well you see. Humphrey is a d-"

"Ahh nothing" said Kate nervously, and cutting Lightning off. "I think we'll...hehe...we'll be right back." Kate then started pushing Garth and the group of wolves out of the bushes, making Humphrey sighed in relief.

"What was that about" asked Jade.

"Oh nothing" Humphrey replied to her.

"There's nothing going on between you two...riiiight?" Jade move her face closer to his with her demonic eyes. Humphrey gasped when he looked into her eyes. He had never ever seen her doing this before, and it freaks him out. It looks like she is going to murder someone with no hesitation. Just pure rage.

"There's-nothing-going-on-between-me-and-Kate. We're...We-We're-just-friends" he explained as fast as he can. He can hear his own voice started breaking up on how fast he spoke to her.

"Oh good" she said happily, after softening her mood. Humphrey froze at the sight of her. He made a promise to himself about not getting on her bad side. It's terrifying. Literally. Terrifying!

* * *

"What are you hiding from us Kate" Hutch asked her, being skeptical.

"I'm not hiding anything from you guys. I've never done that before" Kate replied to him nervously.

"Mhm...then how in the world those dogs knew his name" Cando questioned her.

"Uhh, they were friends before Humphrey joined the pack. They were actually wild dogs when he met them" she lied. 'This is the most terrible lie ever' she thought. Hutch, and Cando glared at her, making Kate feel uneasy.

"Guys guys" said Garth standing right in front of them. "Break it up. We don't have time to argue about this because we are in war." Hutch and Cando looked down at the ground and frowned. He was right. They're gonna waste their time on something that is not really important. Their pack is in war, and that is even more important than spending their time talking about Humphrey's friends.

"Speaking of war, we need to end it" Hutch claimed. Everyone looked at each other and nodded their head before heading back to Humphrey and the dogs.

When they got there, Jade finally finish her work by putting the last bandage on Humphrey's wounds. Kate smiled when she saw her fixing his body. This is very different than what her mom does. All she does is licking the wounds of her patient, and had to keep an eye on them while they're recovering.

Humphrey smiled as he stood up and noticed that Kate was staring at him. Before he can walk up to her, Garth stepped right in front of her with a stern look on his face.

"Humphrey, how do we end this war" he asked.

"Hmmmm, we can attack them from behind. Obviously, they don't know that we're here" Humphrey explained.

"That's too risky Humphrey" said Sargent.

"Wait what do you mean Sargent" Humphrey questioned him.

"You gotta need more one attack strategy in close combat" he said smiling. Sargent grabbed Humphrey's neck and then pointed his paw at the hill. "You see that hill?" Humphrey nodded his head, making Sargent smiled widely. "We're going to use Blitzkrieg, and a surprise attack. All we need is logs, and that will do the trick, but we need to push it at the same time without letting them know what's going on, and signal our allies to attack.

Humphrey smiled and nodded his head again. He had never thought about that because he didn't know how effective Flanking Maneuver is in close combat, but he needs to take Sargent's words.

He knows that Flanking Maneuver is effective in range combat, and it had been use in many wars.

"Alright, let's do it" he said. And with that, they started walking up the hill.

They manage to grab logs along the way, and Kate noticed that Humphrey was falling behind. He had his head down while dragging his tail on the ground. She stopped her pace, and waited for Humphrey to catch up to her.

"Hey" she said bumping his shoulder softly, making him look up. "What's wrong?"

"Oh...uh...nothing" he replied softly.

"You sure. You look kind of down back there."

"Yeah...I...uh...I-I'm fine." Kate wasn't fully convinced about his situation. Something is wrong with him, but Kate assumed it was something that had to do with him getting hurt, and seeing her almost getting raped.

If it is, Kate wouldn't want to talk about it either.

As soon as they reached at the top of the hill, Sargent looked down, and the enemies are in a perfect position to get trampled.

"Everyone ready" Sargent whispered, looking back at everyone. They all nodded their head with logs right in front of them. "Cando, get ready to howl." Cando nodded his head, and they both waited, and waited for Sargent's signal. "Now." And with that, they push the logs, and watched them tumbling down the hill. King and the others didn't notice what's going on until one of the logs dropped onto one of his pack, and then another.

Cando then howled to the sky, signalling the Western and the Eastern pack to attack. Both packs ran to each other, and then clashed right in the middle. The dogs looked away from the fight, and Sargent looked up to the sky to see that the sun is rising up.

"We better get going" he said.

"Wait, already? What about the fight" Scar asked them.

"They're already losing, and we have to get back to our parents before the noticed that we went missing" Sargent replied to him.

"What about Humphrey" asked Jade. Sargent looked at him, and Humphrey looked down at the ground with a frown. He then sighed before walking up to him and put his paw onto his shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you, but I'ma give you time to spend with your family" he said.

"But-"

"This is final Humphrey. I'll see you again." Sargent and the dogs then walked down the hill, leaving Jade behind. She was glaring at Humphrey with tears in her eyes.

"Come on Jade" Storm yelled at her. Jade sighed heavily before walking up to him, making him look up.

"You better choose the right decision Humphrey. I'm worried about you" she said hugging him.

"Okay." Jade then broke the hug and gave him a sad smile before catching up with the others. Humphrey watched them as they ran where they came from, leaving in his own thoughts...about his decisions.

**Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. I'm kind of stressed out of school work and writing chapters before publishing them on the day that I last updated one of my stories. This is what I get when school or something involves that takes my mind off of the plot lol. Right now, I'm going to take my time and tried to gather all of my ideas back, so I know what to write for the next chapter. What did you guys think/ What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	16. The Nightmare

Humphrey watched both packs clawing at each other. He wasn't surprised to see the Rogues losing the battle considering they lost so many wolves due to the war tactics used by the humans.

To be honest, Humphrey's group didn't even need to get down there and fight. All they do right now is talking about how amazing this strategy is. Humphrey turned his gaze slowly towards Kate who was standing there with a smile on her face as she watched them talking about it. Then, Humphrey gasped and felt his heart skip a beat.

He was in a perfect spot to see Kate's fur shining in the rising sunlight. If he brought a camera with him, he would totally take the opportunity to snap a photo of her. Humphrey started to form a smile on his face when he stared at her. He stood up and began walking towards her.

He was about to ask her what she's gonna do after she's done with her alpha duties until...he stopped walking. His eyes started to shake slightly. He had a memory that was not too long ago.

_"If Humphrey stays here, in the freaking wilderness, he's gonna get killed by the hunters."_

Humphrey started to back up. The more he thought about his decision, the more he reflected his memories back after he met Kate, and how she explained what humans are capable of.

_"They can camouflage really well to the point where we won't be able to see them. We wolves believe that they are the only animal that always catches their prey, and here comes the scariest part. If they see you, or you see them. You're dead in second, and the last thing you heard is BANG. If you manage to get an injury from their attack and start running from them, they will always find you and get to you. It's like a curse."_

Humphrey then sat down violently, and started to breathe in and out heavily. Kate noticed this, and start running towards him. She slid into a stop, and put her right paw on Humphrey's back before rubbing up and down slowly.

"Humphrey, what's wrong" she asked. Humphrey didn't respond to her. His chest felt heavy and his body started shaking a little bit. Then, he gasped. He realized what he is experiencing right now. Fear...

The fear that every wild animal is experiencing when it comes to humans. He remembered how scared Kate was when she told her story, and how nervous she is about facing her fear.

"Humphrey? Humphrey" Kate yelled at him while shaking his shoulder softly. Humphrey shook his head and looked at Kate in her eyes. He looked into her shaking concerned eyes. "Humphrey?"

"I'm sorry Kate" he apologized, laying his ears flat against his head. "I'm sorry...for making you worried." Kate shook her head with a smile before slowly wrapping her arms around him.

"It's okay Humphrey. It's okay" she replied softly. Humphrey hugged her back, and pressed his face against her right shoulder. Kate helped Humphrey up before looking at the rest of the group who was looking at Humphrey worriedly.

"I'll take Humphrey back to the territory. You guys stay here just in case something happen" Kate suggested. Everyone looked at each other before nodding their heads. Kate smiled, and started walking back to the territory with Humphrey leaning against her side. While they were walking, Kate turn her gaze at Humphrey who was looking at the ground. She now know that it has nothing to do with the incident earlier. She felt like she seen it before. She felt like she experienced before too, but when? She didn't want to bother him, but she couldn't bare the urge to ask him a question.

Kate sighed.

"Humphrey, can you tell me what's wrong" she asked softly. They both stopped walking, and Kate noticed that Humphrey was biting his own lip. "Humphrey?"

"I...I uhhh..." Before Humphrey can finish what he was trying to say, Kate put her paw on his left shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Just tell me a little bit. Okay" she said quietly. Humphrey smiled a little and nodded his head.

"It's just something about what me and my friends discuss..." he replied. Kate smiled and nodded her head. She didn't want to push his boundaries about what they are talking about considering that Humphrey didn't want to talk about. Whatever it was, it scared Humphrey.

Kate never ever saw Humphrey scared before. Whatever it was, it also scared her. Humphrey was the bravest wolf she knew in her life, and he would do anything crazy to save her life like he did during the mud slide. Kate shook her head, and they continued walking their way back.

It took several minutes for them to arrive at their territory. Kate looked to her side and saw Humphrey was about to fall asleep. She smiled as she stopped walking and bent down to let him sleep on his back. Humphrey then fell onto Kate's back gently before closing his eyes and went to sleep. Kate giggled when she saw his cute face on her shoulder.

"Goodnight" she said smiling lovely. She then stood up and continued walking down the path.

She looked up and saw Heather patrolling the borders. Micheal noticed it, and gasped when he saw her.

"Kate" he called her while running towards her. "Are you okay? I heard what happened?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks to your brother with his brilliant plan to save me" Kate replied to her with a smile plastered on her face. Heather looked at Humphrey who was resting on her back. He began to smile.

"Well I suppose I'll escort you" Micheal suggested. Kate nodded her head, and they both began walking side by side as they headed towards Humphrey's den. When they arrived, Heather was the only one who was inside the den, sleeping on the floor. Kate walked deeper into the den before sliding Humphrey off her back gently. She turned around and smiled at him as she stared at his sleeping face.

"Well, I'm gonna head out. See ya" he said walking out of her sight. Kate continue staring down at Humphrey. She move her paw towards his back before stroking it. She then moved her face closer to his and blushed.

Kate closed her eyes and kissed his right cheek before pulling away and walked out of the den.

* * *

(Humphrey's Dream)

Humphrey was taking a walk with his family at the west side of the territory. It's been a long time for them to do this. Humphrey enjoys it a lot. It was so much fun talking with his family and catching up some stuff.

While they were walking, the area around them went dead silent. There are no animal activities around them such as frogs croaking or birds singing. Humphrey and his family looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and continuing walking down the path. Humphrey didn't like this feeling at all. It feels like he's being watched by a ghost. He remembered Kate telling her story about her experience with humans, and the signs of humans are nearby. But the strange thing is that he couldn't smell any of them.

As they walked deeper into the forest, they started to pick up a smell. It smells like copper, and they all began to realize that they smelled blood.

Humphrey looked at his family who looked concerned. They had no idea what type of animal that was injured.

"Something's odd is going on out there" said Michael squinting his eyes.

"We need to be on high alert and investigate what's going on" Chrystal suggested. Everyone looked at each other and nodded their head before slowly walking towards the smell.

Heather started to get shivers. The forest has a really heavy feeling as they walk deeper into the forest. Whatever it was, it was a bad sign. This is a feeling that will put pressure on anyone else.

When they walked out of the bushes, they all gasped at the sight in front of them. There are three wolves lying on the ground in front of them with a crimson lake around them. Humphrey recognized them.

It was Salty, Shakey, and Mooch.

"Guys" he yelled. Humphrey was about to run up and check on them, but Salty slowly lifted his head up.

"H-Humphrey...D-D-Don't...come...any closer" he stuttered. "T-The M-Monster...is here-" As soon as he said that, a bullet whizzed from the right and made a gaping hole on the side of Salty's head.

"SALTY" Humphrey screamed before getting grabbed by Heather, and they ran back to where they came from.

"How?! HOW?! How can we not smell them" Michael asked.

"Keep running" Charley yelled. Humphrey's heart started hyperventilating. 'Is this the fear that Kate experienced before,' He wondered. Then, another bullet whizzed past him and hit Michael on the back of his head. Humphrey screamed as he watched his brother's life taken away. He stared back at his dead body with blood leaving his corpse. Humphrey started to lose the reason to live. His running pace slowly decreased while looking down at the ground, not caring about his life.

Chrystal then pushed Humphrey, giving him a sign to keep running. Humphrey snapped his thoughts as adrenaline started to flow through his body rapidly.

While he was running, he then heard gushing sounds right behind him, and didn't bother to look back considering he knew that his mom and his sister got hit. Within seconds, he felt a very sharp pain on his thigh as he screamed out in pain before rolling onto the ground.

He started to grab his leg gently and winced at the strong pain he's experiencing before looking up and froze. There, standing right above his sister was a human wearing camo clothing while holding Montana X3 hunting rifle with a scope. He then slowly turned his gaze at Humphrey with bright green eyes while putting bullets in his rifle.

Humphrey wasted no time laying there. He quickly stood up and started running away from him as fast as he could while fighting back the pain. He needs to warn the pack about the hunter. He's probably tracking him down.

If the hunter is able to reach the feeding grounds, it's over. They will never stand a chance against him, especially when he has Night vision. He ran about 20 minutes, and Humphrey then felt heavy footsteps coming right behind him. Humphrey almost fainted, and he feels so stupid.

He forgot that humans...can outrun almost any animal on this planet when it comes to long distances. The hunter started to gaining up on him, but instead of pulling out his rifle and shoot him. He ran past him, and then disappeared behind a tree.

Humphrey widened his eyes and started to look around for him, knowing that he could be anywhere.

Suddenly, Humphrey yelped. He began to roll onto the ground, and immediately stopped rolling when he felt his arm getting yanked. He looked down and saw his left paw getting crushed by a wolf trap. He tried desperately getting his paw out by opening the trap with his other paw.

"Humphrey?" Humphrey felt his heart skip a beat. He slowly looked to his right and saw Kate staring at him past the tree lines.

"KATE! RUN!" But it was too late. The hunter then appeared within the wind and aimed his rifle at her face.

* * *

During this morning, Kate was on her way to Humphrey's den, carrying food in her mouth. She can't help it but smile widely at the thought of meeting Humphrey again.

Before she could walk any further, Sweets, Candy, Brittney, Erica, and Lilac were in her way with a smile on their face. Kate didn't like where this was going. She had a feeling that they would tease her as usual, and embarrassed the hell out of her.

Kate slowly put the food down onto the ground, and started to smile at her friends nervously.

"H-hi girls" she greeted nervously. Candy only smiled and walked up to her before nudging her side.

"So...when are you gonna tell Humphrey about your feelings" Candy asked her. Kate widened her eyes before slowly looked down at the ground with blushing cheeks. She didn't plan when to confess her feelings. She's too shy to do so, and started to shuffle her paws together.

Candy giggled at the sight of her.

"You know, if you keep doing that and if Humphrey saw what you're doing. He will say 'Kate what are you doing? You look cute when you do that.' How will you react" she explained to her softly. Kate tensed up when she said that. It only made her sink to the ground with bright red cheeks that is showing through her fur.

"Please...stop" she said trying to force herself not to smile.

"Oh come on Kate. You need to confess your feelings to him or else, some other girl will steal him away from you" said Candy sternly. When she said that, Kate immediately stood up, almost hitting Candy in the face with her shoulder. She then took a deep breath before letting it all out.

"Alright, I'll think about it" she said acting seriously, but on the inside. She is nervous as hell.

Before anyone could talk, there was a loud scream coming from Humphrey's den, and Kate recognized who it belongs to. "Humphrey!" And with that, Kate swiftly grab the food and took off towards Humphrey's den.

As soon as she got to his den, Humphrey was curled in ball with all of his family member by his side, asking him what's wrong. Kate slowly approached him and noticed that he was shivering madly.

"Humphrey, what's wrong" she asked him softly. Humphrey didn't respond and continue whimpering fearfully. She sat down right next to him, and rub his back up and down.

She then bent down to his ears and started to whisper him softly.

"We can talk about this later when you're feeling okay." Humphrey slowly turn his gaze at her and nodded his head, making her smile a little. She waited on Humphrey for an hour long, which started to concern Kate.

Whatever it was, it send Humphrey in a traumatized state. Kate wanted to help him out with everything in her power in order to do so. She wanted Humphrey to be happy and spend his life out here in the wild. But for some reason, that kind of back fire when those dogs shows up.

Humphrey slowly stood up on his paws before walking out of the den with his tail between his legs. Kate gulped and slowly followed him outside. She saw him sat down and sighed.

"My friends. You know, those dogs before, told me something that I had never thought of before..." Humphrey started without looking back at her. Kate slowly walked up to him and sat down right next to him with concerned expression plastered on her face.

"They give me two choices. Either go back with them, and return where I was raised or stay here out in the wild, but there is one...*sigh* one thing that put a fear in their heart if I choose to stay here." Kate slowly started to widened her eyes. She knew what Humphrey was talking about, and it is certainly about the humans.

"If I choose to stay here, I will most likely gonna experience what you guys are going through and couldn't escape from it." Yep, he was talking about that.

"Is that what you're dream is about? Being hunted by them" Kate asked, making Humphrey gulped and nodded his head. He then put his head onto her shoulder, making Kate blushed when he did that. "H-Humphrey?"

"What am I gonna do Kate" he said sadly. Kate slowly pinned her ears against her head and wrap her right arm around him.

"We'll figure this out" she said softly before putting her head on top of his. Kate hated herself for doing this because she couldn't find a way to get Humphrey back where he came from, but she can't. She loves him soooo much.

* * *

In the middle of nowhere in Jasper, deep in the woods lies a trail where no animal have the balls to cross the trail. A f150 black truck slowly stop in the middle of the trail.

The doors opened up, revealing two figures. They started to put on the camo jacket and pants on before putting on their unique visions. One of them had bright neon green eyes while the other had pitch black eyes. The green eyed figure grab a Remington Model 870 while the other grab his compound bow and a bag. They looked into the depths of the forest before stepping in the tree lines. The hunt begins...now.

**RUUUUUUNNN! Btw, there is a reason why I did not state specifically what I meant by unique visions. The colors of the eyes should be a hint for your answers. Also, I'm going to start a new story that I never thought of, and I was so jealous that NoRoleModelz has that idea before I do. We were planning to make a collab story, but for me as usual because I can't control my other side. I ask him for a permission if I could have that idea, and he said yes. I'm not gonna spoilish the story idea so, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	17. Taste of Melody

It's been a few days since Humphrey had that nightmare. Kate walked out of the den and watched the sun rising up from the mountains. She couldn't help but worry about Humphrey. She felt guilty for not taking him to his dad after her parents took him away from him. She knows that it's a huge misunderstanding, but the problem is that...she didn't tell any of this stuff to them. But at the same time, she is scared about their reaction. She already put Humphrey in danger that is far worse than what Kyle did to him. She will never know when they will appear except smelling their scents.

Then Kate widened her eyes when she realized something. Back then, they didn't even notice the dogs joining in the fight, and dealing with the Rogues with ease. They didn't even get the hold of their scent from miles away. Kate slowly stood up as her eyes started to get bigger along with her fear.

She started to believe that this was the Human Alpha's doing. They taught them how to hide their scent. If her belief is right, she didn't even want to know what the leader can do. There are so many questions, and thoughts flooding into her head like it's nothing. She needed to tell Humphrey. She ran down the slope and headed deep into the forest.

Kate ran even faster as her fear started to grow bigger. She thought a human would be enough to send a powerful endless fear to every animal, but an Alpha Human?

Kate was sure to know that nobody ever heard of them.

When she arrived at Humphrey's den, she slowly peaked around the corner and noticed that Humphrey wasn't there with his family sleeping. She looked down at the ground and followed his tracks, which is heading straight towards the same lake where her and Humphrey howled last time.

She wonders what he is doing up so early. Maybe he hasn't slept as much as he used to because of the nightmare he had a few days ago? Whatever it was, it's not normal to see an omega waking up early. She poke her head out of the bushes and saw Humphrey sitting at the shore, moving his head. Kate tilted her head before slowly walking up to him.

She looked over his shoulder and saw him marking something with a stick, but what she didn't realize is that Humphrey is actually drawing her. Kate followed every movement that Humphrey was making with an amazed look in her eyes.

This is strange to see a wolf doing something like this. She thought log sledding was crazy, but this...this one whatever Humphrey's doing is very strange.

"Humphrey, what are you doing" she asked him.

Humphrey jumped at the sound of Kate's voice. Kate jumped back, and Humphrey immediately turned around with a nervous smile.

"Ahh, it's nothing Kate" he said, trying to erase the drawing with his tail. Kate stopped his tail from doing so and began to admire the markings. Kate widened her eyes when she noticed that the markings that Humphrey made was her. She looked at the reflection of herself at the water before turning her gaze back. Kate began to smile widely before looking back at Humphrey. Humphrey looked down at the ground with red blushing cheeks that were noticeable through his fur. Kate stood up and began walking towards him with her hips swaying side to side.

"Uhhh Kate...You see...That's...um" Humphrey stuttered before whispering to himself. "Oh god this is embarrassing." Kate didn't even pay attention to him. She finds it cute to see him drawing something that looks like her. It only made her feel extremely closer to him than she thought. Plus, seeing him embarrassed about something is even cuter to make her heart warmed up.

She couldn't express how much love she has for him.

Humphrey's face reddened every time Kate took each step. He kept shooting at her with his gazes to see her gorgeous amber eyes half closed with a lovely smile plastered on her beautiful face. Humphrey had no idea what to do in this situation.

This made him scared a little bit to see how close Kate is. Kate got up right up to his face, making Humphrey yelped by her fast movement and making him sitting down on his haunches.

Kate moved her head to his left, and then slowly licked his cheek passionately.

Humphrey widened his eyes in pure shock. 'Did Kate...licked my cheek' he wondered. He slowly looked at Kate, and she had slightly noticeable blushing cheeks, which honestly he found her very adorable.

Kate noticed that Humphrey had been staring at her for a long time before forming an evil grin on her face. She slowly moved closer to Humphrey's nose without him noticing her actions.

As soon as she got close to the point where Humphrey could feel her breath, Humphrey blinked his eyes several times to find himself almost kissing Kate. He yelped and then fell onto the ground on his back.

Kate started giggling at this and sighed happily. She wanted to tell him that she loves him so much, but she was afraid to hear his response. She wonders if he felt the same with her. Kate then looked back at the picture that Humphrey just drew and smiled.

"Where did you learn how to do that Humphrey? That is amazing" she said wagging her tail.

"I think you already know the answer Kate" Humphrey replied to her with blushing cheeks before whispering to himself again. "Ohmygod. Ohmygod. I'ma pass out. I couldn't believe she licked me." When he said that, he noticed the sudden change with her mood. Like she went from a happy loving girl to what seems to be a quiet, serious mixed in with worried looking girl. It made him worried.

"Kate" he called out.

"Humphrey. There's something I need to ask" she said sternly.

"U-Um...what is it?"

"Did your friends, you know, the dogs learn how to hide their scents from others?"

"Yeah...I bet Kiana is the one who taught them to do that. Her father is the one who might have taught her that. We tend to copy what our parents are doing and learn ourselves" he explained to her.

"Is...Is her father the alpha or the leader?"

"There's no that kind of rank in human society. That only happens when you're in the military, aka the army except the ranks have different names."

Kate sighed heavily in relief, knowing that they don't have those kinds of ranks on a daily basis. But it still concerned her. A human that has no scent is extremely impossible to know that they are nearby. If there is no scent, then that means...their presence is probably the only one to know that they are here. Humphrey locked his eyes on her. He wanted to tell her everything about the hunters, but it's best not to tell her. It would've paralyzed her with immense fear in her life, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to see her reaction when he told her everything about them.

Humphrey looked down at the ground while thinking deeply. He looked up to her before clearing his throat.

"Hey Kate" he said. Kate looked at him, and they both locked their gaze together. "Do you have time to spend with me later on? I'm planning to go on a walk if you do mind?" Kate's eyes started to glitter with joy when he asked her that. Usually, she is the one who's been asking Humphrey to go out somewhere to spend time together, but now it's Humphrey's turn.

"YES! I don't have anything to do later on" she replied quickly while beaming at him. Humphrey smiled when she said that. He looked behind her and saw her speedy wagging tail that can create a tornado.

It only made him smile even wider to see Kate extremely happy. Humphrey then saw her hips moving side to side like she was twerking, which made him blushed and looked away.

Then, a howl echoed throughout the valley, and Kate recognized that howl. She slowly looked at Humphrey and sighed.

"I guess I'll see you later" she asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah" he replied, smiling back at her. Kate widened her smile to show her beautiful white teeth before she started walking away with her hips swaying side to side. Humphrey couldn't help himself, but stared at Kate's rear end with blushing cheeks. Kate slightly turned her head, and Humphrey immediately looked away without her noticing him. Unfortunately for him, Kate did notice him looking at her. She giggled at him loudly, and continued walking with her hips swaying again. Humphrey kept shooting at her rear end with gazes until she was out of sight. He wanted to smack himself in the face so hard for being a pervert.

Humphrey shook his head, and began walking away. Meanwhile, Kate was happily walking across the feeding grounds. She was humming, and bobbing her head side to side. She walked past Lilly who was enjoying her meal with Garth.

Lilly noticed how happy she is considering her tail is wagging extremely fast and almost hitting her in the face.

"I'll be back" she said before pecking Garth on the lips. Garth smiled and nodded his head. Lilly stood up and began walking towards her.

"Kate" she called her, but she didn't respond to her. She had a huge dazed smile plastered on her face with hearts in her eyes. "KATE" said Lilly loudly. Kate snapped back into reality before looking right behind her to see Lilly trying to hold her laugh in.

"What" Kate asked her back.

"I've never ever seen you in such a good mood before" Lilly then gasped and give her a sly smile. "Is it Humphreyyy?"

Kate blushed a little when she said that. She gave her a dazed smile and nodded her head.

"What did you do?" Kate blushed heavily and slightly looked away from her. Lilly widened her smile and move closer to her. "Whaaat did you doooo?" Kate's ears started to turn slightly red, making Lilly giggled. "Come on Kate. Tellll meee."

"Alright alright. I may or may not have giving him a show while walking on my way back here" she confessed.

"Ohhhhh. Did he look at it" Lilly asked seductively, nudging her shoulder. Kate smiled and nodded her head again. "Hehe, what happened before that?"

"O-Oh...well he kind of asked me to go on a walk with him later on."

Lilly gasped at this and excitedly jumping up and down.

"That means he just asked you on a date" she said, making Kate yelped when she said that.

"N-No he didn't. I mean...I wouldn't mind though...and I might be oblivious soooo...hehe" Kate giggled dreamily. Lilly then started pushing Kate towards their parent's den. "H-Hey what are you doing?!"

"Getting you ready. I want to take the time on making you look so beautiful, so fine. Humphrey is gonna be head over heels when he sees you."

"Yeah right."

"Oh trust me. He will, and he will give you the most delicious and the best kiss of your entire life." Kate yelped aggressively after she said that. Lilly started laughing at her sister's reaction and continue pushing Kate.

* * *

Later that day, Humphrey was just getting out of the den without letting his family know where he was going. The main reason is because of his mother. Chrystal will literally gonna put a lot of work on him, trying to make him a chick magnet. The good thing is that they're not here at the den. Charley, Chrystal, and Michael have alpha duties that they need to do, and Heather was out playing with her friends.

He was on his way walking towards Pack leader's den, but he didn't notice that Kate was on her way to his den as well.

She was looking on the ground with a smile on her face, and thinking of what Humphrey will say to her. She had three hot pink flowers cluster in one spot behind her ear with her mane perfectly combed along with her fur and tail. She wanted to see where he would take her. Then, she gasped after realizing something else.

She is going to be alone with Humphrey, which means that this is the time where she will confess her feelings.

"Okay okay. Calm down Kate...calm down. You got this girl" she said to herself. "Let's see...Uhhh hi Humphrey. I just want to tell you that...I-I love you so much." Kate then blushed by her confession before starting shaking her head. "No no. That's not good enough."

She didn't even notice that she is not even heading towards the right direction. Instead, she kept walking back and forth in a straight line.

"Hmmm let's see. H-Hey Humphrey...there's something I want to tell you-"

"Tell me about what?" Kate yelped and she turned around to see Humphrey walking towards her. She then realized that this was karma for scaring Humphrey earlier today.

"Ah n-nothing Humphrey hehe...n-nothing r-r-really" she stuttered with blushing cheeks. "W-Wait, how long have you been there?"

"I just got here" he replied, and Kate sighed in relief. "Are you ready to go?" Kate smiled and nodded her head with her tail wagging happily. Humphrey smiled back and began leading Kate into the forest. Kate sped up her pace and began walking side to side with Humphrey. She looked at him without turning her head and smiled before scanning his features. His beautiful sky blue eyes gave her lovely chills up her spine every time she stared at his eyes. Then, she looked down at his body. His body wasn't exactly built like an alpha, but it was enough to satisfy her. She wanted to look at his sheath, but she'll get another karma if she does so. She'll pass out if he noticed her staring at his private area, and probably gonna hate her.

"Kate...Kate! Are you there" Humphrey called out to her.

"Hmm. Oh sorry. I was just zoning out" she replied to him.

"Oh don't worry. I do that some of the time." Humphrey then looked up at the sky and the moon. He smiled as he began to remember the time where he first howled with Kate. "Do you remember the time where me and you howl at the moon?"

Kate instantly smiled at that memory. She still remembers his beautiful howl in her heart, and always...always listened to it in her head whenever she was out patrolling the borders. Humphrey chuckled after getting a glimpse of her face.

"Humphrey. I swear to god that I will say this many times as I want to. Your howl is so beautiful, and I listened to it everyday in my head. Ahhhhh" Kate lightly screamed happily. Humphrey laughed at her, but also felt really happy after hearing that compliment.

While they were walking, they were completely silent. Kate kept glancing at him, and shuffling her paws while walking. She began thinking about how she is going to confess her feelings. But this put a lot of pressure on her. She doesn't even know where to start, and she doesn't want to make it too cheesy or corny. Kate wanted to whine so bad right now. She should've realized that she was going to be alone with Humphrey earlier on, and asked Lilly about how to confess her feelings.

They kept on walking and walking deep into the forest, until there was a strange noise traveling in the forest.

Kate perked her ears up in the air and began scanning the area around them. They had no idea where the strange noise was coming from, but for some reason...it sounded so beautiful. Humphrey then widened his eyes when he realized what that strange sound was.

His tail started wagging as he closely listened to the melody before realizing that this was no ordinary sound.

"Humphrey, what is that strange noise" she asked, but she didn't get any response from him. "Humphrey" she said, looking to her right, and saw Humphrey walking to a random direction that leads somewhere else. "Humphrey? Hey?! Where are you going?" Kate ran after him, but Humphrey continued to walk even faster. "Humphrey?!"

Kate kept calling out his name several times, and it's starting to scare her. "Humphrey? Please say something. You're starting to scare me a little bit."

Humphrey stopped walking when she said that. He felt bad for not letting her know what is going on right now.

"Sorry about that Kate" he said, turning around to face her. Kate slowly walked up to him, and brushed her body against his side.

"It's okay Humphrey. I'm just scared by that sound. What is that anyway" she asked him. Humphrey smiled when she asked that.

"Come on. Let's follow the music" he said walking away.

"Wait music? There's no way a bird that can make that sound...so beautiful" she replied. Kate started to admire the music as soon as she got closer to it. It sounds extremely beautiful. She hates to admit it, but it sounds even more angelic than Humphrey's howl.

"Kate, come on. I don't want to miss it" Humphrey shouted. Kate shook her head and followed Humphrey down the path. The music started to get louder and louder with each step they took. It sounded like it's way different from birds or maybe any animal's sound that they make. Kate wasn't even sure what was making that sound. The music was getting into her head because it was too good.

He had a huge smile on his face with a tail wagging along with the beat. Kate was starting to worry a little bit about him. She didn't know why his tail was doing that, but it kind of makes sense to her.

Humphrey was not the only one who was doing that. Kate didn't even notice that her tail was wagging with the beat.

The music continues getting louder as they closed in the distance, and Humphrey poke his head out of the bushes. He looked around and then realized where it was coming from.

It was coming from the open field with a small stage setup, and a person on the stage with the violin. Then, Humphrey widened his eyes as soon as the music went soft to a peaceful tone. Kate poked her head out of the bushes as well before gasping at what she just saw. She didn't expect that it was humans who were making all that sound. In fact, it was also attracting other animals. Birds, squirrels, deer, lynxes, foxes, and coyotes. All of them don't even care if they are predators or prey. The music was so calm that it took away their instinct.

Kate was amazed by this. Not only how the animals gathered around, but the fact that this music made her so calm. Every muscle in her body is relaxed, and all the weight on her shoulders are gone.

She felt like she was in paradise. A world that has no problem. A world that is only for peace. A dream that anyone would want to live in. Kate then closed her eyes and smiled. She began moving her head side to side, following the beat.

Humphrey looked to his left and smiled. Humphrey didn't plan this out. It just happened, and Humphrey felt glad that it did. It brings Kate to a calm state, and it felt like he actually helped her stress out.

They continued to listen to the beautiful music until it stopped playing. Many animals left in a hurry, leaving Kate and Humphrey alone. Kate sighed happily as she slowly sat down onto the ground before laying her head on Humphrey's shoulder.

She stayed there for a few good minutes without noticing what she was doing. She slowly opened her eyes to see Humphrey's beautiful white fur on his chest.

Kate then widened her eyes to the point where her eyes are the size of a dinner plate. She jerked her body away from him while breathing heavily.

"Uhhhh Kate, are you okay" he asked her with his head tilted to the side. Kate blushed heavily and slightly nodded her head in response. 'What did I do?! What did I do' she screamed in her mind. Kate felt Humphrey's hot gaze.

She slowly turned her head towards him before locking eyes. They both stay silent and unaware of their actions. They were moving their face closer, and closer. Their lips were inches apart from each other. Kate slowly move her eyelids half way and shivered when she felt his warm breath on her lips.

As soon as they were about to acknowledge their love, there was a loud piercing distress howl into the night sky.

**CLIFFHANGER IS SO MUCH FUN! Whoa, sorry for bringing up my demonic voice lol. Something is going to happen in the next 3 chapters. I smell their fear...it smells good. Also, sorry for not updating stories once a week. I just move into a new house, and I have tons of work to do with the house lol. A lot of furniture building, and fixing the "garage." What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	18. Onslaught

A loud distress howl pierce through the forest like a mad locomotive whistle. It echoed throughout the forest, scaring critters as they dug into their den deeper. Kate looked at the direction where the howl is coming from before widening her eyes. It was coming from the southern border. Kate then ran towards the howl, leaving Humphrey behind.

"W-Wait Kate" he yelled before running after her. Kate was running as fast as she could. Her heart started jumping up and down in her chest along with the fur at the back of her neck sticking up in the air. Something's bad is happening, and she can feel it. She can feel the terror in that howl. She hoped it wasn't one of her pack mates, and she hoped that it wasn't the humans attacking them. Humphrey was barely catching up to her. He had never seen her run this fast before. Not even in her hunt when Kate was showing off her moves to Humphrey.

While she was running, she then saw 6 wolves running towards the feeding ground with someone on their back. Kate recognized it was Hutch carrying the wolf on his back. From the look of the wolf, it appears to be a female with light black fur with silver streaks. She looked carefully and saw her leg bleeding heavily.

She ran after them, but then she slowed down when she realized that Humphrey was not with her.

She then turned around to see Humphrey running towards her as fast as he could. He had his eyes closed with his mouth opened, panting really hard from running so fast.

Humphrey opened his eyes to see her waiting for him, so he slowed down and took his time to catch up his breath.

Kate pinned her ears against her head. She felt bad for leaving him behind in the dust. Humphrey was not capable of running fast or being athletic as an alpha. She waited patiently for him until she heard him stop panting.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind Humphrey" Kate apologized to him.

"No, it's fine Kate. I completely understand, but let's go see what's going on" he replied. Kate nodded their head, and they walked towards the feeding ground.

"So, do you have any idea who that wolf is on Hutch's back" Humphrey asked Kate.

"I don't know, but from the looks of it. She has a bleeding leg from something else, and it looks bad." Humphrey turned his gaze forward and decided to stop asking questions. This is very important to both of them. Whoever is this wolf is in trouble, and she needs help fast.

When they arrived, there was a huge crowd from the Western and the Eastern pack. Kate peaked over everyone's shoulders, and saw Brittney rapidly firing at Winston with explanation. She then realized it was her who howled. Kate had never ever heard her howl is terrified before. She looked down and saw her mother, Eve, was working fast on putting the leaves on the crimson leg. Humphrey also peaked over their shoulders and stared at the unknown female wolf. Then, he smelled a familiar smell coming from the female's injured leg. He recognized this smell, and it was coming from her injured leg.

He knew that no one recognized this smell because it was coming from the trail inside her leg from the entry to the exit wound. He was pretty sure that every dog would recognize this smell. The smell of _**gunpowder**_.

Eve put her head against her chest, and sighed before lifting her head back up.

"She's not breathing" she claimed.

"I think I can help you out Eve" Humphrey suddenly said from the crowd. Kate tilted her head when he said that. She raised one of her eyebrows with a smile plastered on her face. This is one of her favorite things about Humphrey.

She knew he had something clever in his mind. Eve stepped aside, knowing that Humphrey had strange ideas in his head. Humphrey carefully walked up to the unconscious female. He then carefully looked at her body and noticed her drenched fur, which gives him a clue that she was drowned before. He moved her head in a tilted position and watched as her mouth began to slightly open up.

He put both of his paws on her chest and began pressing on it and releasing the pressure. Everyone in the pack carefully watches Humphrey.

"Wait, Humphrey what are you doing" Eve asked him curiously.

"It's called CPR where you put compression on the unconscious wolf to the point where you can save them from death. Sometimes you might give them mouth to mouth, so you can share your breath with them" he explained. Kate gasped loudly. Everyone looked at her strangely. Kate had her mouth open as wide as a Basking shark with pure white eyes. Her left eye twitches every second. In her mind, she was screaming louder than anything in this world.

She was so shocked to hear Humphrey's explanation when he said mouth to mouth. In other words, the kiss of life. She mentally screamed at Humphrey, constantly telling him not to kiss her.

Of course, Humphrey is not going to do that. He knew that this female wolf had water in her lungs, and he needed to get it out quickly. He continued doing CPR for a few minutes until he felt a strong pressure on her chest. Her chest jerked away from the ground, and the female wolf started puking out water before coughing from it.

The female wolf opened her dark sapphire eyes, and began scanning the area. She then got into a crouch position and started to growl everyone else.

When she did, she yelped and fell onto the ground after feeling a very strong pain in her right leg. She turned her gaze and saw how badly her leg looked. Eve slowly approached her before sitting down next to her, so she doesn't feel threatened.

The she-wolf quickly averted her injured leg, and slowly scooted herself away from Eve.

"Wh-Who are you" she asked her fearfully.

"My name is Eve, and this is the Western Pack. What happened" Eve responded. The female turned her gaze towards the ground, holding the tears in her eyes. Humphrey already knew what she was going to say. She was attacked by hunters. He knew that her leg, possibly her Tibia, is shattered to pieces, leaving her very vulnerable. If it was aimed at her ankle, it would amputate her foot. These bullets are no joke. They are capable of piercing through anything, whether you're an Armadillo or a Turtle.

"I...*sigh* my name is Emily...and I..."

* * *

In the middle of the woods, Emily was walking with a dark brown furred male wolf with hazel and yellow mixed eyes. His name is Jack. He was relocated to Jasper park along with his sister two weeks ago. He met Emily who was an alpha from the Southern Pack Emily has a little crush on Jack. He is an extremely handsome wolf.

She didn't know anything about him very much due to her shyness around him. But today was the day where she got to know him.

They were walking down the path, laughing, and talking about their stories. It was mostly about him. Emily didn't have any other stories considering that she spent most of her time out here. Much more like a lone wolf type of thing. She doesn't spend much time around other wolves in the feeding grounds.

While they were walking, they began to smell blood out in the distance. It was coming from Emily's den where she let Jack and his sister sleep. Jack thought that his sister was grabbing the food from the feeding grounds and was waiting on them.

They continue walking towards the den without knowing the footsteps right next to them. As soon as they got closer, they heard talking behind the bushes near the den.

"Dude. Nice shot man" one of them said. Based on its voice, it sounds like a male.

"Thanks man. Looks like we're going to have a feast tonight" said the other. Jack looked at Emily who shrugged her shoulders. They both walked out of the bushes at the same time and gasped loudly.

There, standing in front of the den were two tall tailless figures with trees, bushes, and leaves in their skins. One of them holds a familiar object that Jack and Emily recognized too well, and the other holds a crescent shaped object with two circular things on the end. Jack looked between both figures and saw his sister laying right in front of them with blood heavily dripping from a skinny object that is poking out of her chest.

Both wolves know them too well. The one that is known to be the greatest predator in history. The Monsters.

Jack couldn't hold in his emotions. His lips quivered madly along with his rapidly stuttering voice. Within seconds, Jack screamed fearfully. He was horrified to see his sister brutally killed in front of him. He screamed so loud that it scared every animal in his surroundings...except them.

They turned their heads around, revealing the most terrifying feature that they had never seen before. One of them had bright smokey green snail-like eyes with no mouth. Just branches, and leaves skin on his lower part of his face. The other had a hooded head like a Cobra along with the same feature mouth part, but he had huge pitch black eyes.

When the hooded figure looked at the wolves, his eyes suddenly turned bright smokey red eyes. The green eyed figure slides his left hand back and forth on the object with a loud click. A red object falls from the other object he was holding before he pointed at them.

"RUN" Emily yelled. They both hauled their life as fast as they could. But it was too late for one of them. There was a loud sound that rivals the Thunder in the sky.

Emily then felt a strong pain on her right leg. She fell onto the ground with blood spilling all over the places while screaming in pain. Lucky for her, Jack came to her side with a long leaf in his mouth. He quickly put it on her right leg before applying with sticky orange liquids.

"GO-GO" he shouted at her. Emily wasted no time, and began running with three legs. Jack ran right behind her. He can hear footsteps coming straight towards them in the distance. Jack kept his eyes forward, making sure Emily was okay even though she was not. It's far more important to run for their lives rather than stopping and fixing Emily's wounded leg. They ran for minutes without stopping. Emily already knew that the monsters are still on them. At first, she didn't believe any stories about them being the ultimate predator considering that they look weak with no protection, and no signs of claws and stuff. Especially when she hears that it's like a curse when you get attacked by them and manage to survive. But now, NOW: she's starting to believe it.

However, her wounded leg started to slow her down very fast. She felt like her leg was about to come off, and her bones were grinding on each other every time she ran.

"Come on Emily" said Jack, panting heavily

"I-I can't go any further. This is THE most painful injury I've ever had" she whined painfully.

"We have to keep moving. Otherwise we'll be dead by now." Emily sighed, and continue running while whimpering at the same time. She felt her leg was very numb, and she didn't realized that she was leaving a bloody trail behind her back. Jack also didn't even noticed it until now.

There was an exit wound on her inner thigh. He sighed, knowing that this will slow them down, but it's worth it to keep her alive.

"Wait stop" he said, and Emily did so before turning her head to look at him in confusion.

"But I thought we were-"

"Lay on your back."

"W-Wait what" she asked him with blushing cheeks.

"I said lay on your back. You have another wound that we both didn't even notice it till now." Emily looked down, and Jack was right. The exit wound was just as bad as the entry wound. Emily followed his order with no hesitation. Luckily for both of them, there was a group of leafs next to them, and a tree sap dripping from the body.

Jack quickly grabbed both of them and began applying onto her thigh. Emily blushed heavily. Jack was so close to her private region, and it feels like he's teasing her.

"Alright, all done" he said, and Emily stood up on her good three legs.

"Thanks" she replied, smiling at him.

"No problem." Then, they heard something snapped. Both of them turned their head behind them, and saw two bright glowing eyes in the dark. Right after they saw them, they quickly zoomed off down the path.

Unfortunately for them...they didn't have time to catch their breath.

The monsters ran after them, making them a lot faster when Jack looked at them. His eyes widened, knowing that it's over for both of them. Emily ran out of the bushes, but soon skidded across the ground to stop herself fully.

In front of her was a huge cliff along with a waterfall right beside her. She was about to turn around and hauled ass, but when she did; the first thing she saw was a silver cone shape pointing at her. Emily froze at the sight of it. She widened her eyes as the object sparkles in the moonlight.

"EMILY" Jack screamed at her. Emily didn't move. She was too terrified in order to do so.

Jack ran towards her. He looked at the monsters and noticed two of them were aiming something at her, and it's going to be bad. He had no choice, but to risk his own life for her. If the monsters want something to kill, then they will, and it's going to be one wolf. He looked down the cliff and saw a huge river bigger than the width of the waterfall.

Jack jumped and pushed her off the cliff. Emily blinked her eyes during the process. She turn her gaze at Jack and watched him in slow motion. She heard whistling sound coming from the monsters.

Within seconds, the same cone shape object pierce through his stomach. Emily screamed out his name while falling towards the river. As soon as she was half way down the cliff, the last thing she saw before hitting the surface was the monsters killing him off with a loud BANG and blood splattered heavily into the night sky.

* * *

Everyone was shocked to hear her story, except Humphrey. When she was describing the "monsters," he knew who they were up against. These two people are no ordinary hunters. They are hardcore hunters who hunts at the start of twilight to dawn. They can either set up traps for animals before going off to the wilderness to chase them down or kill them off in the spotlight. Trappers don't act like this. They usually set up a trap and check it on the next day, and they don't own the equipment that Emily was describing. Not even hunters

There's no doubt that one of them is wearing Night-vision goggles. It's the same equipment that Humphrey saw in his nightmare. Now, the other hunter...

He had no idea what he was wearing for his vision. The only thing that he knows is the fact that the hunter is carrying a compound bow and wore a camo hoodie. If Kiana was here, she would've immediately shouted its name out.

Winston suddenly collapsed onto his stomach after hearing the story, making everyone concerned about him.

"Dad are you okay" Kate asked, rushing to his side along with Lilly. Winston couldn't even move. He was scared stiff. When he heard the descriptions about them, especially their eyes, and that hooded figure, the first thing he thought of was something that would scare everyone else.

"What's going on" Tony asked as he joined the conversation along with his pack.

Winston slowly stood up with the help of both of his daughters before turning his head towards him. Everyone in the pack widened their eyes to see the terror in their pack leader's eyes.

"Tony...we have a problem" he said.

"Okay, what is it" he asked before looking at Emily.

"We...are facing up against...the Alpha Monsters" he finished his sentence. Humphrey wanted to smack himself in the face. He really wanted to tell them that there are no such rankings in human nature that they have. But now that is not the right time for that. Humphrey's nightmare is starting to become reality if they find where they are.

However, if they do. He needs to think of a plan to save himself and the pack, and there's going to be a slight chance that they will survive. Kate slowly walked up to him. She nudged him softly, getting his attention from her.

"Humphrey? Do you have any idea what they are" she asked him.

"Yeah I do. The human who has green eyes is wearing a Night-Vision goggles where they can see in the dark. The other one, I don't know because all I care about is what vision does he have" he explained. It's very obvious what kind of weapons that they use. He rather cared about what kind of equipment that they use that gives them the advantage.

"What are we going to do Humphrey" Kate asked him worriedly.

"If only my friends are here" he said.

"No worries Humphrey."

**Cliffhanger lol. I'm probably gonna go ahead and start chapter 19 after this then I'll go ahead and write a chapter for Five Alphas, One Omega. Whenever there is a good chapter in your mind, you have to write it. So don't worry, Five Alphas, One omega will be updated soon. And I am more curious the hooded hunter's equipment ****:)  
What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	19. Survival of the Fittest

"No worries man" said a familiar voice.

Humphrey froze and perked his ears up when he heard that voice. He slowly turned around only to find himself face to face with a male Dutch Shepherd. Behind him was a group of black and white dogs along with a big muscular gray dog, two skinny gray dogs and a Karelian Bear dog. It was his friends, and they're here...RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE PACK. And most importantly, the pack leaders! Humphrey slowly turned to the other way to find them staring back at the dogs. Everything went completely silent between them. Kate has the same reaction as Humphrey. She had no idea what to do right now, and she knows that her pack is going to freak the heck out.

Sargent stared down at the wolves along with his friends. There were some wolves that they recognized, but obviously they had no idea how they were going to react.

Winston and Tony on the other hand were shocked to see dogs out here in the wild, and they're all alone with no signs of monsters.

Humphrey and Kate both looked back and forth between two sides from two different worlds. One came from the most advanced world that the monsters aka humans created. The other came from the wild where there are dangers on every corner.

The wolves took several steps back, realizing what they were staring at. The dogs did the same thing except Sargent. He glared at them in the eyes, hoping that nobody was making the wrong moves.

"What's going on here" asked Winston, staring at them with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"Ehh nothing nothing" said Humphrey started backing up towards the dogs. He looked back at Sargent, motioning his head towards the forest. The dogs knew what he was trying to do. He is obviously telling them to go back, but they won't listen to him. These wolves need their help, and they were right all along with Humphrey's choice. When you stay in the wild, the hunters are on the prowl.

And this is the fear they've held for a long time. Seeing their friend, Humphrey getting targeted by them and leaving his father devastated.

"Dad, it's nothing okay. Nothing's going on" said Kate, smiling nervously at him.

Humphrey continues backing up until his rear touches someone's fur. He looked behind and it was Sargent. Sargent then locked his eyes with him, staring deep into his soul.

"Humphrey-"

"Look Sargent, we can talk about this later once I get you guys out of here" he whispered to him.

"Humphrey. We've heard everything..." said Sargent, finishing his sentence. Humphrey tried to talk back, but the others started joining in.

"He's right" said Titan along with his siblings nodding their heads.

"Humphrey. Please...come home with us. It's too dangerous for us or even the wolves to be out here with the hunters roaming around. Please" Jade begged him.

"Based on the description of that hooded hunter, he is absolutely wearing Thermal vision goggles" Kiana spoke up. Humphrey widened his eyes when she said that. This was on a whole different level. Thermal vision goggles. They are hundred times more effective than Night vision goggles. Unlike Night vision goggles, they can see objects very far away and detect heat, which makes a lot of animals who rely on camouflage useless. Although pit vipers, boas, and pythons are famous for their heat senses or visions, Humans have the height advantages with Thermal goggles.

"Hold up. Hold up. So what you're saying is that you actually know them" said Tony walking up to them along with Winston.

"Well yeah of course-"

"I wasn't talking to you" Tony claimed, cutting Sargent's sentence. Tony slowly looked at Humphrey right in the eyes. "Let me say it again. Do you know these dogs?"

Humphrey gulped before looking at Kate. Kate has the same reaction as Humphrey again. They both knew that they were in a tough position. Both of them were promised to keep a secret of Humphrey's identity from everyone else. "Answer me!" Humphrey flinched by the sound of his voice. Sargent growled at this. He then walked up to him and got up on his face, snarling loudly.

"Do that one more time and I will end your life you damn critter" he growled.

"What? What are you gonna do" he asked him. They both were growling loudly, ready to rip each other's throat off. Hutch immediately walked in between them before pushing Tony away from Sargent while Hummer was doing the same thing to his friend.

"Hey, why are you pushing me? Let me claw his face" Tony threatened him.

"Sir, you don't understand. That dog is not someone you wanted to fight against. He is the one who killed Kyle in one move that is unpredictable" Hutch explained to him.

"That's because he was only an alpha. Has he ever done that to a pack leader?! HUH?!" Sargent gives him a death glare. He wanted to wipe his face out of this planet so bad. SOOOOO BAD! Tony glared back before snarling at him. Sargent slowly looked at the wolves. Some of them were terrified. Some were angry, and the others were a little bit skeptical about them. He looked at the injured female wolf who flinched when he made eye contact with her.

He then looked at her leg before looking at his friends. Jade was standing right in front of Humphrey, growling at Tony who just yelled at him. Kiana looked very concerned at the injured female wolf while the others were glaring down at Tony. Sargent sighed. He knew that they were done. Done being here.

"Looks like we're done here" he suggested.

"But Sargent, what about Humphrey" Jade asked him.

"We'll come back later after everything is calmed down. The most important thing we need to worry about is the hunters and where they are now" he explained. Jade pinned her ears flat against her head. She wanted to stay and protect Humphrey from them, but there's no chance that she can't do it alone. Sargent started walking away where they came from along with the others. Jade hesitated to walk away with them.

She slowly looked at Humphrey who looked really scared in her eyes. His tail was shaken a little bit, but very violently along with his legs. This is going to be a rough day for both of them.

She kept her eyes on him while walking away with her friends. As soon as they were about to disappear into the bushes, Winston spoke up.

"Wait" he said, making them stop before turning their heads towards him. "How do we know that you guys are not with the monsters or leading them here to kill all of us?"

"What do you mean by monsters" Hummer asked.

"I think he's talking about humans" said Sargent. Kiana sighed before fully turning her body around.

"We're not going to lead them here cause their parents are not interested in hunting, and my dad only hunts deer" she described. All the wolves sighed in relief after hearing that. The dogs turned their heads straight ahead before entering the depths of the forest.

Jade still kept her eyes onto where Humphrey was after disappearing into the bushes.

Titan looked over Sargent's shoulder. He can see that he is very angry at that one wolf for yelling and scaring Humphrey. He wanted a bloodbath. Titan couldn't blame him. He wanted to smack that wolf so hard, so that he can learn his lessons. But obviously, that's not gonna solve anything or at least that's what he thinks.

"Are you sure we're making the right choice to come back later" Jade asked Sargent. Sargent turned his head slightly to the left before looking straight ahead.

"Yeah. They need to cool down from the situation that is happening with them, especially that female wolf" he replied. "Based on what happened to her, it looks like she lost the hunter by diving into the river from the cliff."

"I agree. That is the only way to escape from them" Ace spoke up.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves. Remember, there is two hardcore hunters roaming around in this forest somewhere." Kiana reminded him. The others nodded their head, agreeing with her. They continued walking down the path that leads towards the camp until Sargent stopped walking. He had his eyes wide opened before lifting his head up in the air. The dogs were confused to see what he was doing. Suddenly, a strong smell flew by their nostrils. Everyone had the same reaction as Sargent. All of them soon realized that they are closed by the hunters because the scent that they were smelling was blood.

They began following the scent very quickly. Like what Sargent said, It is very important to locate the hunters before coming back to the Western pack. It took almost a couple minutes for them to get really near their destination.

As soon as they exited the forest line, they came across a dirt road with a black truck parked on the side. Sargent looked at his friends as they looked at him as well before turning their sights on the truck. Slowly but surely, they move their position towards the truck.

Kiana, Lightning, Hummer, and the huskies are keeping their eyes on their surroundings.

Making sure they weren't spotted by the hunters or any other animal. The blood scent was coming from the back of the truck, and Sargent was the first one who jumped on the back of the truck. He looked down the trunk and gasped.

There were two bloody wolves lying on their sides. One had a huge hole on her chest, and the other had another huge one on his stomach along with like twenty holes on his chest. It was the same two wolves in the story. Sargent jumped off the back and almost puke. It was the most gruesome sight he had ever seen. Especially when he had never seen a shotgun bullet holes in someone's body when he was in the military.

"Uhhh guys..." The dogs looked at Sky who had her eyes wide as a dinner plate. They can see the true terror in her eyes, telling them that something's up with her before walking to their friend's side.

Sky had her eyes locked onto the ground. Her friends followed her gaze and gasped. On the ground, there are two trains of foot prints coming from the truck. Kiana peaked her head around the corner of the window and widened her eyes.

She was staring at something that she was not expecting to see or the hunters use. Inside the truck, there was a small machine with four propellers on each corner. A drone.

"They used a drone" she asked in shock. Sargent stared at the footprints before following to see where the hunters were going. He slowly averted his head towards the forest with fear in his eyes.

"STORM, GET OUR PARENTS NOW!"

* * *

Humphrey stared at the direction where his friends are heading. Kate slowly walked up to him before rubbing his back with her tail, trying to soothe him out.

"Hey you filthy omega, ANSWER ME! Do you know who they are" Tony screamed at him.

"Hey don't you dare say anything to him" Kate growled at him. Tony growled back at her along with Scar, and Kate had enough. She was about to run up to both of them and tear them apart, but her friends held her back. "LET ME GO!" Tony and Scar took their chance to charge at her, but they were pushed back by their own pack members.

"ENOOOUUGH!" Everyone immediately went dead silent before slowly turning their attention towards one wolf.

It was Humphrey.

Humphrey looked at Tony dead center in his eyes. Tony can see Fenrir in his eyes, waiting for him to join the other side with an evil smile plastered on his face. Tony had never seen any omega that angry before. He started to regret what he was trying to do because he saw something that is strongly connected to what happened in alpha school. The look on Humphrey's face is extremely similar to that monster's angry expression.

"To answer your question...Tony," The way he said his name was ungodly terrifying. It's like he's whispering his name loudly and growling at the same time. "I do know them."

"I knew it" Scar growled. "I knew there was something suspicious going on between you and the dogs. It's rare for dogs to go out in the wild all by themselves. In other words, you're living with the monsters."

"No I-"

"We found him inside the shelter or whatever it was along with Kate and the monster" Winston claimed. Kate and Humphrey both widened their eyes when he said that, knowing that their secret is about to be revealed.

"SO IN OTHER WORDS, HE'S A PET" Tony screamed loudly.

"How do we know that he's a pet? We thought he was brainwashed or something" Winston replied to him.

"Y-Yeah I was-"

"What about that time when Kate and Garth were about to be married to unite the packs? You know, during the stampede, there was that scent."

"We have no evidence of him having that kind of scent. It's obvious that he was manipulated by them."

"Well what if he was hiding something? Huh? We both know he is capable of doing something smart. I bet he's the one who led the hunters here!" At this point, Humphrey was powerless. He couldn't say something at all. Everyone kept interrupting him left and right like it's nothing. The two pack leaders stared at Humphrey who was staring at the ground in silence.

"Humphrey, please tell us the truth" Winston begged him, hoping what Tony said was a lie. Humphrey slowly looked at Kate who shook her head no. He sighed and was about to say something until Eve was right next to him in a flash.

"If you said something about living with the monsters throughout your entire life, I will end you for putting my daughter in danger" she threatened him, making Humphrey flinch.

"Humphrey." Humphrey froze when he heard someone call his name. He slowly turned his head to see his family standing there, looking at him in confusion. Chrystal slowly walked up to him, hoping that Humphrey was her real son. She couldn't do anything. Neither did Charley. They were too powerless to interrupt the pack leader's conversation because they had never lived in a pack before they had pups. Chrystal put her one of her paws on his cheek and stroked it. Humphrey leaned his head towards her paw with his eyes closed. Kate quickly ran up to Humphrey and stood between him and her mother, Eve.

"Mom, trust me. He's not a pet. What Tony said was a lie, and I bet he was trying to get evidence why he stopped the marriage between me and Garth" she argued back by glaring into Tony's eyes.

"What?! No, I did not. All I want is to find out who is he" he replied.

Humphrey stared down at the ground again. He wonders how long he can keep this secret, but at the end, it will eventually be found out by anyone. But the bad part is that how are they going to react if he was a pet? He looked at Kate who was extremely worried about him. Before he could say anything, Candu and Scar tackled Humphrey to the ground.

"TELL US WHO YOU ARE" Candu screamed at him while Humphrey struggled to get out of their grasps.

"Candu" Kate asked in confusion. "Why did you jump in?" Candu then glared at her in the eyes before growling.

"Did you hear what Scar said about those dogs? Humphrey is definitely a pet for sure." Before Kate could do anything, Humphrey yelled out something that she didn't want him to.

"I WAS A PET!" The area around them went dead quiet. It's like the forest shut itself away from the world right after he said that. Humphrey had no other choice but to reveal the secret. It wasn't his fault though. Candu and Scar slowly got off of him before stepping back and Humphrey stood up on his paws. "Alright! Yes, I was a pet. I know those dogs, and who they are ever since I was a pup. I learned the tactics from the monsters from what you guys called them. I learned everything from them!"

"H-Humphrey...why" Kate choked in shock.

"Why?! It's because both packs are like a bunch of angry mobs. They've put too much pressure on me right after the nightmare I had several days ago, and then the onslaught incident with Emily. Is it really okay to demand about my past-" Then, there was a loud slap, echoing throughout the forest. It was Charley.

He had tears in his eyes, but an angry look plastered on his face. He just slapped a wolf who he thought was his son. Humphrey slowly looked at him in shock. Charley's paw was violently shaking after the slap.

"Yo-You're not my son." When he said, Humphrey instantly widened his eyes before softening his look. He turned around towards the direction where his friends went.

"Good...I have a better dad back where I came from. He's a hundred times better than you!" And with that, he began walking away.

"Humphrey wait-" Winston stopped her daughter from doing whatever she was trying to do. "Dad, please let me go. I need to talk to him. Please." Before Winston could say anything, there was a loud, extremely loud, distress howl like a pack leader is in trouble. Humphrey stopped walking when he heard something rustling right after that.

"What was that" Tony asked.

"I don't know, but we need to help out whoever that was. It might be the southern pack leader" said Winston, walking towards the howl.

Humphrey slowly turned his head to his left, and saw something glowing within the trees. He looked closely and gasped when he saw a long cone shape object in its hands. The Wolf Howler.

He burst off running towards Winston, Tony, and the other alphas who was about to step in a trap.

Then, a shiny object pierce through the bushes, aiming at the pack leaders. Within seconds, Humphrey tackled all the alphas by using his speed, and moving all of them, including the pack leaders out of the way.

BAM!

A loud thundering sound shook the entire forest floor. All the wolves heard whizzing sounds from the bullets making contact with the ground.

"HUMPHREY, GET OUT OF THERE" Jade screamed in the distance. Humphrey gazed to the side of the bushes and saw his friends running towards him over the hill in full speed.

He looked back where the hunters were, and saw two pairs of bright smokey glowing eyes rising up from the bushes. One had green eyes, and the other had red eyes. The green eyed figure slides his hand back and forth on the object, ejecting a red object. They both walked through the bushes, revealing themselves as they looked down upon the wolves. Everyone screamed and panicked. Pups hold tightly on their mothers with their fathers standing right in front of them with shaking legs. Kate's friends helped Emily, and ran for their lives into a den.

The red eyed figure started scanning around the area, looking for a target. He then locked eyes with Kate who stood there scared stiff. He raised his weapon up in the air before pulling the string back with a sharp triangular object pointing at her. He was about to release his attack until he got hit by a stick.

They both looked to see where it came from, and it was Humphrey who threw the stick. He was barking at them aggressively, trying to get their attention.

The hunter pulled the string of the crescent shaped object, aka, the cable of the compound bow. He aimed at him before releasing the arrow. At the same time, Humphrey jumped out of the way as the arrow sparkled in the moonlight while piercing the air easily.

The arrow then struck the ground, and Humphrey took off towards the North. The green eyed hunter chased him down while the other took its time putting the arrow back on the bow before running after his partner.

Kate stood there, panting heavily. Her heart is jumping everywhere in her chest like crazy, but her vision is blurry and her ears are ringing because of how terrified she was. It took her almost several seconds to regain her senses back to normal.

The first thing that she saw was her dad, Winston, shaking her shoulders to snap out of her.

"Dad dad, I'm back" she said, trying to stop him from shaking her. Winston sighed in relief before letting go of her shoulders. Kate widened her eyes after realizing that Humphrey was being chased by humans.

Her mind flashes an image of Humphrey getting killed in the most brutal way ever. Tears then filled up Kate's eyes before leaking over the edge and pouring down her cheek. She was about to take off and find him to get him out of there, especially when she's blind to see that it's impossible to do that.

Then, out of nowhere, Sargent instantly stopped her from doing so by stepping right in front of her like he appeared within the wind. Behind him was a group of dogs zooming through out of the forest, chasing after the hunters.

"Wh-What are you doing? Let me go! HUMPHREY'S GOING TO DIE" she yelled fearfully.

"There's nothing you can do Kate! All you can do is just sit there and watch! Let us handle it" he yelled back. Kate tried to get past through Sargent, but he wouldn't let her.

She sighed heavily, finally accepting Sargent's request knowing that he was right. Sargent slowly steps back after seeing her relaxed before taking off into the wilderness. Kate didn't get a chance to ask Sargent about how they're gonna take down those humans. She felt extremely weak now, but she understands why she feels that way. These dogs live long enough with humans for years and years. They know every single thing about humans, and what they are actually capable of. She told Humphrey that before. She thought that he will never understand what they are going through or what they can do, but she is wrong.

Humphrey already knows, and he just proves her seconds ago by tackling all the alphas from the hunter's attack. He knows that distress howl is a bait, trying to lure one of the wolves in for the kill.

She thought back what happened before during the attack. Never ever in her life she had heard a human mimicking a wolf's howl. She felt like it's stronger than any pack leader in the world due to how powerful the howl is. She shook her head side to side.

Right now is not the right time to think that. What's more important is to have faith in those dogs to save Humphrey from the hunters.

* * *

In the forest, Sargent caught up with his friends and was up in front of the group. They finally caught up with the hunter, and Sargent looked at him carefully. He saw the red glowing trail from the eyes, and the compound bow that he was carrying.

He then locked his eyes on his left arm. The hunter slightly turns his head to the side to look behind him before looking straight ahead. Sargent glared at him and his left arm.

Without his dad or his friends' parents here, Sargent is useless. Not because of their command considering he has quick thinking skills, it's because they are just as strong as the hunters in terms of power of the mind.

Sargent waited and waited for them to attack. Unlike any other animal when they are being chased down, humans are the one who fights back the most when they have a weapon.

The hunter turned around, pulling the bow back with the thumb release in his hand. Sargent immediately jumped and went for his hand that was holding the bow. He bit his left wrist before using his entire body to swing right behind him to yank his arm away from his friends. The hunter let go of his thumb release, which shot the arrow up to the tree as he fell on his back with the arrows spilling everywhere. Sargent quickly swipes his Thermal vision to make him vulnerable to the darkness. The hunter lifted his upper body and was about to jerk his arm away from Sargent, but Hummer just got there in time as the huskies and Lightning. They kicked the arrows during the process, and Hummer pounced on the hunter's chest, sending his upper body back to the ground and began growling on his face. The hunter reached down on his right side with his other arm.

"Get his arm. He's trying to grab a knife or a gun" Sargent mumbled loudly. Max came in like a wrecking ball, grabbing his arm and yanking it over his shoulder before starting the battle of strength.

The hunter struggled to get back up from three dogs holding him down. He leaned to his left, eventually freeing his right arm from Max's jaws. Max quickly snatched whatever was on his right side, and it was a hunting knife. The hunter punched Max in the face, and he yelped as he moved away from him. The hunter went after Hummer who took multiple hits to the chest unfazed before going for his eyes. That's when Hummer backed up from it, and Sargent immediately took action.

Sargent went in circles, jerking his arm in the process, spinning him in circles. The hunter tried to hit him from behind, but it was no good. When it comes to this situation, Sargent knew this experience all too well.

He stepped his rear end leg behind his other one, widened both of his front legs apart, and finally used his whole strength to spin him around to get him back to the ground again. He put both of his rear end legs on his back and pulled his arm backwards.

Sargent growled loudly before shaking his head violently, trying to tear his wrist apart. Hummer came to his side and pinned down both of his legs.

Then, the hunter uses his free arm to grab Sargent's right leg before tossing him to the side. Hummer jumped back and grabbed his leg with his jaws. The hunter quickly kicked him away. Hummer slid across the ground on his paws.

He immediately shot his head up to see the hunter going after his bow with his Thermal vision back on his head. Hummer ran after him as he grabbed the bow before turning around. Hummer bit down the bow, breaking the cable as he pushed down the hunter to his knees.

Hummer pushed his upper body towards the bow, so he could put pressure on the hunter's upper body onto the ground. Kangals are the second strongest canine alive today, and the fourth strongest one in the world. But there is one problem...

Hummer widened his eyes. His legs are starting to scoot back very slowly, and the hunter is slowly fighting back with his strength.

Humans are primates. No matter how hard Hummer tries just by using his full strength, he can't compete in one of the top ten strongest orders in the animal classification. Everyone from the human world has heard multiple times, saying that chimps are stronger than humans. But that's because of the human's brain. It restricted them from using their full strength. That changes everything when they are in a life and death situation, triggering their adrenaline rush.

And it's happening right now.

The hunter slowly, slowly lifted his body from the ground. Hummer tried to push him towards the ground again, but it was no use. The hunter suddenly got even more stronger. The Thermal vision began to glow red madly. He slowly lifted his upper body over Hummer's head, and began empowering his strength.

It reminded Hummer of that scene from Endgame where Captain Marvel stops Thanos from snapping his fingers.

Then, Hummer got down to his haunch with the hunter completely on top of him.

Max roared as he came flying in, tackling the hunter. Sargent went in as well, grabbing his arm again.

The hunter immediately reacted to it, and grabbed Sargent's scruff. Sargent turned his head upwards and bite down his wrist. The hunter screamed in pain before kicking him on his stomach. Sargent yelped as he stumbled back and laid down, trying to recover from the kick that knocked the wind out of him. He looked at Hummer and was getting ready to charge at him.

Suddenly, there was a thin rope flying behind the hunter's back, getting his attention. He then turned around, leaving Hummer confused on what's going on. When he did, Max grabbed the rope, and the rope yanked down on the hunter's throat.

The hunter was sent to the ground with the rope tightly held in against his throat. Hummer looked to his left and saw it was Kiana who threw the rope. The hunter slowly lifted his body again with his hands against the rope. Hummer jumped in, grabbing one of his arms away from the rope and began pushing him towards the rope.

Sargent did the same thing as Hummer did. Max and Kiana pulled the rope further away from their position, creating tension on his neck. Sargent and Hummer pushed with all of their might as all four of them were trying to put the hunter to sleep.

But...everything back fired. The hunter bent both of his legs before performing a backflip, freeing himself from the rope. He landed on his feet, and took off running away from them.

Max and Hummer were about to chase him down until Sargent blocked their path.

"We don't need to chase him down. Right now, we need to assist the others, especially Humphrey" he said. They all nodded their head, and ran after their friends in the north.

* * *

Kate was shocked to witness what just happened. Earlier today, she sneaked off to the wilderness and followed the dogs. She was just curious to see how they take out the humans, but it gives her a huge surprise attack. It causes so much harm to her face because her eyes have been widened along with her jaws for a long time ever since the fight has started. She had never ever seen anyone making one single human run away. This...this changes the history of Jasper Park. They've been living in a birdcage ever since humans appeared in this world, and right now; what she just witnessed is a legend that everybody should know.

She was about to follow them until she heard a loud voice that kind of scared her a little bit. Well...maybe more.

"KATE" Her mother screamed in the distance. Kate winced to hear the terror in her voice.

She slowly turned her head around to see her marching across the hill towards her aggressively. "What the heck are you thinking?! You could've got yourself killed if those dogs were not near you. You need to come back to the pack right now!"

"But mom! Don't you think it's important to learn these moves or tactics from them. This is a chance for us to defend ourselves from humans" she explained

"HUH?! Hoomans?! No, no. There's no way we will learn it from them just by looking at their tactics okay" Eve responded to her.

"I want to change the western pack when I'm the pack leader. I don't want us to be defenseless. I want us to fight back."

"Kate, we have no chance to fight them. All we have left is to accept her fate. This is not a joke."

"But it's worth a shot." And with that, she followed the dogs to the direction they're heading towards.

"KATE! COME BACK HERE! UGH!" Eve ran after her in a split second along with a group of alphas behind her.

* * *

Humphrey ran as fast as he could for his life. He can hear the hunter still running after him in the distance. But he can't run forever. Humans can legit run forever, and the only thing that can stop them is going to bed. He needs to find something to hide.

While he was running, he didn't see a log that was leaning against the lower part of the tree. He tripped and fell across the ground, rolling over and over again. Humphrey growled loudly in pain, trying to stand up on his paws before falling back down. He looked down at his paws, and started moving them at once to make sure there's no sprains.

Luckily for him, there weren't any of them.

"Gotcha." Humphrey froze when he heard that voice. He slowly looked behind him to see the hunter with night visions, aiming his shotgun at him. Humphrey closed his eyes tightly after catching a glimpse of his index finger slightly pulling the trigger. He waited for his fate until he heard Jade screaming after his name. He opened his eyes and saw Jade flying in from the side. She pushed the shotgun away from Humphrey, and the hunter almost fired his weapon. Then, a swarm of huskies tackled the hunter from behind. Jade grabbed the gun and threw it away into no man's land.

"Humphrey, get out of here" she yelled. She quickly turned her attention towards the hunter as they were trying to hold him down. Jade ran towards him, knocking the goggles slightly off his head. Humphrey didn't follow her order. He wanted to stay and help her out cause he didn't want to be a useless friend who did nothing. He looked at the ground to make his decisions.

He took a deep breath and sighed before going in.

"Humphrey" Jade called out, grabbing his scruff. "What are you doing? I told you to get out of here."

"Well I just can't run away. Who knows what will happen here? But we need to do something with him" he claimed.

"There's nothing we can do except holding him down and waiting for our parents."

"Well yeah-wait what did you just say" he asked, moving his face closer to hers. Jade yelped when he did so with blushing cheeks.

"Uhhh, there's nothing we can do?"

"No after that."

"Uhhh...hold him down and wait for our parents?" Humphrey smiled widely after hearing that. If they are actually here, that means he gets to see his dad. He hasn't seen him for such a long, long time. He missed him rubbing his belly, scratching his head, going snowboarding with him, literally everything. He couldn't stop his tail from wagging so hard because of it.

"Would you guys stop talking and help us out here" Sky yelled at them. They both shook their heads to snap back from reality. They were about to help them out, but the hunter suddenly got up slowly from the ground. Titan and Ace growled as they bit his arm harder and tried to bring him down along with Lightning and Jacky biting down his legs. The hunter got onto his knees, knocking down the girls off of his back. He swung his right arm, sending Ace flying through the bushes and then swung his other arm. Titan held onto his arm until he swung his arm the other way, sending him towards the tree,

Titan yelped when his body slammed to the side of the tree before sliding down towards the ground. The hunter planted his right foot on the ground, making Lightning release his grip.

He was about to go after his right arm, but the hunter moved his arm out of the way. He grabbed Jacky from behind and threw him where he sent Ace.

Ace came out of the bushes, but was tackled by his younger brother. Titan ran towards the hunter and tackled him down, but in the process, the hunter kicked him over him.

Jade let out a war cry as she charged in, getting his attention. He turned his bright green eyes at her before reaching something from the inside of his jacket. Jade jumps, opening her jaws as she aims at his arm. Humphrey watched it in slow motion. She was flying towards the hunter while the hunter revealed something shiny that is reflecting the moonlight. Humphrey widened his eyes. As the hunter slowly lifts an object out of his jacket, it appears to be a machete. Humphrey was about to scream after her name, but it was too late.

Jade widened her eyes when she saw the machete being pulled out. The hunter ducked under and sliced Jade's stomach. Humphrey wheezed when he saw the blood spilling out of her body.

The hunter quickly spun around, pinning Jade onto the ground, making the blood spill everywhere else. He pinned her by the neck, and Humphrey watched her eyes making eye contact with him. She moved her head towards him and gave him a smile before saying something that he couldn't hear. But for Jade, she was saying that she loved him very much ever since she was a pup.

Her eyes teared up before starting to close them slowly, feeling that her conscious is sleeping away from her paws.

The hunter aimed his machete at her neck, ready to end her life.

Suddenly, he saw blood flying across his vision. The hunter widened his eyes before looking at his right hand with the machete. There, on his arm, was Humphrey biting down on his forearm with blood squirting all over the place. The blood drips down onto the ground like Niagara Falls. His pupils are shrunken to the size of an atom, and he's growling demonic like. The hunter started screaming in pain, dropping the machete down, and trying to get Humphrey off of him by moving around and tried to shake him off.

Humphrey had locked his jaws hard and wouldn't let his arm go. He began digging his teeth into his flesh, and shook his head side to side. The hunter began hammering his fist on Humphrey's snout, and Humphrey just looked at him dead center of his eyes.

He looked down at his forearm again before biting it harder. The hunter howled in pain, locking every muscle in his body at the same time. Humphrey growled loudly and bit his arm harder, making the blood flying everywhere. He slowly averted his gaze and looked at the hunter with shaking raging eyes.

"I swear I'm going to kill you. Once I finish breaking your bones, I'm going to rip your throat out, tear you into shreds, mangle every last chunk, AND DEVOUR IT ALL" Humphrey mumbled loudly with his eyes rolling the back of his head.

Meanwhile, Sargent and the others stood there in shock at what just happened. Humphrey is actually hurting the hunter, and the hunter is struggling to get him off just by one animal.

Kate soon caught up to them and looked at Humphrey. She widened her eyes and took several steps back. Humphrey was making the hunter screaming in pain, dropping him onto his knees.

"Wha-What's happening" Kate questioned. Sargent turned his head when he heard that voice.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this" he said to her.

"Sorry, but right now is not the time for that. What's going on with Humphrey? I've never seen him like this."

"JADE" Kiana screamed, running after her. She slid into a halt and put her paws on her wound, but it won't stop the bleeding. The two youngest siblings in the husky family, Remy and Kylie did the same thing as Kiana.

"We need to get her back to the camp fast" said Titan joining in. Kiana nodded her head, and Titan hoisted Jade up from the ground and put it on Kiana's back.

"We'll go with her" Remy claimed. Titan nodded his head and they were about to run off to the distance until they all heard something ripping apart. They looked back at the raging omega and the hunter. The hunter finally shook Humphrey off his arm, however Humphrey won't give up. He went after his ankle and pulled him to the ground again. The huntsman started kicking him on the face, and Humphrey didn't react to any pain from that. He continued jerking his whole body along with his leg in his jaws. Humphrey roared angrily, looking down at his ankle.

Before he could have the chance to finish his ankle's life, the same hunter that Sargent fought off minutes ago came back. He kicked Humphrey square on his chest, making him release his partner's ankle before flying towards the tree. Humphrey slammed his body with his left side of his body. He yelped from the strong impact, making his upper and lower body go around it. His body slid down the tree, landing on a puddle and knocking him out cold.

"HUMPHREY" Kate screamed fearfully before running up to him. She slid and cover Humphrey's body with hers before started to clean Humphrey's muzzle.

The hunter with the thermal vision looked at his partner, and told him to retreat. His partner nodded his head, slowly getting up and holding his wrist to stop the bleeding. He grabbed his night vision goggles and ran deep into the forest.

Sargent enlarged his eyes. The huntsman had something in his hand, and it's not a compound bow he had before. It's something worse, worse than the shotgun his partner has. The scope, a thick stock, the long thick hand guard, and that _**Magazine.**_

"RUN" Sargent screamed as loud as he could. Kate immediately lifted Humphrey on her back and ran with the dogs while the siblings and Kiana ran the other way.

Eve and her group ran around the corner at the wrong time.

"MOM! GO BACK! GO BACK" Kate shouted at her. Eve looked up and saw the hunter slowly raising up that strange object and aimed right at her. She can see down the barrel and the scope. Behind the scope was death itself with red glowing eyes.

The alphas wasted no time to turn around and hauled ass. The hunter slowly moves his weapon to the right, still keeping his eyes on the target before firing his weapon again, again, and again.

Kate screamed as the bullets whizzed by, making holes in the trees rapidly within a second. They can barely see anything because of the pieces that the bullets are busting through the trees.

Then, they all heard a metallic snap sound and a loud scream.

They looked back and noticed that they were leaving Kate behind with a wolf claw trap on her rear right leg. Kate dropped Humphrey as his body rolled over to the ground beside her. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't. She felt a strong pain on her leg and couldn't move a single muscle. Her ears are ringing due to the thundering sound that the hunter is making.

Kate slowly looked up the hill and saw the hunter slowly walking towards her. She widened her eyes before tugging her leg. She growled painfully, trying to get her leg out of this thing, but it won't budge. Tears instantly filled up her eyes as she turned her gaze at the monster before looking at Humphrey. Then, there was a strange scent coming from Humphrey's back. She looked over his head and saw another human stepping over the log before walking towards her in the darkness.

This is it...

This is where she is going to die along with Humphrey.

They stood no chance against them, and still managed to lose at the end. There is no winner when the wild encounter with the humans. No one can't escape from their deadly attacks. No one can't survive from them, and no one...no one will never have the chance to live on. Kate cried as she put both of her paws over her eyes, knowing that she won't be able to be with her family, and most importantly Humphrey alive. She is going to die. Erased from this world.

She slowly looked at Humphrey again with tears flowing down her cheeks madly.

"I love you Humphrey..."

And with that she closed her eyes and waited for her fate.

She waited, and waited, and waited...but nothing happened. Her ears are still ringing and the first thing she heard is a faint low pitched slap sound and someone roaring right above her. She peaked one eye open and saw the same human before. A different looking one to be exact when she got a closer look on it.

It had somewhat a black fan tail, and strange markings on the back. The hunter was flying towards the ground with his "foot" and the goggles came off of him along with that strange object that the mysterious human now has in his left hand.

They both made contact on the ground, rolling across it with dirt smoke filling in the scene.

The mysterious human stood up, revealing its black hair and brown shiny eyes. As the moonlight shines on his face, Kate enlarges her eyes. She recognized him. It was the first human she had ever met face to face and was actually really nice to her.

The one that took care of Humphrey genuinely.

In other words, the human that saved Kate and Humphrey was no other than...Humphrey's dad.

**WHOA! LONGEST CHAPTER THAT I'VE EVER WROTE? AND A CLIFFHANGER! I'm actually impressed on how much words I put into this chapter lol. Maybe because I know that it's a great chapter in my career? Idk lol. I hope you guys learned something from this chapter, especially about us, the humans. Phew, now I'm going to focus on Five Alphas, One Omega or other stories. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	20. Counterattack

Lilly laid Emily gently on the ground from Erica's back after escaping from the monsters. Lilly tried her best to keep herself calm during the incident, but she couldn't. She just saw her dad almost getting killed by them. That howl must be a distraction. A bait to lure them in. She had never heard a monster mimicking a wolf's howl. None other than the pack leader's howl. She finds it hard to believe that these monsters are alphas. They must be the pack leaders or whatever they are called. But then again, everyone is terrified. She can see the look on Emily's face. Emily was breathing heavily as she was.

Lilly looked back at her mate, Garth, who was sitting near the entrance with his head low. She slowly moved her gaze to his legs and saw them shaking. She shook her head and began applying more leaves and saps on Emily's leg to stop the bleeding completely. Luckily for her, she exactly copied her mother's medical skills, but she was not the only one. She knows the other pack healer is here, however, when the wolves are getting attacked by monsters; they need to find the nearest den for their safety.

Lilly looked to her right and saw a mother and a pup, holding onto each other tightly. She can't blame them. She would do the same thing for her pups.

For Garth, he was feeling the same thing as Lilly. Garth remembered what that dog said back then. The one who saved Lilly's life, and immediately destroyed Kyle with one single move. Those monsters are called humans. That name sounds so weird. Not just in terms of pronouncing their name, it just doesn't fit to their physical appearance and abilities.

His mind then switched to Humphrey. It made so much sense back then. From the beginning, Humphrey was just an omega. Then, it changes everything when he reveals his plan for the rogues. That plan is created by the humans. Garth began to think back then even more.

From the time when his dad and Winston are stuck in a stampede after the war. Those caribous and even wolves scattered because of the strange smell. That must've come from Humphrey. Kate also knows about it as well. She stood up for him, which gives everyone a clue that she knows about him. The real Humphrey. A wolf who lives with the humans.

Then, that strange familiar scent erupted in the environment. The pup slowly raised her head and looked down the forest. In the forest, she saw a monster, a pitch black hooded monster with strange markings on him with a black tail fan when the wind flowed around him.

"M-Mom...what's that" she asked, pointing towards the monster. The mother followed her daughter's gaze and gasped. Garth perked his ears and whipped his head around the corner and widened his eyes.

This one looks different. This monster has an unknown source of light bright as the sun in his right hand as it scans around its surroundings.

The monster turned his gaze down the feeding grounds, which makes everyone dig deeper into their den, avoiding the light. Garth quickly backed up when the light hit the entrance, and pressed his rear end against Lilly's side. He looked at his lover and she was just as terrified as he was. The light scanned around the territory back and forth. Every wolf in the den started panting heavily, knowing that he's coming to kill them all.

Garth and Lilly hold each other tightly and close their eyes madly, waiting for their fate.

Luckily for them, someone started barking in the distance, getting the monster's attention. He looked at the direction where the sound came from and ran towards it as fast as he could. The light disappeared, making everyone around them sighed heavily in relief.

* * *

Winston followed Eve along with some of his best alphas. He left Hutch behind to look after the pack while he went after his mate and his daughter. Even though it's dangerous for a pack leader to go out without his pack, he still takes the risk to protect his mate. He ran as fast as he could after her until he saw Eve and her group running around the corner.

He watched them running up to Kate and the dogs before he heard something that he wished he had never heard. Kate yelled at her mother to run, making Winston scared for his life. He ran towards them along with his group with his heart jumping up and down in his chest.

He then heard multiple thundering sounds up ahead. Winston ran even faster, breaking his limits and beyond, hoping that his mate and his daughter are okay. There are so many things that are happening up ahead that he can barely pick up what's going on with his ears.

"KATE!"

Winston widened his eyes when he heard that scream. It was Eve screaming after her name. As soon as he ran up the hill and finally arrived at the scene, he gasped as his eyes widened with terror in his eyes. He saw his own daughter, Kate, laid flat on the ground with silver jaws on her leg. Eve was behind held by Hummer and Max, knowing that she would get killed along with her. Winston ran towards them, and even jumped over them. He ran towards Kate before the monster could get her. He looked at the monster and saw him slowly walking towards her.

Then, something interrupted his smell like a lightning strike. Winston stopped running along with Sargent who slid into a halt right behind him. He was going to stop Winston from getting himself killed until he smelled the same thing that Winston is smelling right now. They all looked to their right, and saw another one stepping over the log. Winston wheezed and his body froze. He couldn't move even though his brain wanted him too.

But when fear settles in, that's when it gets real. Winston didn't even notice that Storm was running up to Sargent, telling him about something which he couldn't make out of because he's too scared.

Before he could even react, the monster behind Kate started running towards her at full speed. Winston can see the dirt he's kicking off with his feet shows how much power he's putting in.

This is it. He's going to watch his daughter die right in front of him. He feels so powerless and couldn't do anything against these mightiest creatures. He watches the monster in slow motion as it is running towards Kate. Then, the monster jumped up in the air. Winston closed his eyes, couldn't bear to watch his daughter die.

He then heard a loud but extremely low pitch bang sound. Winston immediately opened his eyes and saw the hooded creature punched the hunter in the face while he was in the air. He hit him so hard that it knocked his red eyes out, and his foot was dangling from his ankle. But in other words in the dogs' point of view, the human punched the hunter so hard that it knocked his thermal and his shoe off of him before the hunter got even the chance to say something. He was looking up to see the heated human figure running towards him and thinking it was his partner, but that is one major problem about thermal vision. He can't identify anyone else.

They both fell down to the ground with dirt flying everywhere, and making a dirt smoke around them after they landed. Winston was shocked to see what just happened. He couldn't even tell what's going on because it happened so quickly.

Then, one of them stood up from the smokey ground. When one of them stood up, the moonlight revealed his appearance. The human has black hair with brown eyes as he stood up from what looks like a black fan tail. What got his attention is his markings on his body. Winston has heard stories about monsters having markings on them, but the most common they have is on their chest and back. This one has gray markings all over him except his head, legs, hands, and feet. It's all located on his body. In other words, he's wearing a coat with cool designs on it.

The dogs started cheering, yipping and howling like crazy. Winston slowly turned his gaze at them. Every one of them was wagging their tail and barking at the human excitedly for some reason, which is getting Winston's attention towards him. Winston looked back at him and noticed he had something in his hand. He gasped when he saw a familiar object in it.

'Did he ripped it out from the other monster or was it just there before he even got here' he thought. Winston was referring to the gun that the human has in his hand. He indeed ripped it from the hunter, but Winston didn't see any blood considering that he doesn't even know that weapon is not part of their body, but a tool.

"Wha-What just happened" Winston stuttered. "Is he on our side?"

"Yep" said Sargent smiling. "That man right there is Humphrey's dad." Winston looked at him confused. Humphrey's dad? He's not even a wolf. He watched Humphrey's dad slowly walk towards the hunter with the rifle in his hand.

He then put the grip on his right hand, and slowly pointed the rifle at the hunter who was slowly getting up from the ground but soon collapsed onto the ground on his butt.

The hunter looked up and heard a click right after that. The first thing he saw was the barrel right up on his face. Humphrey's dad slowly titled his head around the scope with a smile on his face before pulling the trigger. Luckily for him, nothing came out of it. The rifle ran out of ammo. The hunter widened his eyes before starting to get up and beat him up, but it was too late.

Humphrey's dad tossed the rifle to the left side of his body, grabbed the barrel and then swung the rifle at him in a slashing motion. He hit the hunter right on his right cheek, cutting it up and sending the rifle flying up towards the air after hitting him. He balled up his right fist before sending it flying towards the cut up cheek while roaring at him.

The dogs and wolves began covering their ears due to how sensitive their hearing senses are. They all heard a loud banging sound when Humphrey's dad hit his face. He then hit him again, and again, and again.

Winston and the other wolves were shocked to witness something that has never happened in their eyes before. A monster attacking another monster. Kate was surprised that it was Humphrey's dad who saved her. How did he find her or the hunter?

Kate began to wonder if this is their plan. Keeping the hunters busy until their parents get here.

The hunter slowly got up on his feet, but Humphrey's dad pushed him down and continued hitting him in the face. The hunter grabbed his shirt, pulled him down and tossed him over his head. They both immediately stood up from the ground and stared at each other right in the eyes. The feeling in the air started to become heavy, and the wolves didn't like this feeling at all. It's either these two humans or it's that marked human giving off that kind of feeling. The feeling of the weight is unbearable, and none of them can't shake it off. Not even Eve.

Humphrey's dad and the hunter stared down at each other, and Sargent perked his ears, knowing what's going to happen.

He ran up to Winston and started to push him back.

"Hey man, we gotta get back" he said.

"Wait but...what about Kate" Winston asked him.

"Kate, get behind the tree and try to avoid their fight and incoming projectiles as possible" Sargent ordered her. Kate nodded her head and hid behind a tree. Luckily for her, the trap was long enough for her to limp around the corner of the tree. She looked at Humphrey who was at least four or five feet away from her. She grabbed Humphrey by his leg and started pulling him towards her for his safety. Humphrey was laid down tightly next to Kate's side while she looked around the corner of the tree and watched the fight. For the first time in history of Jasper Park, they're going to witness the showdown performed by the mightiest creatures on the planet.

There is a reason why Sargent told Kate to take cover. Out of all animals in the kingdom, humans are the only one who look around their surroundings, using anything, ANYTHING, that would become a weapon, even if it's not sharp or deadly enough.

Both humans started their walk to the right while keeping their eyes on each other. Even though they heavily rely on their eye sights, there's nothing much they can do except listening sounds in the dark.

Neither didn't want to use their flashlight. One of them might've attacked and closed in their distance extremely quickly if the flashlight was on.

They continue walking to an open field where the moonlight is shining on for them to see. As soon as they reached the open field, Humphrey's dad started to close in the distance after walking around the tree very quickly.

The hunter widened his eyes and immediately stepped back in surprise. Humphrey's dad cocked his right fist back, ready to strike him down, but it was a feint. He then sends him a jab and strikes him on his stomach. The hunter gagged from the impact. He growled before sending two punches left and right. Humphrey's dad dodged right and left before giving him a shovel punch to the stomach again, and then sent an overhand to his left cut cheek.

The hunter staggered back, and Humphrey's dad continued moving forward on him. He hit his face with his right and left hook with his head moving along with them repeatedly. The Dempsey Roll.

Kate widened her eyes. She had never seen anyone with such astonishing speed and reflexes. They both strike four times faster than the rattlesnake with a lot of power behind those hits, and it looks like he's hitting him with both of his hands at the same time.

The hunter grunted in pain as his left hook busted his swollen cheek open. He was about to send in another one until the hunter ducked and laid down on his back. He then lifted his legs towards his chest and kicked Humphrey's dad on the stomach, sending him flying. He landed on his back, and the hunter was ready to pounce on top of him.

Humphrey's dad quickly rolled over and got up on his feet. He looked at his opponent who was ready to punch him with his right fist. He quickly ducked his head to the left side, and hit his left cheek with an overhand. Kate could've swore she saw water exploding out of his head from the impact. Humphrey's dad then quickly pulled his right fist back and struck his chin with a blinding uppercut. The hunter staggered back again before sending him with a roundhouse kick. Humphrey's dad blocked it with his knee, and hit his chest with a cross. The hunter took his chance and wrapped his arm around his neck from the side. Humphrey's dad hit his stomach again with an elbow, which makes him stumble a few steps away from him. He tried to hit him with a cross, but Humphrey's dad slipped to the right side and attacked his right cheek with an overhand again. The hunter tried to strike him with a left hook, but he then blocked with his forearm and back fist onto his face before hitting him with a nasty powerful straight punch.

He slipped to the right and hit him on his back with a hook after the hunter performed a sloppy right hook. The hunter quickly looked behind him, and Humphrey's dad was already up on his face with his left fist closing into his right cheek, hitting it again before giving him a powerful blow to the face with an overhand. He stumbled back again before fixing his posture. The hunter growled and hit him with an overhand, but Humphrey's dad took the hit with a smile on his face before launching a powerful cross to his face.

The hunter flew back and rolled onto the ground. Humphrey's dad ran towards him and tried to punch him again. The hunter blocked it with his forearm before kicking him from the ground. He spun around and kicked him again with his other leg. He then spins around again and gives him a left hook.

Humphrey's dad turned and hit his face with a powerful roundhouse kick, knocking him to the ground. The hunter slowly lifted his head up and saw his rifle in the distance. He was starting to realize that he is quickly losing in a fight. Humphrey's dad slowly walked up to him, and the hunter looked back and kicked him on his ankle, making him collapse to the ground.

He then stood up quickly and ran towards his rifle. He was within twenty one feet away from his rifle but his head got hit by something else. It was a rock. He turned his body position towards his opponent and saw four rocks flying towards him with astonishing speed.

He dodged them, almost getting hit by all four of them until he saw a broken branch flying towards him. He ducked and watched the branch slowly graze his nose. If he didn't dodge that, it would've hit one of his eyes. The hunter collapsed onto the ground and quickly crawled towards his rifle again.

Humphrey's dad tackled him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. It felt like he was in a car crash. He then wrapped a string around his neck. The hunter gagged from the impact, and Humphrey's dad then put his left arm around his neck, and pulled the string harder with his right hand. Locking him into a choke hold with a Garrote.

Kate had seen this tactic before. This tactic is very common. From what it looks like, he was constricting his neck like a constrictor snake would do except, he's not doing it with his whole body.

Instead, he focuses on one place with a string around his neck. Humphrey's dad began pulling his head towards the ground, attempting to snap his head. He pulled the string harder to cut into his neck while putting pressure onto it with his arm, cutting his oxygen and blood flow with a string digging its way towards his arteries. Humphrey's dad had his knee on his back for him to bend his back, and squeezed his neck harder. The hunter wheezed and started struggling in his grasp.

He tried to pry his arm off of him, but it was no use after starting to see the first sign of losing consciousness.

"H-Hey!"

Everyone stopped moving, and Humphrey's dad looked up to see the other hunter. He had his night vision goggles with him, and a shotgun aiming at him with his arms shaking to keep it steady. Humphrey's dad slowly stood up with the hunter in his arms. He then slowly walked towards him as he stepped back a little. Hunters are not scared when it comes to killing an animal, but when it comes to attempting to shoot or kill another human being; it's on a whole different level.

"Stay back" he yelled at him. Humphrey's dad says nothing, but he kept walking towards him with his friend. He then shoves his friend towards him, and the hunter catches him in his arms.

He then started to get the feeling of his shotgun getting yanked out from his hand. It was Humphrey's dad. He charged in after releasing the other hunter before grabbing the shotgun with his left hand on the barrel and sending an uppercut to his face. His knuckles scraped his cheek and hit his night vision goggles, making them fly out of his head. The shotgun slipped out of his grasps before swinging his fist towards him. The hunter dodged his attack and wrapped his hands around his neck. He pushed him down onto his knees, choking him out. Humphrey's dad then grabbed his wrists, and one of them is injured. The hunter winced when he felt his fingers digging into his wound. He pulled his arm down with such force down to his side with a smile on his face.

He let go one of his wrists and gave him a nasty blow to the neck. The hunter whimpered as he held his neck with both of his hands. He stumbled back a little bit, giving more room for Humphrey's dad. The hunter swung his arm for a punch, but Humphrey's dad blocked it with his forearm before slamming his other forearm onto his wrist, making him almost drop down onto his knees.

He then swung his arm and slammed his fist against his face before throwing a cross and hitting his face with it. The hunter screamed in pain as he fell towards the ground. Humphrey's dad charged in and was about to pounce on him and attack everything he's got.

The hunter planted his foot on his stomach and swung him high over his head while he was on the ground. Humphrey's dad then disappeared into the darkness as the hunter got up and turned on his flashlight.

Humphrey's dad decided to use this as an advantage. The hunter with the flashlight is a huge bright target for anyone else, especially for him. He blended into the darkness and walked around him in circles. He picked rocks and sticks and threw them from the opposite side of him to distract him.

The hunter spins around every time when a rock or a stick whizzes past his head and slams against the tree. It's hard for him to keep on track where he is right now from all the noises around him.

As soon as he turned his back against him, Humphrey's dad jumped out from the darkness with a moon shot right behind his back in the background. He wrapped his legs and arms around his body from behind and punched his face again as he spun around. Humphrey's dad locked him in a choke hold with the same tactic he used earlier.

The hunter gagged as he stumbled back and smashed Humphrey's dad against the tree. He let go and pushed him back to the ground.

The hunter rolled onto the ground and saw him coming in for an attack fierce like a hurricane. He jumped up in the air to avoid his aggressive punch and continue stepping back. Humphrey's dad then cocked his right arm back, and the hunter took his chance and gave him a powerful straight punch to the right cheek. He then widened his eyes when he saw his head slipped around his fist and slammed his fist against his face, sending him flying towards the ground before rolling across the ground.

He stood up and saw him coming for another devastating attack. Humphrey's dad planted his left foot onto the ground before swinging his arm to his right side, sending a roundhouse towards his head.

The hunter ducked his head down and was ready to tackle him down until he saw an evil smile plastered on his face.

Humphrey's dad then spun around quickly with his left leg lifted high up towards his belly side before striking his upper right side abdomen with a spinning back kick. He kicked him so hard that it slammed the hunter's body up against a pine tree and cracked it. The hunter started whimpering loudly before collapsing onto the ground and curled up into a ball while wheezing. He got struck right onto the liver. The largest organ in the body, and it's about the same size as a football. Getting hit in the liver will knock a person down instantly, no matter how big the person is.

Kate gasped when she saw the impact. It shook the whole pine tree from the impact and it even made a cracked opening on the tree's body. This...this changes everything. A human strong enough to develop that much power would probably be able to take down pretty much almost any animal in the forest except bears, moose, wild horses etc.

The hunter tried to stand up on his feet, but he couldn't. He only got onto his knees with his head on the ground, trying to catch his breath. He looked up and saw him charging in, and the only thing that could keep him on his feet a little bit was his adrenaline rush. But that was his mistake for doing that.

As he stood up, Humphrey's dad sent a blinding roundhouse to his head, slamming it against the pine tree again and breaking the tree's body. The hunter instantly closed his eyes and fell to the ground. He was completely knocked out.

"Wait" the other hunter screamed, pleading at Humphrey's dad to not kill his partner. "We'll-We'll leave okay" he said slowly walking up to him while holding his neck.

"Drop everything you have in your pocket" he then replied to him.

"Wh-What?"

"Don't play dumb. Drop everything you have in your pocket. Right...now or else..."

"Okay Okay. I will." The hunter followed his order, dropping everything from his pockets such as magazines for his rifles, flashlight, etc. He was about to take out his phone, keys and wallets until Humphrey's dad told him he can keep it. He was not interested in taking people's personal items that they needed the most. All he wants to do is to make sure they don't have any weapons. The injured hunter was about to take his rifle away until Humphrey's dad spoke up.

"Wait..." He walked around him, picked up the rifle, and dropped the clip and the bullet out of the gun. He then handed it to him as he used it like a cane to get around. He watched the hunter slowly pick up his knocked out partner before starting walking away without saying anything. He was not going to ask any questions about his actions because that is going to make the situation worse than ever before. He also didn't even think about looking for his partner's shotgun.

About that...

Humphrey's dad kept his gaze on them until they walked over the hill and disappeared to the other side. He turned his gaze to his right and saw the shotgun. He picked it up before sliding the slide back in order to see the shells inside of the weapon. He then smiled before sliding it back, catching the bullet and slipped it into the gun.

Kate smiled when she saw the hunters disappeared over the hill tops. The danger is finally gone thanks to the dogs and Humphrey's dad. Humphrey's dad put the shotgun over his shoulder before turning his attention to Kate and walked towards her. Kate didn't flinch every time when he made a step because she had met him before. He was the first human who was extremely kind to her, and protected her from danger. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't know what she would do in the first place nor do the dogs. Kate then felt someone stirred up on her side. She looked down and saw Humphrey starting to wake up from her grasp. She began to blushed heavily when she noticed the position that they were in.

She immediately let go of him and laid down on her belly with a sheepishly smile plastered on her face.

Humphrey then rolled onto his belly and shook his head side to side before lifting his head up. The first thing he saw was his father. Humphrey widened his eyes when he started to recognize his scent and his appearance. He instantly stood up on his paws, barking at him happily with a speedy tail before running towards him.

"Hey buddy" he said, kneeling down, and Humphrey ran in circles around him multiple times with his tongue sticking out. He then brushed his side on his legs, getting ready for his amazingly patting. Humphrey closes his eyes when he feels him stroke his back lovely before laying down on his back for a belly rub.

Kate watched their beautiful reunion. It shows how powerful their bond really is, and she felt like she stood no chances to get in between both of them. They both cared about each other so much that she can see tears underneath Humphrey's beautiful sapphire eyes. He is extremely happy to see his dad right in front of him. Humphrey's dad then turned his attention to Kate again before walking towards her. Humphrey stood up and followed him side by side with his tail wagging.

Winston widened his eyes when he saw the "Alpha leader Monster" approaching his daughter. He was about to stand up and blocked him from attacking her until Sargent stood right in front of him. He shook his head no, and Winston turned his gaze at the situation. He really didn't like how his heart is squeezing in and out tightly with all the intense moments that happened earlier. He looked at his daughter, and she had a smile on her face.

'Is she crazy or something' he yelled in his mind.

Humphrey's dad then bent down with his hand underneath her chin. She looked at his hand with her head tilted to the side. She was confused to see his weird actions when he did that until it was inches from her. She sniffed his hand, and Humphrey's dad slid his hand underneath her chin and started to stroke her affectionately. Kate instantly closed her eyes when he made contact with her. She began to enjoy his strokes on her. He moved his hand on top of her head, and Kate shot her eyes open. She couldn't believe how heavy his hand was. His hand is filled with so much love in it. That's how heavy it is. She then watched him moving towards her trapped leg, and opened the trap with ease.

Kate moved her leg out of the trap and looked at it. Her leg, mostly her ankle, was bleeding due to the trap's sharp teeth. She stared at it for a few minutes until the first thing she saw was Humphrey's dad wrapping her wound with something white. Kate widened her eyes after realizing what he was doing. He was covering her injury, preventing her leg dying from blood lost. Kate slowly stood up after he finished wrapping around her injured leg, and she slowly walked towards Humphrey three legged. She smiled at him lovely, and Humphrey smiled back at her.

Humphrey's dad stood up and whistled at the dogs. The dogs came running in and sat down right in front of him. He motioned his head back to the camp, and they barked at him in response before walking towards that direction. Humphrey's dad followed behind, and Humphrey started to followed his father as well.

As soon as he was within thirty feet away from Kate, he stopped after realizing something else. He was going to leave Kate behind, and most likely he will never see her or confess his feelings towards her.

He slowly looked back at Kate who was standing there leaning against the tree with a worried and scared expression on her face. She was having the same feeling as Humphrey. If he left, she would never see him and confessed her feelings. She would be devastated if that happened. Humphrey was about to walk back to her, but at the same time he did the same to his dad back and forth.

He loved both of them, but he couldn't decide. He continued staggering back and forth. His heart was beating over a hundred miles per hour, knowing the consequences on both sides if he chose one. He's too scared to see it happen.

Then, Humphrey's dad spoke up.

"You can stay if you want Humphrey. I don't mind if you hang out with your new friends or your new girlfriend. All I want to know is to make sure that you're okay and letting me know where you are" he explained, looking back at him with all the other dogs right in front of him.

This made him smiled widely and wagging his tail in the speed of light. He couldn't believe what he just said. He thought he was going to be forced out of this park and stay with his father, which he don't mind, but leaving Kate behind is another thing that he's afraid of. But when he said that, it felt like a huge weight on his shoulder disappeared. He was in so much relief that he didn't noticed that his dad disappeared within the darkness with the dogs. And with that, he passed out with a huge smile on his face due to him seeing his dad and having his permission to stay with the pack for a little bit longer.

Meanwhile, Kate was madly blushing at what he just said about being Humphrey's girlfriend. Did he noticed her feelings or what? She had no idea how did he figure it out, but then again. He's a human being.

Kate snapped back in reality when she heard Humphrey fainted. She limped towards him and looked at his happy face with a smile plastered on hers. She then heard commotions, so she looked back and saw the wolves starting to leave the scene.

Kate looked back at Humphrey before picking him up over her shoulders and onto her back again. She was about to limped away until her father, Winston came up to him and put Humphrey on his back.

"I got it Kate" he said, smiling at her. Kate smiled back at him, and they both walked back to the pack peacefully with no danger behind their back.

**Idk if this part feels like rush to you guys, but that's all I got. I was going to put something about Humphrey leading his dad to the pack and check on Emily, but I'll think of something else that is even more clever than that. :D I have something in my mind about their first introduction when they met Humphrey's dad. It's something that you guys will never expected. Mwuhahahahaha. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys in the next flight. **


	21. Love

After the most traumatizing event that happened between the wolves and the hunters, rumors started to spread quickly about a mysterious human that appeared during that event throughout the forest. It spread from wolves to packs, and then animals to animals. The Western and the Eastern pack already heard about Humphrey living with the monsters also known as humans, but the thing is that they never heard a human attacking another one. The hunters were already on a rampage against the pack, and luckily no one was killed. When they are on a rampage, that mysterious human completely, completely dominates them. Winston told everything about what happened, especially revealing the mysterious human's identity. They were shocked to find out that the human is Humphrey's dad. The one that raised him ever since he was a pup. Winston also described his dad's appearance, which he believed that he is the alpha leader.

Their reactions are enough to prove that they are extremely frightened about him. The way he described him of having no objects that they've been seeing on other monsters, and it just shows how powerful he really is. They can literally imagine the destruction if he does have one of those objects.

On the other hand, Kate knew so much more about him, and he's not like that who kills animals and destroys stuff for fun. She doesn't believe that he's the alpha leader, and she's not scared of him at all. That leads the pack to one major question that they've been wondering the beginning of the day. Why is Kate so calm around him instead of the others?

This question has been passing around the packs for hours, and it's getting everyone's attention, including her friends who were on their way to the pack leader's den. They never heard such a mystery event in their lives, and probably one of the most traumatizing in her life. Mainly because Humphrey was there and getting chased down by the hunters. She was freaking out back in the pack as well, and her friends heard how terrified Winston was back in the forest after witnessing his daughter almost getting shot down. They couldn't imagine the fear that Kate was experiencing back then.

When they arrived, they peaked around the corner and saw Kate sleeping on the floor alone. They didn't see Winston and Eve inside the den. Winston was out and informing Tony about the event that took place yesterday, and Eve was checking on Emily on the other den. Kate's friends look at each other before walking into the den.

As they get closer to her, they notice something strange that is going on with Kate. She was drooling on the ground like madly with a pleasure look planted on her face. She was also holding her tail with her arms between her legs as she thrust her hips back and forth on it. Erica moved her face closer to Kate, and heard her mumbling and moaning Humphrey's name seductively.

When she did that, Kate immediately opened her eyes when she felt someone's breath.

"Erica" Kate asked before letting go of her tail and started rubbing her eyes. Erica stepped back to let her stand up, and she did so. Kate yawned and opened her eyes to see her friends smirking at her seductively. "What are you guys up too?" Kate was actually nervous to see their next move. Whenever they give that look to her, it's always something evil that they're going to do.

"Well we were just about to ask you something, but...we caught you in the act of doing something naughty" Candy teased her. Kate only tilted her head when she said that. She doesn't remember doing something naughty recently. She decided to take her time to remember stuff that happened recently that involves doing something naughty.

While she was doing that, Brittney caught her attention, and she motioned her eyes down below. Kate looked down and saw nothing. She looked back at Brittney, wondering what she was talking about.

Lilac rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

"Kate, did you feel something wet on you. Especially somewhere on your crotch" she said to her, making it more clear on what she's talking about. Kate looked down and saw her pussy soaking wet along with her tail. Kate started blushing madly and covered her pussy with her wet tail. Now she started remembering something naughty. It was her dream. Wet dream. In her dream, Kate was doing naughty things to Humphrey like kissing him while humping his crotch for his eggplant to come out so she can fuck him endlessly, nice aaaand slowww. It's normal for her to imagine that actually. Mating season is starting to close in a few weeks or so, and the girls already know that before.

"What were you dreaming Kate" Sweets asked her.

"N-Nothing! It's nothing" Kate replied to her while backing up with her tail still between her legs.

"Is it Humphreyyyyyy" Erica asked her another question seductively. Kate shook her head rapidly, denying the truth that she was actually dreaming about Humphrey.

"Oh well, I guess we're going to tell the girls who are single in the pack that Humphrey is free, ready to mingle" said Candy, starting to walk out of the den with a smirk. Kate widened her eyes when she said that. She then tackled her down with a blinding speed for her to not react and pressed one of her paws onto her chest aggressively.

"Please don't! Please! I'll...I'll uhhh...I'll...I-I" Kate stuttered. She was too embarrassed to say what she wanted to say. She wanted to say that that was unacceptable because she wanted to be the first one to approach him and ask him out. But she was too scared. She was scared how he would react if she confessed her feelings. Will he reject her? Will he get mad? Will he leave the pack? There's so many possible things that she's assuming that will happen.

"You what" Erica asked her curiously. Kate just shook her head and stepped off of her friend.

"I'ma go and take a bath" she said avoiding the subject as she walked out of the den with her friends watching her walking away. Erica looked behind her and noticed Lilac and Brittney disappeared right behind their backs.

"Where's Brittney and Lilac'" she asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Humphrey was just getting ready to wake up. He was stirring on the ground in his new den. Kate was the one who suggested that idea of Humphrey sleeping in his own den mainly because she was afraid things will get even worse if he stay in his family's den. She would hate to see Humphrey getting hurt by such hateful words coming from his biological dad or his family. She was also afraid of the result if that actually happened, and that result would be Humphrey leaving and not coming back. It's her biggest fear in her life.

As soon as Humphrey rolled over to a spot where the sunlight was hitting on, he immediately opened his eyes when he felt the sun rays before yawning and rolling onto his other side. He looked down at the ground, remembering what happened yesterday. The first thing he remembered was reuniting with his dad. His human dad. It made him smile knowing that he gets to see him again and saving the day.

Then, he heard footsteps walking closer to his den. Humphrey stood up and turned his attention to the entrance. He then widened his eyes when he saw someone that he didn't expect to see. It caught him off guard by surprise. It was Heather, his little sister. She walked around the corner of the entrance with her head low to the ground. When she saw Humphrey's paws after walking closer to the den, she immediately looked up to see her brother.

"Heather" he asked. Heather didn't say anything.

Instead, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug with tears in her eyes. Humphrey was taken back by her sudden actions. He also didn't expect her to run up and hug him tightly while crying her eyes out. He was expecting her to slap him or yell at him for lying to her about being a brother.

Humphrey didn't waste any second, so he hugged her back. Heather hugged him even harder than before. Her body started shaking, and she wrapped her tail around his leg. They stayed there for several minutes until Heather made the first move to break the hug away from him.

"I'm sorry about...you know...our family and stuff that's been going on...Ehh you know, we were sad that we lost you and you're still my brother..." Heather explained, struggling with her words. Humphrey then put his paw on her shoulder, making her look up and meet his eyes.

"It's okay Heather" he said.

"But it's not okay. Our dad just insulted you, saying that you're not part of the family."

"I know...He's just misunderstood. That's what's going on."

"Okay..." Humphrey hugged her again, trying to cheer her up. What she said was true. They were devastated when they lost Humphrey to the humans, and none of them couldn't even sleep back then because it was so traumatizing. Heather smiled when she felt her brother's warmth. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head onto his shoulder. They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying each other's warmth. Heather broke the hug and smiled at him. Humphrey smiled at her back until they both heard footsteps approaching the den. Heather looked behind her, and Humphrey looked over her shoulders. There were two shadow figures walking towards the entrance. When they got closer to the den, the first one that appeared was a female, and then another one. Humphrey tilted his head when he saw them. He was confused why they came here in the first place, and how did they find it. He looked at them carefully.

One of them was a brown wolf with blue eyes and white underbelly. The other one has white fur with black tips on her legs, tail and ears. She has bright hazel eyes that can be seen far away. Humphrey then widened his eyes a little bit. He recognized them before. It was Brittney and Lilac. He remembered them back then where they got kidnapped by Kyle and the rogue wolves.

"Is there something wrong" Heather asked the girls.

"Oh no, we just want to talk to Humphrey" Lilac replied to her.

"By the way, we're Kate's friends. I'm Brittney and this is Lilac" Brittney introduced herself. Heather looked at Humphrey before starting walking away.

"Wait where are you going" Humphrey asked her.

"Well I'm going to leave you alone cause it looks like they wanted to talk to you something very important" she said, giving him a sly look on her face. She obviously knew that Humphrey likes Kate and Kate likes him, which is the reason why she wanted to leave him alone with her friends because it's always the friends doing their job to help each other out, especially getting information from her crush. "Anyways, have fun." And with that, she walked away with her tail wagging to see them together as mates.

Humphrey sighed before looking back at the girls who were sitting right in front of him patiently.

"So what do you guys want to talk about" he asked, sitting in front of them as well.

"Well...just curious but...you live with the monsters ever since you're a pup right" Brittney asked him.

"That's right."

"And you learn some things from them. Especially log sledding, and that tactic called...Flanking Maneuver" Lilac added.

"Yea-wait...how did you guys know all of that" Humphrey questioned them by tilting his head to the side.

"We've heard everything from Kate and the omegas. Everything that we've heard is so, so different in general like...just wow" Lilac expressed while Brittney stood up and walked around him.

"Yeah...we haven't thanked you for saving us from the Rogues and the monsters yet Humphrey" said Brittney.

"Oh there's no need to thank me. I'm just doing what's right."

"Oh come on Humphrey. We should at least thank you for that, right Lilac?" Lilac then tackled Humphrey towards her friend, and smashing Humphrey's face on Brittney's chest. The girls then put both of their paws on Humphrey's shoulders and hold them there with slightly blushing cheeks. "Let us thank you properly. Niiice and slowwww. Feel free to do whatever you like" she said seductively. The girls started wagging their tail and moving their hips side to side when Brittney said that. Lilac started licking her lips close to Humphrey's ear so he could hear her doing so while Brittney was smiling seductively at him.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait, I can't do that" he said in panic. He had no idea what's going through their minds, and he was kind of afraid to see what would happen next.

"Why" Lilac whispered to his ear, making him shuttered after hearing Lilac's hungry voice.

"E-Eh it's because Kate will get mad at you guys" he responded to her quickly. Brittney giggled and began moving her head towards his ears.

"Actually sweet Humphrey..." she whispered to his ears softly and seductively, making him shivered.

"It's for her sake that we're doing this" Lilac added before blowing an air towards his ear. Brittney did the same thing to his other ear, making him whimper loudly and raising his left paw in the air. Brittney grabbed his paw softly, and Humphrey gasped before looking at his paw that she grabbed.

"In case you didn't know Humphrey. We female wolves are heavily, I mean HEAVILY, attracted to strong males, and that is actually happening right now if you haven't notice" she explained smiling.

"We're one of them and so is Kate" Lilac added. Humphrey widened his eyes a little when she said that.

"But-"

"Oh don't say you're not that strong Humphrey" Brittney smirked at him, moving his paw downwards.

"In fact, a lot of males are strong on the outside, but you on the other hand" Lilac started.

"You're strong on the inside, which is amazing. You're probably the first wolf who had that kind of strength" Brittney stated.

"And mating season is at the end of this month. We girls won't stop ourselves till we get what we wanted, and you're our main target in the pack."

"When it comes to single wolves like ourselves and you" Humphrey squealed when she started purring next to his ear. "There will be a lot of single uncontrollable girls in the den, waiting in line to ravish their target that they are attracted to, and it doesn't matter if you're in love with someone cause that person will be part of the hungry crowd" Brittney continued.

"That's right...In other words, Kate will be there along with me and Brittney."

"But first you have to lay your paws on us or Kate...by kissing us." said Brittney, stopping his paw on the way down to her private region. Humphrey widened his eyes. He gently pushed Brittney off of him, and ran to the side of the den before turning his attention towards the girls.

"Brittney! Lilac" Humphrey exclaimed.

"Oh my, we were just teasing Humphrey" said Brittney, smiling while hiding her face with her tail, staring at him with her eyes half lidded.

"Yeah, but don't take it seriously" Lilac added, putting her paw on her right cheek. They both started giggling, before straightening their posture.

"And don't forget..." Brittney started.

"We will do anything to get what we want. Especially Kate" Lilac finished. Humphrey took a step back a little bit when she said that. "We look forward to that day..."

"When mating season arrives. Humphreyyyy" Brittney called out his name seductively. They both started giggling afterwards cutely, making Humphrey widening his eyes. They were indeed teasing him with all that stuff, but they were dead serious of all the things the girls said to him about attractions, mating season, and mating with them. Lilac and Brittney were attracted to him, mainly because of his hidden strength and they find it impressive considering he looks weak on the outside, but strong on the inside. Humphrey knew what they meant about mating season, and he is afraid to be part of it. He had no idea how to deal with that, especially sex. Brittney and Lilac stood up on their paws and looked at their target lovely while licking their lips. Humphrey's body went stiff as hard as a rock with his tail sticking up in the air. The girls slowly averted their eyes and turn their gaze at his crotch. Humphrey realized what they're looking at, so he quickly covered himself up, making the girls giggled.

They started walking towards him, and Humphrey was too nervous to do anything. Lilac walked to his left side, and Brittney walked to his right side, brushing their tails against his chest before switching sides with their face close to his, giving him bedroom eyes. Lilac licked her lips again, and Brittney blew a kiss at him. Humphrey shivered by their actions, and they both continue to walk in circles, brushing their tail across his snout, so he can get a good whiff of their scent.

Humphrey stiffen up his body with his tail up in the air again. The girls started laughing before finally brushing their tail across him one more time and began walking out of the den. Unfortunately for Humphrey, his head followed their scent and immediately turned his attention to the girls.

When he laid his eyes on them, they both started to sway their hips side to side while looking at Humphrey slyly.

Humphrey shook his head side to side to break the trance before looking at them again to see them disappearing around the corner. Humphrey sighed heavily before collapsing on the ground, feeling dizzy after what he just experienced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate was down at the same lake where she howled with Humphrey, washing up after having a naughty wet dream. She had her eyes closed, resting her body on the shallows with the water running through her fur. She opened her eyes and started thinking about what the girls said about confessing her feelings to Humphrey. Yes, there will be girls trying to steal him away from her. She can't deny it though. Her dad literally told the pack everything what he just witnessed and without a doubt in her mind, no wolf has the guts to save a group of wolves from the hunters simply because they have no idea how to react. For Humphrey, probably the only wolf who was raised by humans has the knowledge about humans and his dad was claimed to be the alpha leader.

Speaking of alpha leaders, Kate still doesn't understand about those strange deadly objects, and most importantly why did they need them?

Kate stood up from the shallows and began walking towards the shore before heading into the forest. She was heading down to the place where the event happened yesterday's event. She needs more answers. More answers to solve the human's history and why are they so freaking powerful. She was sure that Humphrey and his dog friends have the answers for that. However, she wouldn't understand.

When she arrived, the first thing she looked up was the broken pine tree. It was still standing up, but the body was shattered to pieces, revealing the light color underneath the bark. No animal in this forest is strong enough to break a tree like that. It's just impossible. Bears are known to strip trees, but break a tree with one move. That's highly impossible to her knowledge.

Kate began to replay the scene where Humphrey's dad did a strange move to kick the hunter so hard that it broke the tree behind him and knocked the hunter down. She looked to her left and saw the arrows lying on the ground, but it still didn't give any answers to her. She growled in frustration and walked back where she came from.

There's no point in investigating an unsolved mystery. She will waste her time on confessing her feelings to Humphrey, and then a girl will claim it by next morning if she continues doing this.

But she couldn't get the thought out of her head. The power to break a pine tree, the strength to throw something extremely fast, and the striking speed faster than a rattlesnake. Not to mention it, but the way they manipulated their opponent's or prey's sight by accelerating bursts of speed around the corner is unbelievable. It still doesn't make any sense to her.

"Kate" someone called out her name in the distance. Kate looked up and saw Brittney and Lilac, her two best friends running up to her with a smile plastered on their faces.

"Brittney? Lilac? What are you guys doing here" she asked them curiously.

"Well for starters, when are you going to confess to Humphrey" Brittney questioned her. Kate widened her eyes a little bit before looking down at the ground. She needs to come up with a plan on doing so. Usually the males are the one who ask the females out, but she began to wonder if Humphrey's doing the same thing. She shook her head before looking at her friends who looked at her weirdly.

"Do you have something in your mind?"

"No, not at all" she denied them.

"You sure? Cause it looks like you do have one" said Brittney. Kate closed her eyes tightly and sighed heavily.

"I can't help it guys. I need help" she said desperately. "How do I ask Humphrey out? I mean, where do I take him before asking him out?" Then, Kate started to panic. "What if he said no? What if he left the pack?! WHAT IF HE'S IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE-"

"Kate calm down" said Lilac putting her paws on her shoulders. Kate was panting heavily with her eyes wide open and her pupils shrunk to the size of an atom. Kate wasn't feeling confident about this. She was too scared to see what would happen if she confessed her feelings to him. Her legs were shivering, and she had trouble standing up. "Breathe in, and breathe out" Lilac told her. Kate followed her order by closing her eyes and breathing in and out. Brittney and Lilac never saw her acting like this. It's almost like she's having a panic attack. They both understand that confessing your love is hard and scary, and this could be her first time experiencing it.

After a few minutes, Kate had finally calmed down. Lilac removed her paws from her shoulders and smiled at her softly. "We can help you out if you want to." When Lilac said that, Kate started to wag her tail with a huge smile.

"Yes please! I need to ask him out real quick before other girls do" she replied. Kate's friends started to chuckle a little bit. They felt bad that they actually got to Humphrey first before she did, but they didn't ask him out or anything. They both looked at each other, deciding to tell Kate the truth about them.

They were in fact attracted to Humphrey. However, Kate was more attracted to him than they are and knows more about him. There is a huge difference between them. Brittney and Lilac both have a crush on Humphrey, and Kate was in love with him. They wouldn't stand a chance against Kate. She is clearly winning this battle way before they were involved in the competition.

"Alright alright" said Brittney smiling at her. "Let's get going." And with that, she started pushing Kate back to the lake again.

"Wait, why are you taking me back to the lake again" Kate questioned her.

"You'll see" Lilac added, following along.

* * *

Back at Humphrey's new den, he was still laying there for several or more minutes in shock, but eventually he got tired from laying there. Humphrey stood up and began walking out of the den.

When he did so, he stopped his tracks, remembering what happened yesterday. He started to walk backwards and then sat down. Humphrey refused to go out there. It was not because he was afraid of the hunters. It was because of the pack. Without a doubt, they were certainly talking about him. Calling him a demon or something. Hell, he wouldn't even dare to face his family except Heather who just confronted him minutes ago.

Humphrey just shook his head. He wanted to stop thinking about his reputation that the pack is giving him. He needs to find Kate cause she is the one who he can rely on. Humphrey stood up and walked out of the den.

As soon as he walked out of the den, he looked up and saw Winston walking towards him. Humphrey didn't expect him to see him at this time. He thought he didn't want him to see him again considering he put his daughter in danger. He was even surprised that he didn't get kicked out of the pack because of that.

"Humphrey" he said.

"Eh. Oh uhhh...yes sir" he asked formally, making him chuckled.

"There's no need to be formal Humphrey. I just want to talk about a few things or so."

"Wait...you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I? After you save me, my daughter, and the pack from the hunters, which is one of the things I want to say. Thank you for doing that" he said smiling.

Humphrey smiled back, feeling relief that he didn't say any harsh things to him.

"Thank you Winston."

"No problem, now...about your dad" he started, making Humphrey tilted his head to the side.

"Umm, which dad?"

"Your monster dad? By the way, are there any names that you and your dog friends called them? I know for a fact that he is definitely not a monster considering he also saved Kate."

"Well uhhh. They're called Humans for a reason, meaning Wise man or Wise creatures" said Humphrey, trying to make clear understandings. Winston widened his eyes a little bit.

"Oh...so that's what they're called." Humphrey nodded his head with a smile on his face. Winston started to get a clear picture why they're called Humans, but it still doesn't seem to fit them considering they have weapons unlike any other animals. "So, what about my dad" said Humphrey, breaking Winston's train of thoughts.

"Oh yeah your dad? Is there a chance that we can meet him?" Humphrey widened his eyes a little bit. Sure his dad is extremely kind towards animals and stuff, but he's not dumb. There's no way he will go and meet the pack or at least he thought.

"Um...he might" he replied nervously.

"Alright, does he understand us when we say something to him?"

"Well no, but he might've figured some stuff out."

"Alright. That's all I wanted to ask you about." Humphrey nodded his head and watched him walking away. He remembered what he wanted to do next, which is finding Kate. He was about to walk after Winston until he heard someone calling out to his name. He then perked his ears to the sound of the voice that he didn't expect him to be here.

It was Sargent.

There's no need to ask questions about how he found him. From the looks of it, he has something important to tell him.

"What's up Sargent?" Sargent didn't say anything to him. Instead, he motioned his head, telling him to follow him. Humphrey nodded his head and watched him walking back where he came from before following him. While he was walking, he heard multiple girls giggling near him. He remembered what Lilac and Brittney said about the girls attracting him, which kind of made him kind of concerned that he will get swarmed by them. He doesn't mind getting in the crowd, but he certainly didn't like being overwhelmed. Then, he felt someone bumped into him softly.

Humphrey looked to his left and saw a tan female wolf. He thought it was Kate, but it didn't look like her. Her mane is totally different, and Kate doesn't have extremely smooth combed hair like she does.

She also has a chain of pink flowers running along from the back of her ear all the way down to the end of her mane that is on the side of her face. The female has bright red cheeks glowing through her fur along with her glassy amber eyes looking down at the ground and making eye contact with him back and forth.

Humphrey looked over her shoulders and saw Brittney and Lilac right behind her with a huge smile on their face.

"Come on Kate. Say something to him' Brittney whispered. Humphrey blinked his eyes several times when she said that. It was Kate. He couldn't believe that it was her because whatever she did to herself changes everything about her physical appearances. He got a feeling that he hasn't seen her this beautiful before, and he's pretty sure that other wolves have.

"O-Oh hey Kate. I'm sorry, but you're so gorgeous that I didn't even recognize you" Humphrey complimented her. Kate blinked her eyes, and her mouth opened slightly. She was shocked to hear those words coming from the wolf that she loved the most. Kate immediately turned around and sat down with her back facing towards him.

W-What, Humphrey thought.

The girls started laughing cutely at Kate's reaction. Good thing for her. She would die if Humphrey saw her face. Her cheeks were extremely red, and she was cupping them with her paws, squeezing them in and out with a smile on her face.

Humphrey was about to say something until Sargent cleared his throat. He looked at him, and Sargent motioned his head again. Humphrey looked back at Kate again for the last time, and she was still in trance of shock while squeezing her cheeks during the process. Humphrey sighed quietly before continuing following Sargent deep into the forest.

Meanwhile, Kate was too busy daydreaming. She was replaying what Humphrey said to her, and she can barely hold onto herself. Her entire body feels like jelly, and she was rocking side to side, trying to maintain her posture.

Brittney and Lilac never seen anyone love struck as hard as this one. They both looked at each other smiling nervously, and noticed that Humphrey was leaving.

"Uhh Kate" Lilac called out. Kate didn't answer her, and it certainly didn't break the love spell.

"Kate" Brittney shouted while tapping Kate's shoulder. Kate lost her balance and fell onto her side while breaking away from her love trance.

"What? What" she asked curiously before standing back up on her paws.

"Your Humphrey is leaving with that insanely overpowered dog" Lilac answered, pointing her paw at the direction where Humphrey was at. Kate followed her gaze, and saw Humphrey walking away with Sargent.

Kate widened her eyes, knowing that she did something wrong. She quickly looked at her friends and practically begged them on her stomach.

"Did I do something stupid? Did he reject me? Is that why he's leaving the pack" Kate continued attacking them with questions with fear in her eyes.

"What? No, he didn't say anything afterwards. He just followed that dog, that's it" Lilac commented, and Brittney nodded her head. Kate didn't believe a single thing that came out of their mouth. She turned her attention towards the forest and bolted into the forest, leaving her friends in the dust.

Kate ran as fast as she could. Her fear started to quickly fill her up, and the last thing she wanted to do was to force Humphrey to stay with her, so she can be with him forever. She doesn't want to mess her life up.

She then heard talking up ahead, so she slowed down a little bit and quietly began walking towards the conversation. She was hoping it was Humphrey and Sargent because she wouldn't know what lies in this forest.

When she came up to the bushes, the first thing she heard was something that she didn't expect.

"Jade went to a coma." Kate knew what that word meant, and her mother was the healer of the pack. Kate then peeked her eyes through the bushes and saw shadows on Humphrey's upper part of his face, covering his eyes. Kate already knew what happened to her. She got sliced by the hunter really bad.

"B-But...But what about the Regeneration Injection" Humphrey asked him. Kate had never heard that word before. In the human world, Regeneration Injection is one of the most successful things that humans ever created. A booster medicine that regenerates any injuries from a fatal wound in seconds, but it won't heal the effects, including comas. In other words, they are planning to create another one.

"Her stomach heals, but it won't bring her back from a coma. We don't know if she's going to die from that state" Sargent replied. Humphrey didn't say anything afterwards. There were still shadows on his face, but Kate almost whimpered in pain when she saw something that hurts her...a lot.

Humphrey has tears running down the side of his face. Even though his back was facing towards her, she can still see how much pain Humphrey was in.

"I'm sorry" said Sargent before starting to walk away slowly. Sargent couldn't do anything to cheer Humphrey up. He was close to Jade, and he knows how it feels to hear someone that you love is close to dying. He sighed and started walking away back to the camp. When he did that, Kate came out of her hiding spot and slowly began walking towards Humphrey.

"H-Humphrey" she said softly, hoping that she will be able to confront him. Humphrey didn't respond to her. Kate continued walking towards him until she sat down behind him, feeling a huge amount of guilt running through her veins. Why is she feeling that way?

It's because she should've done something a long time ago that would make Humphrey happy. "I'm...I'm sorry." Humphrey perked his ears a little bit when she said that, but he had no idea what she was apologizing for. "I'm sorry..." Kate continued with tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry that I-I didn't...take you back to your...dad." Humphrey widened his eyes a little as he straightened up his back. "I...I should've just taken you back...so you can be happy. I'm..." Kate choked in tears, trying to get the words out of her mouth to express how guilty she is for hurting Humphrey. Humphrey flattened his ears when he heard Kate crying. "I'm sorry for...getting you...involved in our...s-situation. I shouldn't put you in danger...I'm-I'm sorry Humphrey...I'm sorry..."

Humphrey then grabbed Kate's shoulder, making her yelped softly. She looked at his eyes with tears slowly strolling down her cheeks. Humphrey felt bad as she is. Kate stared at Humphrey fearfully, thinking that she just made it worse, but she didn't. Humphrey's face is slowly inching towards her, making her cheeks go red.

"Kate...you don't have to apologize" he said softly.

"But I do Humphrey. I need to."

"No you don't Kate" Humphrey said it again while smiling at her softly.

"Then why Humphrey?!" Kate exclaimed. "Why though?"

"Because" Humphrey started before starting to breathe in and out heavily. "Because...I love you Kate..."

Kate blinked her eyes when he said that. Did she just hear that right? She blinked her eyes again, making sure that she wasn't in a dream, but she couldn't tell. Humphrey watched her lifting her paw to her left cheek and pinched it. Humphrey titled his head to the side cutely, making her heart melt. Kate then opened her eyes widely. This was not a dream. It was real. Humphrey actually said that he loved her. She couldn't believe it. He actually said that. TO HER! Her brain shuts off, and she gasps, feeling that she's out of breath. Kate clutched her chest with both of her paws during the process, and it felt good.

Humphrey noticed her wobbling side to side. He quickly wrapped his arms around him to hold her, and Kate put her head on his chest. "Kate are you okay?" Kate didn't respond to anything from him. "Kate?"

Kate raised her head at him, and Humphrey saw tears still streaming down her cheeks. He thought she was still sad, but then she had a lovely smile plastered on her face.

"Humphrey" she said his name in a gentle angelic tone. The sun started to set down, and the sun rays hit her face. Her fur shines within the trays, and her mane starts dancing in the wind. "I love you too." The sound of her voice, and her accepting his love is the most amazing thing that Humphrey felt in his life. Kate and Humphrey both started to lean in on each other. Their eyes are locked onto each other, and the first thing that they did is bumping their nose together as a sign of another way to kiss, even though they did it a couple of times.

Kate slightly tilted her head to the right, and Humphrey did the same thing to the left. They both hesitated for a bit, and Kate pushed her chances by pressing her lips against his with their eyes closed in the process.

Kate's fur and her tail spiked up when she made contact with his lips. Never in her life before she felt this good besides masturbating from earlier, and having dreams of kissing Humphrey. But now, that dream has finally come true. Here she was, kissing Humphrey right on the lips. It took her entire strength from stopping herself to French kiss Humphrey. It literally felt so good. Her tail was sticking out in a straight line, and she felt like one of her legs was about to kick up in the air.

They both slowly broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes and then smiled.

They have no idea how long they've been kissing considering that it is night time already. Kate and Humphrey both looked up before staring at each other again and giggled.

"Should we head back" He asked, smiling at her lovely.

"Yes" Kate replied. Humphrey led her down the path, and Kate slipped her tail and intertwined with his. She looked up at Humphrey's face and saw him smile. Kate chuckled before kissing him right on the cheek and laid her head down on his shoulder as they walked back peacefully with love in the air.

**WOOOOOO! Finally! They are together boys and girls! So, I just want to talk about the last chapter about the hunting laws and guides. Some or maybe most states are not allowed to hunt wolves, and that is a reason why they're not wearing the orange vest. They only wore that when they are hunting deers, elks, etc. So anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	22. Kate and Humphrey

The day after a lovely special event, Kate had been acting strange lately. Ever since she came home, she had been humming, swaying her tail side to side, and jumping around her den. But that's not the only thing she does.

She always keeps talking in her sleep about Humphrey and mumbling something else with the widest smile on her face. Eve and Winston have always started to wonder what's going on with her. This is their first time she acted like this.

Kate continues giggling in her sleep throughout the night till morning.

Kate fluttered her eyes open with a smile on her face. it was still early in the morning, but she was attempting to get up before starting her duty. She didn't plan to do a warm up exercise. She plans to see Humphrey. I mean who wouldn't want to see their lover early this morning. Kate squealed before jumping out of her spot and ran out of the den. She had her tongue out of her mouth and her tail was wagging at the speed of light. She zoomed down the path and entered the depths of the forest within a flash. Kate had never felt this happy before or felt so much love more than her parents. It's Humphrey. After all, he is kind of her boyfriend right now. She couldn't wait for him to propose to her to be his mate. She would pass out if that happens.

She then saw Humphrey's den in the distance. Kate smiled widely and sprinted faster than she could. When she got there, she slowed down her pace and peeked around the corner to see Humphrey still sleeping early in the morning. He was curled up in a ball with his head resting on his fluffy tail. Kate's heart started to melt, and she was this close from passing out.

It's too much for her. Kate had a cheeky smiled on her. She slowly started walking up to Humphrey as quietly as she could. She locked her eyes on Humphrey's adorable face. She couldn't help it.

She wanted to give him a little kiss. No, A HUGE KISS! Kate didn't know if this is the effect after confessing her love, and Humphrey accepted her love, but it feels so good in her body.

She slowly got on her belly and crawling towards his face. Kate lowered her eyelids halfway and began staring at Humphrey's mesmerizing face. She then closed her eyes and puckering her lips. She always dreamed of wanting to do this to him. She wanted to wake him up with a kiss, but on the other hand, she couldn't do it mainly because of him sleeping. Kate stopped her actions and decided that it's best for him to sleep and wake up on his own.

She slid her body around his and began cuddling with him. Her face was right in front of his, so he can wake up to see her face as his first sight. Kate started humming lovely with her eyes still locked onto his face.

After several minutes, Humphrey started to flicker his eyes open. Kate had a huge smile and started wagging her tail rapidly. The first thing Humphrey saw was her happy face.

"Morning Kate. Did you come and visit me" he asked before yawning. Kate couldn't hold her urge. She closed in the distance and began nuzzling Humphrey's nose before pecking his lips. Humphrey smiled when she did that, and he did the same thing to her.

"Morning handsome," she said putting her head on his shoulder. She sighed happily, and Humphrey chuckled to see her tail wagging.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Sorry. It's just that..." Kate started blushing for some reason. Was it because she was too embarrassed to say it after all the actions she performed? Kate shook her head and began lightly slapping her face. She shouldn't act all embarrassed right in front of her lover. It's normal to flirt and give compliments to each other...right? Kate gulped before continuing what she just said. "It's just that I love you so much" she mumbled very quietly. Humphrey's ears started to twitch, trying to pick up the words that she just said.

"What was that again," he asked her. Kate just squinted her eyes tightly before yelling it out.

"IT'S JUST THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Humphrey flinched from her sudden burst but began to soften up when he saw her red face that is showing through her fur.

"Kate...there's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said smiling.

"Oh yeah, then how about you try and saying it to me" Kate replied and glaring at him.

"I love you Kate," said Humphrey with ease. Kate's head just exploded from blushing too hard. Even hearing him has the same effect like last time. She looked at the ground with her tail fanning her face while fidgeting her shoulders and her paws.

"It's not fair" she stated. Humphrey tilted his head to the side when she said that. "Why is it always you guys are not embarrassed by it? Is it just me or what?" It only made Humphrey smiled brightly. In his point of view, Kate was sooo damn freaking cute. He slowly put one of his paw underneath her chin before making her gazing into his eyes.

Kate's eyes started to shivered when she locked gaze with him. It's so beautiful. It feels like she's being put in a trance and completely forget what happened earlier. She wanted to kiss him so bad and maybe making out with him, but that's a little too fast for their relationship.

"Kate, all that matters is that you're with me. Sure, it would be embarrassing for you to say all those things, but you'll get used to it. I wondered what happen to you when we confessed our love. You didn't blush or anything after our first kiss or our confession." Humphrey was right.

Kate looked at the ground before looking back at him and shrugging her shoulders. Humphrey then tilted his head to the other side, making Kate giggled before slithering her tail over his snout.

'Girls are strange' he thought with his eyes still locked onto his girlfriend. She was walking out of his den, and Humphrey lowered his gaze onto Kate's beautiful and sexy butt cheeks. Humphrey then widened his eyes and began shaking his head side to side before smacking himself hard on the face.

"Humphrey" Kate called out with her head facing towards him.

"Uhh nothing. Nothing Kate" Humphrey giggled sheepishly. Kate rolled her eyes and continue walking away. Humphrey then continue hitting himself on the head lightly before catching up to her.

"So are you going to have me watch your hunt and try to impress me," he asked her smiling. Kate giggled and shook her head.

"No, I'm thinking about taking a day off and spend time with you" she responded with a lovely smile.

"Wait really?" Kate widened her smile and began nodding her head.

"We'll just have to go to my den and asked my dad about it."

"Does he know that we are a thing?" Kate shook her head before laying her head onto his shoulder as they walked through the feeding grounds. No one was wide awake yet, so they were pretty lucky that Kate did this to Humphrey. Both of them wouldn't know what to do if someone screamed with pure joy or something if they witness them.

Then, Humphrey just realized something. Kate is the daughter of the pack leader, which means she's the princess just like in the movies and TV shows. Humphrey perked his ears and tails along with his eyes wide open. He is basically in a relationship with a princess. A PRINCESS?!

Humphrey knew that princesses are beautiful and such, but dating them is like the best thing ever. Well, except this is reality. Kate was pretty much like a princess but not really.

"Ehhh Humphrey are you okay? You look very stiff for some reason" she said looking at him with a little smile.

"Nothing" he replied blushing. This is the second time he's been visiting the dream world or so what. Yeah, Kate is very very VERY beautiful, but Humphrey felt like he is a little too happy at the moment. He even wondered that if this is normal or not for lovers. They continue walking up towards Kate's den and heard talking from inside.

Kate and Humphrey perked their ears before looking at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They slowly peek around the corner of the den and saw a Black Alpha male wolf talking to Winston.

"I heard your pack was attacked by monsters. Is that correct" he asked.

"That's correct" Winston responded.

"And one of my pack mates survived from the attack?" Winston nodded his head and noticed that Kate and Humphrey.

"Oh hey, Kate and Humphrey. You're just in time to introduce yourself to our guest. Especially you Humphrey" he explained. The couple looked at each other in the eyes again before entering the den.

"Kate, Humphrey. This is Alex. He is a pack leader of the southern pack." Alex then turned around and stared at them with his brown eyes. He then smiled before grabbing Humphrey's right paw and started shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Humphrey," he said.

"Um...what's going on," Kate asked after noticing the Southern pack leader's weird action and starting to worried a little bit.

"Oh well, Alex heard the story from two days ago when the humans attacked."

"Yeah, and I am so glad to hear that you save so many lives. I was this close to asking my daughter to talk to you." Kate widened her eyes when he said that. There's no way Kate would let him do that. She just got in a relationship with him, and she's the one who met him first. Humphrey noticed her and knew she can burst out any second. He then wrapped his tail around hers. Kate widened her eyes a little bit before looking at him with a smile. Humphrey smiled back before looking at the pack leaders. Winston was a little shocked to see their actions while Alex had a smile on his face.

"It seems that I am a little bit too late for that," said Alex.

"Wait...am I dreaming or is that...was he-"

"Yes dad, he's the omega I fell in love with," she said, clearing his statement. Winston just dropped his jaws with his eyes wide open. He should've known that it was Humphrey this whole time. THIS WHOLE FREAKING TIME! Of course, it made sense why Kate fell in love with him. Then, Kate widened her eyes after realizing something that scared her the most. Her mother. "Where's mom?!"

"Oh, she's going to get some food, but let's talk about that," he said. Kate nodded her head and was about to ask Humphrey to come with her until the pack healer arrived in the den.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Humphrey. Emily would like to talk to you about something" she said. Humphrey titled his head before looking at Kate. Kate just shrugged her shoulders and not knowing why they had to be separate at times like this. Humphrey sighed and started making his way outside of the den.

"Humphrey" Kate called out, making Humphrey stopped in his tracks before staring at her beautiful eyes. "I love you" she mouthed. Humphrey smiled and replied to her by doing the same thing. And with that, he left the den, leaving Kate anxious about Humphrey and Emily a little bit.

But she shouldn't be because they both loved each other, and there's no way Emily would steal him from her considering that Humphrey has strong feelings for her. Kate took a couple of deep breaths before starting to talk to her dad. Alex decided to leave the den to let them do their business and decide to walk around and asking other wolves about the incident.

Meanwhile, Humphrey was following the pack healer to her den. He began to wonder what would Emily want from him. Probably talking something about his life or humans. Those are the only two things that wolves these days commonly asked him. When they are closed to the den, the pack healer stepped aside, allowing Humphrey to enter the den.

"Howl when you need me," she said. Humphrey nodded his head before stepping into the den. Emily was laying on her side in the middle of the den. He stopped right behind her and sat down before began clearing his throat. Emily perked her ears up and turned around to face Humphrey.

"Hey Emily" he greeted her.

"Hey, Humphrey...Listen, I just want to say thank you for helping you, and I'm sorry for getting you involved in this since you have no idea what we've been through till now" she explained.

"No, it's okay. Anything can happen, so it wasn't your fault" he replied. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright. It just starting to feel better, and I can finally sleep much better with the thing out of my leg." Humphrey widened his eyes a little bit when she said that. She was talking about the bullet in her leg. Were they able to dig it out?

"Um...if you don't mind me asking you about this but...did they dig it out?"

"Yeah," she said shivering from her experience. "It was the most painful and stressful moment in my life. It was so hard to fight back the pain."

"Yeah...I know" he said. "Soooo is there a reason why you called me or was it just to apologize to me?" Emily widened her eyes and began to blush a little bit. She began shuffling her paws together and slowly swaying her tail.

"Um...Humphrey..." Humphrey tilted his head to the side with a questioning look on his face. Emily gulped and averted her eyes towards the ground. She then closed her eyes tightly and then letting the words out of her mouth. "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

* * *

On the coast side of the western United States, there was a small town in the middle of nowhere next to the beach. The town was very isolated and was well hidden from other people. In the town, the news was displaying on the screen inside the bar where everyone else was having their time. One of them specifically was walking around the bar before sitting down alone with his eyes piercing through the reflection of his drinks.

"Boss." The man slowly looked at the person who called him. He had a scar on his right cheek and was very buff.

"What is it?" The man's subordinate didn't say anything. Instead, he just pointed at the TV. The man averted his eyes and began watching the news. The news was starting to explain the incidents of two hunters getting attacked by wolves out in the wild. They stated that the hunters were not willing to share information about what happened afterward.

The man then smiled right after that. He then stood up before whistling to get everyone's attention in the bar.

"Alright boys, we're going to Jasper Park Canada. We're not going to sit here and forget our goals. We're going to start off slow for now on, so we can get back on our feet in full strength." Everyone in the bar started clapping their hands and began whistling for their boss. The man started smiling evilly before looking at the news to see a picture of Jasper park with his eyes lit up with flames.

**Not one, but two cliffhangers. I had to start off slow because I didn't want to write a longer chapter for a specific reason. Sorry for a long update for about a month or so. I had a lot of things to do in life, specifically with college. If you guys remember my writing schedule which is any other day that I have free time, but if I don't. Friday, Saturday and Sunday is when I'm going to write most of the time, so bear with me. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	23. Honor

**Before you guys read the story, I had a story on Wattpad if you guys want to check out. It's an anime inspired story that I've been working on if you guys are interested in anime.**

** story/241084474-the-chosen-vanomorus**

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

Humphrey blinked his eyes several times when she said that. Emily was blushing madly. Her fur was all red along with her ears, and she was shuffling her paws around. His mind started to process what she was talking about. It's either going out somewhere or asking him to be her boyfriend. Humphrey shook his head and decided to make sure.

"You're not talking about going somewhere right," he asked her softly.

"No I'm not" she replied quietly.

"And you're wanting me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"WHAAAAT?!" Humphrey screamed.

"Wait you got the wrong idea" Emily exclaimed quickly. "Listen, my parents told me I have to marry you."

"Eh?"

"My family holds the strongest bloodline in history in the Southern pack, right behind my pack leader's bloodline. If they can't find a strong wolf in the pack, they must find one from another pack. My parents have their eyes on you because of what you did that is far stronger than anyone else."

"Well...I...I can't accept that cause...I'm already in a relationship. Plus, Jack is probably far stronger than I am" he said and Emily widened her eyes. She looked at the ground and tear up a little bit.

"Not in my parents' eyes..." she replied softly.

"But they should at least know what he had done for you. I'm pretty sure they would've been proud of him-"

"BUT HE'S DEAD" she cried. "He's dead, and my parents only have their eyes on you because of what happened earlier."

"It's worth a try. If they still have their eyes on me, they've got it all wrong. I'm not strong enough to protect one of my friends. She got injured from protecting me."

"Well...I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. She's starting to get better from now on." Emily smiled a little bit before looking back at the ground again.

"I think I'll give it a try," she said smiling.

"That's what I like to hear" Humphrey replied while smiling back at her. They stood there in silence for several minutes with Emily sniffling. Humphrey looked at her and noticed tears dripping from her face. He wanted to ask her about their way of respecting the dead, but that one was too much of a touchy subject for her. He didn't even want to do anything that reminded her of him now that he regrets what he did earlier after seeing her cry. It felt so wrong for not doing anything after Jack's death like they didn't show any respect to him. Humphrey sighed and decided to do something to respect him. As much as it would hurt Emily, it's the right thing to do to remember him.

Humphrey began looking around to find anything that sort of related to a funeral. He then saw a stick with a leaf attached to it on top, which reminded him of her story that Emily told her about Jack covering her wound with a bunch of leaves. Humphrey picked it up before slowly shoving the stick towards her paws where she can see.

Emily turned her gaze at the stick before lifting her head to see Humphrey smiling a little bit. She looked back at the ground before gazing at Humphrey with her head tilted to the side.

"What," she asked.

"Um...this is just something for you to hold on to...for Jack," he said, making her eyes widened. "I know it's a touchy subject for you, but it's part of my culture where I live. We should honor him before it's too late."

Emily then tears up again before picking up the stick and holding it against her chest. Humphrey softened his smile and putting his left paw on her back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate was at the back of the den with her father as they were about to explain about Eve. Specifically, she would flip out if she finds out Kate is dating Humphrey. Especially when they both kept a secret from the whole pack that would lead them to chaos.

"So...don't let your mother find out about your relationship," said Winston. Kate nodded her head rapidly. She would take this seriously because she didn't want to find out what her mother would to him. She would sacrifice her life for him if she finds out. "I'll see what I can try and convince your mother, and don't tell Humphrey about your mother, or else he'll freak out." Kate nodded again. Her ears are like sonars. Both of them were rotating like crazy and highly sensitive for now.

Kate wanted to make sure Humphrey is safe from her mother. Otherwise, she would be too late to save him. Kate shivered. She waited for too long to experience that kind of feeling.

"Okay dad, I got to go and see Humphrey real quick" she giggled nervously. Winston nodded his head, and Kate bolted out of the den in a flash. Kate avoided every single obstacle in her way and began making her way to the medical's den.

When she got there, she heard someone crying inside the den, and it sounds like a girl. Kate peeked her head around the corner to see Emily holding her chest dearly with a stick in her paws. She slowly walked in and looked at Humphrey in confusion. Humphrey motioned his head, telling her to come over there. Kate nodded her head and make her way towards her lover. She then sat down right next to him and Humphrey started to whisper in her ear.

"I'm just giving her something that will remind her of Jack just to honor him before it's too late" he whispered. Kate nodded her head, and Emily lifted her head and howled. Kate started howling with her, making Humphrey tilted his head in confusion. He let his thoughts process the situation and realized what's going on.

This is their way to mourn their deceased loved ones. Humphrey took a deep breath and started howling with them, letting all the emotions out and honoring Jack who sacrifices his life for Emily. Emily tried her best to hold in the tears and keeping up with them. She gripped the stick tightly and howled louder than Kate and Humphrey.

They heard other wolves in the pack howling along with them after hearing them howl. And soon enough, everyone in the pack howled to the sky, and Emily was the first one who stopped howling as she looked up to the sky.

She could've sworn she saw an image of Jack's face within the clouds, but she wanted to see his face for the last time before saying goodbye to him.

"I love you, Jack. We will see each other again on the other side...I promise" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

**Short chapter I know, but I wanted to take it slow cause in the next two chapters...things would get serious. Much more serious than the hunters. Just letting you know. By the way, if you want to join my discord group chat. PM me and your username, but it's up to you. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	24. Knot Enough

**Before you guys read this chapter, I have updated the first chapter of this story, so if you guys want to check it out. Please do so. **

After a week, Emily went back to her pack along with her pack leader now that she's feeling a lot better. Emily was carrying the stick that Humphrey gave to her, and she had a little smile on her face. Humphrey was glad that was able to cheer her up and stop her from depression. In his opinion, it would be much better to hold a funeral if the hunters left his body, but the problem is that other predators would take his body away and finish it off, and they would have to guard the burial until the smell is gone. It's going to be a pain in the ass to scare the scavengers away if it happens.

After they left, which is yesterday, Humphrey woke up to find himself snuggling up to Kate's chest. Humphrey blushed after noticing the position he was in, and Kate was softly stroking his head with a huge smile on her face. She was humming and nuzzling his forehead, showing how much she loves him.

She loved his soft fur and loved playing with his ears as they continue to twitch every time she blew on them. She giggled whenever she does so, and Humphrey was quite enjoying her company.

"Aren't you suppose to do your alpha duties or what" he chuckled.

"Oh I didn't know you were awake Humphrey," she said, nuzzling the top of his head.

"Well, I just can't help and see your pretty face."

"Awwwww." Kate then pecked his forehead and smiled widely at him.

"Aren't you gonna answer my question?"

"Oh...right. I'm supposed to do it, but I wanted to see my little Hummykin first."

"Hummykin?" He asked while looking at her weirdly with a smile.

"Yeah. It's your little cute nickname." Kate nuzzled his forehead again and sighed happily. She wrapped her arms around his chest and intertwined his tail. She would never let him go by any chance in what's so ever. Humphrey is her life and everything. However...there is one thing that he didn't know, which Kate should tell him right now.

"Hey, Humphrey."

"Yeah," he said gazing at her. Kate's eyes widened and started to sparkle when she saw her favorite eyes in the world. She smiled softly before licking his forehead.

"Well...I forgot to tell you about this earlier or right after when our relationship started but...today is my Birthday" she explained. Humphrey widened his eyes when she said that. What kind of a boyfriend is he for not knowing when's her birthday. He felt extremely bad for not giving her any presents. Wait...do wolves even give out presents?

"Um Kate, this is a stupid question but do wolves give out presents for someone's birthday?"

"Well sometimes since we don't have pretty much almost nothing to give out."

"Oh..."

"Since you have nothing for me...I can ask you to hang out with me tonight" she suggested.

"Hmmm...well that works too" he replied smiling. Kate giggled before pecking him on his left cheek.

"Alright, I need to go. See you tonight Hummykin" she said with her tail waving goodbye at him. Humphrey widened his smile and did the same thing as they locked their gaze onto each other before Kate disappeared around the corner. Humphrey sighed happily and collapsed on the ground.

Kate was humming softly while looking down at the ground grinning.

"I HAVE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER!" She heard Humphrey yelled from his den. Kate giggled again before looking back, wanting to go and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you, Humphrey," she said smiling.

* * *

After that, Kate was able to hunt with her friends this morning. They caught a large caribou that is big enough to feed the entire pack, and maybe for the next two days or so. Kate was busy daydreaming about Humphrey while her friends were talking in the background. She was thinking about tonight where Humphrey would hang out with her, but what are they going to do? Walking around the territory and sightseeing? That seems a little bit boring to her. Maybe storytelling? Probably about humans or something. The only story Kate had is when she went to Alpha school, but that seems a little boring to her. She finds it interesting about the Human world or their history.

"Um Kate...you're kind of not helping us here," said Brittney struggling to drag the caribou up the hill.

"Oh, sorry." Kate then locked her jaws on the antlers and start helping her friends out.

"Are you having a daydream or what?" Erica asked her.

"Well...sort of, but I've been thinking about what me and Humphrey are going to do tonight."

"Oh...did he planned anything for that" Lilac asked, and Kate shook her head no. That's when Lilac and Erica stomped their paws on the caribou and Brittney dropped her jaws.

"Soo in other words...he has no plans for that," said Erica

"Yeah, but it's kind of my fault for not telling him when is my birthday, and he felt guilty for not having any presents with him. I felt bad for him, so I decided that we can just hang out tonight."

"Well since you guys have nothing else planned, then how about you guys do something fun" Erica suggests while smiling seductively.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know what I mean Kate. It's something you've been wanting to do for a long time ever since you met him." Kate took her time to process what she said. What does she mean by doing something fun and wanting to do it for a long time when he met him? Then, she realized what she meant as her cheeks started to get red.

"Y-You mean..."

"Yep, you guys should mate tonight" Erica continued.

"Wait no-no-no-no. That's...That's too soon" she replied, fidgeting her paws together.

"Well, it's normal for couples to have sex a couple of weeks or a month."

"I know but...it's too embarrassing," she said, still fidgeting her paws.

"Well, I know you want to do it. Especially when you dream about doing it."

"No-"

"Remember the time you were humping the air in your sleep so bad that it got your pussy so wet." Kate widened her eyes, remembering that it was the day where Humphrey confessed his feelings to her. She looked left and right to see Lilac and Brittney smiling seductively at her. Kate sat down and put her paws over her ears and growled.

"Okay fine! Yes... I might want to do it with him...maybe tonight." Her friends just look at her with an annoyed look on their faces.

"Kate, let's be honest here. You've been having a fantasy about Humphrey for months and couldn't stop thinking about him. We're not forcing you, but you just couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Okay okay. You're right. I do want to mate with him, and I'll do it tonight IF he's ready."

"There ya go," said Erica, smiling proudly. Kate blushed extremely hard and covered her face with her tail. She hates to admit it, but she wanted to mate with Humphrey. She wasn't in heat, but it's her desire. She can't help it, but it's Humphrey's fault for being so sexy that she wanted to have a piece of him.

"Let's just get back to the feeding grounds please" Kate suggested. She was too embarrassed to talk about it and what she's about to do tonight. Kate was mentally screaming on the inside, shouting that she would let her heat take over without her conscious. But at the same time, she wanted to do it at her own will. Kate shook her head and growled loudly, knowing that she might have to force herself to mate with Humphrey right now instead of waiting till next week. However, she can't deny that she was looking forward to this. She laid her ears flat when she heard her friends start to give her advice to get ready for tonight, She blushed heavily and keep nodding her head and saying that she knows all this stuff already.

* * *

Night settles in, and Kate was on her way towards Humphrey's den. She was covering her crotch with her tail, and she was already turned on at twilight before night settles in. Well, more like after she was done dragging the caribou to the feeding ground with her friends. It's their fault for making her turned on in order to get ready.

'Man, I have great friends' she said in her mind. Kate then looked at the ground and was nervous about this. Is this really happening? Is she really going to mate with Humphrey? Kate stopped walking and felt her pussy throbbing whenever she thinks about mating Humphrey. She bit her bottom lip and forced herself not to moan. She then took a couple of deep breaths and hoping that Humphrey won't notice her being turned on. She closed her eyes tightly and sighed.

Kate decided that she should clean, so she doesn't ruin the surprise that she's giving. But Kate was curious if she didn't. What would Humphrey think of her smell? Kate shook her head and walked towards the lake.

When she got there and was laying on the shallow water, she then noticed a couple of wolves across the lake. It was a male and a female. The male was on top of her and was thrusting his hips to her rear end while she moaned loudly. Kate can see the lubricates flowing madly from her pussy, and she felt her pussy throb again. Kate squealed and blushed madly. She gritted her teeth and stood up from the water. She can't handle it.

She needs to fuck Humphrey. And with that, she marched towards Humphrey's den for a couple of minutes only to find Humphrey waiting at the entrance of his den.

Humphrey's left ear flickered before turning to his left and saw Kate.

"Hey Kate" he greeted her with a smile. Kate widened her eyes a little bit before smiling back.

"Hey, Humphrey...I miss you" she replied.

"I miss you too." Kate ran up to him and stopping right in front of him before nuzzling his nose with her eyes closed. They both pushed their snout down with their noses still in contact, and their foreheads began touching each other. Humphrey opened his eyes first, and Kate opened her eyes after that. They both stared at each other, melting Kate's heart after staring at his beautiful mesmerizing eyes. Kate widened her smile before pecking on top of his snout before kissing him on the lips. Humphrey closed his eyes and kissed her back, but Kate pushed her luck and kiss him deeply.

Humphrey widened his eyes before closing them again. Kate wanted to slide her tongue in and explore his mouth, but she didn't want to scare him off or something. Kate broke the kiss, and they both were panting from that kiss.

"Well, I guess that's your present huh," he asked.

"Kind of" she giggled before realizing what she said as she covered her mouth. She didn't want to give any hints to him or that's what she thinks.

"What's wrong Kate," he asked.

"Nothing, nothing Humphrey" she replied sheepishly before walking into his den. While she walked past her lover, Humphrey caught a whiff of her unusual but extremely good scent. He closed his eyes and sniff her scent without her noticing it. He never knew her smell was this good or maybe he didn't pay attention to it, but she smelled so good. Humphrey shrugged and followed Kate into the den.

Kate walked in circles before laying down at the center of the den. She noticed that she was laying on a pile of grass, and surprisingly, it was comfortable. Very comfortable.

"So, what are we gonna do," Humphrey asked her when he walked in and sat down right in front of her.

"Um I don't know honestly," she said, lying a little bit about her plan for tonight.

"Well, it looks like you do because you smell really good, and my guess is that you just want to cuddle with me and watch the stars huh?" Kate widened her eyes a bit when he said that. She blushed and slowly nodded her head. The good thing is that he was following her plan without noticing it or even her smell. She was glad that he complimented her on her smell, but she couldn't hold in her urges. Humphrey was looking so handsome and sexy right in front of her. she felt her crotch throb again, and the smell was filling up the room, making Humphrey harder to resist the smell.

"Kate. Whatever that smell was, it's amazing. I don't know how you did it, but I love it." Kate gulped and looked at Humphrey in his eyes. She can't hold it any longer. If she did, it would make her suffer like she was in heat.

Kate stood up from her spot and slowly taking a few steps to Humphrey. She closed in the distance and began locking her lips with his.

She slid her tongue into his mouth and moaned loudly. Her stiff tail was up in the air, while she moved her head to a ninety-degree angle and start polishing Humphrey's mouth. Humphrey was frozen in place. He had no idea that Kate could be this feisty and start devouring his mouth. Kate was moaning very loudly and was pushing her head towards his before she fell on top of him. She planted her paws on the ground above Humphrey's shoulder and start kissing him even deeper. Humphrey was mumbling during the kiss, and Kate began to fill his mouth up with her saliva. She was familiar with this position and know what to do with it. She opened her eyes slightly and looked down at his crotch and began rubbing her pussy against his sheath. Kate instantly moaned and start grinding it harder. She can hear his lover moaned sexily, causing her to soak his crotch with her juices.

She broke the kiss and stopped her grinding before staring at Humphrey's face as he started panting from the kiss. His mouth was overflowing with Kate's saliva.

Meanwhile, Humphrey was surprised that Kate was making out with him.

Kate smiled seductively to see her artwork before cleaning her mess up by licking the leftovers and sucking his mouth dry. The kiss made a pop sound when she broke the kiss again, and she slid her tongue down his chest and to his crotch.

"Wait Kate...are we doing it...you know." Kate smiled and nodded her head. She then realized that she didn't give him a chance and was raping his mouth with hers.

"Sorry. I should've asked you if you were ready or not" she said, starting to back up, but Humphrey stopped her by putting his paw on his left shoulder.

"No, it's okay Kate. I just didn't expect you to be that quick without saying anything." Kate laughed when he said that.

"Haha. Well to answer your question Humphrey, yes we are going to do it. Are you ready?" Humphrey looked to his right before making eye contact with her and nodded his head. Kate smiled seductively and continue her action. Humphrey loves her seductive smile. It's sooo hot whenever she does that.

Kate began admiring his crotch and his sheath was twitching like crazy. She gives Humphrey a devilish smile before sticking her nose into his sheath to smell his scent since he did the same thing to her. She sticks her tongue in and felt his penis at the tip of her tongue before flicking it. Humphrey bit his lips and put his right paw on her head. Kate giggled before start licking the tip faster and grasping his testicles. She was eager to see what his dick looked like and how good it would felt in her pussy and her mouth. Her mouth started drooling again and quickened her actions.

She can see the light red object started coming out of his sheath, and Kate couldn't stop her tail from wagging along with her hips. She put her right paw on the base of it and start stroking to make it bigger, so she can see her favorite toy. After stroking him a few times, she felt his knots pop out before looking at it. When she did, she immediately began drooling at the sight of it.

"Whoa..."

Humphrey looked down to see her locking her eyes on his eggplant.

"So...what do you think," he asked her blushing. Kate didn't respond to him. She still has her eyes on his penis and constantly licking her lips to wipe the drools off her lips. Kate was letting her freaky side out and want to do every dirty thing to him. Kate sniffed the base of his dick and then licking it. She shivered right after that and gulping down his wolfhood. She love, love, LOVE the taste of him. Not only that, the scent of his crotch smells amazing.

Humphrey can tell that this is some kind of her fetish because she kept sniffing his crotch, and mostly his organ. But he can't focus his mind on that right now considering he was getting his life sucked by Kate. She wanted his cum. She wanted to drain him so bad that she can taste it.

Kate wrapped her tongue around him and began bobbing her head up and down. She wrapped her arms around his hips and start pounding his dick.

"O-Oh good g-god Kate" Humphrey moaned while looking at her. Kate tried everything in her power to turn Humphrey on as much as possible and bring him closer to his limit. She was even clutching his balls and licking between them before resuming her action and deep throating it. But Humphrey was on the edge of his life. He growled loudly and switched position with Kate at the bottom and him on top along with a sloppy wet pop from Kate letting go of her drink dispenser.

Humphrey immediately went for her pussy and pierced his tongue into her. Kate moaned loudly and thought that it was his dick, but it wasn't. He started flickering his tongue inside of her pussy, and eventually flicking her G-spot.

Kate widened her eyes and let out a small howl. She never knew Humphrey had a golden magical tongue before. It sent shivers down her spine as he continues ravishing her vagina. Humphrey began humming softly at the taste of her juices and the sounds of his tongue making contact with her organ. Kate felt like she was getting fucked by Humphrey, except his face was smothering her pussy. It feels so hot and so sexy. She squinted her eyes, feeling her limit is right on the edge,

"Oh yes, Humphrey...oh god...ah...I'm about...I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" She screamed. Humphrey continues harassing her pussy until she started squirting on his face with a scream. Humphrey took a step back with a smile as he stared at her cumming on his face and on the ground. Her leg started twitching, and she was panting hard. That felt extremely good, so good that it made Kate drool a little bit.

Humphrey began licking around his lips and slipped his paw into his mouth to get a better taste. Her love nectar tastes so good. Extremely good to be exact, and it's much better than the caribou meat or maybe other food he ate. Kate can hear him gulping her juices into his stomach, but she was too much in a daze to look at him after hitting her limit.

"Humphrey...that was amazing." Humphrey smiled before climbing on top of her as they both stared at each other in the eyes. Humphrey leaned his head in and began kissing Kate. Kate closed her eyes immediately and start wrapping her arms around his neck. She sticks her tongue, and Humphrey was doing the same thing to her. Kate moaned sexily as Humphrey slid his tongue under hers before wrapping around it. Kate slid her tongue out of his grasp and began sucking on his tongue only. Humphrey widened his eyes before closing them again. He allowed her to suck his tongue as she let out a moan. His hip has its own mind, inching towards Kate's crotch.

He then started running his dick against her labia. Kate twitched when she felt his wolfhood and started humping on it, making it rubbing deep into her pussy. She digs her claws onto his back, loving the feeling he's giving to her. Her moans are so cute whenever he rubbed his dick along her labia.

When she thrust her hips up, Humphrey's penis slipped into her pussy, forcing Kate to broke the kiss as she screamed out in pain. Humphrey stopped moving and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Kate, are you okay," he asked her. He then saw tears rolling down her cheeks and shivering in pain.

"Y-Yeah...it just hurts a little" she replied holding onto him. Humphrey was starting to think that they should stop what they're doing until he remembered that he took her virginity. He sighed heavily and wanted to smack himself in the face for being stupid, but he can't blame himself. Getting lost in a deeply pleasurable state would get him to forget things because he wanted to please Kate and make her feel good.

Humphrey started kissing her right on the lips to make her feel calm and ignore the pain.

Kate closed her eyes and started kissing him back. Humphrey wrapped his tail around hers as they deeply continue kissing until the pain she was feeling is gone. Kate broke the kiss and began smiling at him.

"Well this is an odd position," she said giggling.

"Are we supposed to be in a different position? You know, you at the bottom while standing up."

"Yeah, but I want to try out in this position. Did you learn this from the humans?" Kate asked him. Humphrey blushed a little bit through his fur, making Kate giggled knowing that he did.

"Yeah...I did. I saw a couple of humans doing it next door before I met you." Kate started smiling seductively when he said that.

"I didn't know you were this naughty Humphrey" she claimed, making him blushed heavily. He then thrust his hips into her, and Kate moaned loudly from the impact. "OH GOOD GOD HUMPHREY! Oh my god...yo-you're so big."

"Kate...you're so tight. I can't stop" he said pounding her. Kate clenched her paws onto his back with her world getting rock by Humphrey. Her juices and Humphrey's pounding started to make wet slapping sounds. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth, and Humphrey fucked her harder and faster.

"Oh yes HUMPHREY! Fuck me...fuck me harder...oh yes!" Humphrey gives her what she wanted, sending her into a pleasurable coma. Her eyes started to roll back of her head a little bit and screamed out loudly. This might be her new hobby. Humphrey was giving her most of the things she desires, and she was finally getting what she wanted. Humphrey grunted with each pump, struggling to hold his strength. The face that Kate was making was arousing him even more, making his dick bigger and rebuilding her pussy. Kate couldn't get over the fact that he was this big and giving a hell of a good time to her. She wanted more, and so did Humphrey.

Humphrey immediately pulled out his wolfhood and flipped Kate onto her belly. Kate stood up instantly, and Humphrey jumped on her back before harshly inserting his organ into her.

"AHHH! Oh yeah, that's the spot, Humphrey. Fuck me! Fuck me harder, faster, deeper! MMMMM!" Humphrey now started pounding her madly, and Kate howled in pleasure with her love nectar leaking out like crazy. It started splashing a bit around her rear end and his crotch. She stared up to the ceiling in dazed as Humphrey pounded her into oblivious. Her ass cheeks feel so sexy, and he wished that he could fucked her forever without stopping. Kate is THE sexiest and hottest alpha in the world. Her moans, her body, and everything, in general, is every men's dream girl. He loved every second of her pussy clenching onto his cock.

He can feel her butt cheeks rumbling on his crotch with each impact as he pumps his cock into her tunnel. Humphrey pulled out his wolfhood, and immediately turned Kate over on her back, and rammed his hips onto hers.

When he did, Kate didn't expect that it would hit her limit that fast. She howled loudly in pleasure to the sky as she started squirting her lovely tasty lubricates on his precious tasty cock. Humphrey growled and piercing his knots into her pussy, making her squirt harder than ever. Kate dug her claws into his back with her eyes completely rolling the back of her head with her tongue sticking out. Humphrey continued fucking her and milking her out. Her pussy was gushing her belongings onto the ground, forming a puddle and bringing him closer to his climax.

"I'm...I'm about to cum Kate" he whimpered. "Inside or outside..."

"I-Inside" she let out a slutty moaned.

"B-But won't...you get pregnant?"

"No...I'm not in heat." Humphrey nodded his head and began ramming his hips against hers.

After ten hard and fast pumps into her, Humphrey howled to the sky, unleashing his semen and filling her up. Kate screamed again when she felt the shire impact from him cumming into her without warning her. But that's a good thing cause it made the experience ten times better so they can feel the impact and their satisfaction.

However, it wasn't enough for Kate. Not enough to satisfy her. She pushed Humphrey's chest and onto the ground, surprising Humphrey from the amount of strength she still has in her body. Kate looked down and saw his dick completely in her pussy along with his knot. She took a couple of deep breaths and held in her panting before risking her chance to pull his dick out of her.

She winced at the pain she was feeling in her pussy, and forcing herself with all of her might to pull his cock out. Humphrey starting to realize that whatever she was doing is hurting her. Before he could have the chance to tell her to stop, Kate pulled his manhood out with a bloody murder scream, and Humphrey grunted in pain. Both of their liquids start spilling out from Kate's vagina and onto the ground, making the puddle bigger than it was before.

"S-Sorry Humphrey" she whimpered in pain, trying to fight back the pain. She then gazed at Humphrey who was panting hard and embracing the pain from her action.

"It's...It's okay Kate" he panted. Kate started smiling seductively at him before slamming her hips down on his dick again.

"Oh, yesssss" Kate groaned, and start moving her hips up and down. She locked her eyes on Humphrey's lips and licked her lips madly.

"I'm s-sorry Humphrey" she apologized, trying to hold in her moan. Kate was letting her freaky side out. Her biggest fantasy is to use Humphrey as her sex toy. Kate locked her lips on his and began sucking on it, wanting to drink all of his saliva and drained him completely along with his precious cum. Humphrey widened her eyes and soon began falling to Kate's paws as he was getting pummeled by Kate. The only thing he could see past Kate's shoulders is her hips going up and down.

Kate moaned loudly in the kiss and began increasing her speed and her power, moving Humphrey back and forth as she put her left paw on top of his head and her right on his cheek. Her hungry saliva started overflowing through out the kiss and began dripping down Humphrey's snout. Humphrey opened his eyes to see his girlfriend's eyes closed and moaning in his mouth with the wet slapping sounds in the background. He can feel her liquids on his entire crotch flowing out like a waterfall. Kate didn't even care if she was making a mess. She loves making a mess on Humphrey, so she can admire her artwork and get turned on from the sight of him. Kate continues torturing Humphrey until she felt like it wasn't enough for her. She needed to drain him alive. So, she raises her hips high while moaning loudly with Humphrey's cock slipping out of her tight wet passage until she rammed it back again, forcing his knots into her.

Kate immediately broke the kiss and howled to the sky again, and Humphrey sighed in relief from the kiss after holding his breath for a while. Kate started to twitch her hips madly before cumming on his dick, but that didn't stop her from ravishing his hips. Kate continued fucking him, making him moan.

"Yes, Humphrey...oh god yes...moan ah..oh fuck. SCREAM AT YOUR ALPHA! LET ME HEAR YOU MOAN MY LITTLE OMEGA!" Kate was going crazy. She was hyperventilating and was riding him like a mad dog. She stopped humping and began moving her hips around while screaming out loudly due to his knots rubbing her walls. She loves how the base of his manhood was pressing on her G-spot, and it was hard to believe that Humphrey was not an animal to be exact.

She was starting to believe that he was a living sex toy, which arouses her. She continues fucking him, milking herself out and bringing Humphrey closer to his limits. She watched Humphrey struggling to hold in and love how much he suffers from doing that.

"Oh yes, Humphrey...please...cum cum cum" Kate begged him. Humphrey couldn't. He wanted to, but his body is basically in the way of doing so. Kate growled loudly and began pounding his hips, like she's going to break his bones. After a few pumps, Humphrey gave out and start spraying his hose into her. Painting the walls and filling in the gaps. Kate let out a satisfied moan and twitched again after hearing Humphrey howling into the sky.

"Yes...howl for me." Kate didn't stop her thrusting and wanted every single last drop. She kissed him again and sucking him dry. Humphrey felt like his strength is gone. The only thing he can do is moan, scream, and howl at her while his hips are getting destroyed by her. She slid his knots out again and repeat the same action.

After five long rounds of their fucking session, Kate broke the kiss and licked her lips at last when his mouth is completely polished. There was nothing left for her to drink, and the only thing that's left is her pussy and his semen. Kate looked at Humphrey with a dazed look in her eyes as she admired the Mississippi river of her saliva dripping down and covering on both sides of his snout and his chin.

He had his eyes half-lidded with his tongue sticking out and groaning loudly at Kate. Kate loves how his cock twitches every second when she slams her hips against his. She was surprised that nobody can hear them due to how loud they are and the wet slapping sounds. She doubts that their sex smell can be in a radius of ten miles. Kate continues looking at Humphrey with an ecstasy expression on her face while fucking him. Humphrey felt like he's going to pass out at any second. His entire body was already numb, leaving him paralyzed. The only thing he can feel is his cock slipping in and out from her pussy. His cock twitched again, but this time it was much stronger.

Kate widened her eyes and knew what was coming. She increased her pace and bit softly on his neck. Humphrey could've sworn he heard his hips cracking into pieces. His knots then slipped into her vagina easily and began releasing his last semen, which is not much. He pumps his seeds into her a few times until there was nothing left. Kate yips from his cock twitching in her stomach before roaring into the sky and spraying her lubricates on his crotch and his dick. She began panting hard from her climax and looked at Humphrey who was slowly drifting into his sleep.

"S-So...so dry." And with that, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Kate smiled at him and felt completely satisfied. She moved her hips up, moaning at the process and slipping his cock out of her. She began stumbling back before sitting due to how tired she is. She gazed at her lover's crotch and it was completely painted while along with his wolfhood. Kate wanted to clean up the mess, but she couldn't. Her body is beating her up and telling her to sleep, preventing her to finish her work.

Kate slowly began crawling towards him before collapsing onto his chest and went to her slumber.

**I don't know how long I've wrote a lemon, but its hard due to being turned on from writing his chapter and getting sexual harassed by my wife lol. But I feel like I'm rusty at writing a lemon chapter, but it's probably how I feel. I'm probably going to update this story again with something amazing in the next chapter. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	25. A New Threat

By the time morning arrives, Kate started to stir in her sleep as she tried to find a better position. She moved left and right until she stopped at a specific spot. She smelled something good. Extremely good to be honest. Kate slowly opened her eyes to find the source, and it was Humphrey's stained crotch. Kate widened her eyes and her nose twitched after she sniffs it. It made her eyes rolled the back of her head a bit. The smell of his stained cum and his sheath started to arouse her. Little does she know that she was smelling her cum, but she didn't care. There was still some that were Humphrey's, and she wanted to have a taste again. The memory of her fucking him with her pussy eating his dick madly while she was mauling Humphrey's mouth and the moment where their cum was splashing everywhere made her arouse even more.

Kate was slowly inching her face towards his private region to get a good sniff and possibly a taste since it's morning. Kate stopped and realized her action, which is probably attempting to rape Humphrey in his sleep. Kate sighed and stood up. She wasn't the only one who had stained cum. She has it on her crotch and some on her butt cheeks.

Kate looked at Humphrey and decided to wake him up before her parents find out that she did the thing with Humphrey. No matter how much she wanted to suck the life out of her lover, well, more like drain his balls dry, she didn't want to be some sort of over-obsessed crazy murderous mate.

"Humphrey" she called his name while nudging his cute face. "Humphrey, wake up. Wake up." Humphrey slowly opened his eyes to see Kate's beautiful face who was smiling at him. Humphrey had his eyes have lidded and kissed Kate right on the lips.

Kate widened her eyes and began kissing him back. It almost made her want to tackle Humphrey and start fucking him. Wait, why is she thinking like that? She told herself that she didn't want to be so clingy to him.

Kate immediately broke the kiss before losing control of herself. She looked at his dried snout and it made her remembered last night, which brings her closer to go berserk on him.

"Do you want to go to the lake and get cleaned up?" Kate asked him, trying to come up with another subject to avoid her from remembering that.

"Sure" he replied, and Kate let him lead the way. The reason why she wanted him to lead is that she didn't want him to see her little soaked pussy and stained rear end, but the problem is that she was walking right behind Humphrey and can smell the scent again. Kate blushed, and she increased her walking pace where she is walking side by side with Humphrey. She uses her tail to cool her face off, hoping that Humphrey didn't notice her weird movement. But Humphrey did.

Humphrey looked at her weirdly without turning his head, and Kate didn't even pay attention to him. She was too busy locking her eyes on the ground with her blushing cheeks. Humphrey thought that she was too sore from last night from all that pounding she did, which is maybe why she's walking or acting weirdly. Humphrey shrugged his shoulders and continue walking towards the lake with Kate.

When they got there, Humphrey was first to get in the cold shallow waters. Kate followed his footsteps and sighed in relief. Humphrey just laid there and stared at Kate for a moment. This is the first time he ever took a bath without shampoo or a showerhead, and everything. He was watching Kate and copying her actions since he had no idea how do wolves wash. Do they wash? Kate had her eyes closed and let the water flow through her fur, except she had a feeling that someone's watching her. She opened one eye and saw Humphrey staring at her like a puppy. It made her heart melt when he did that, but she couldn't help herself from smiling way too hard.

"What is it Humphrey" she giggled.

"I never take a bath like this before. Do we just lay here to wash or what" he asked her.

"Yes silly" she replied smiling.

"Oh...sorry for asking a dumb question."

"It's okay Humphrey" she giggled before pecking Humphrey's lips. Humphrey smiled and stood up from his spot. He then uses his tail to scrub himself on his body, mostly on his crotch. Kate tried her best not to look at him washing his hips. She was disappointed that all those stains and the smell would be gone forever. Kate widened her eyes after realizing what she was thinking about.

She wanted to smack herself in the face after multiple times of telling herself not to be a pervert. She needs some help to control herself when she's around him.

Kate continues looking away from Humphrey until she heard him laying back down. Humphrey shivered as the cold water flows through his fur. He preferred the warm water back at the house with his dad, but surprisingly it's not even that cold as the cold wind during winter. He wonders what Kate would think if she took a bath with the shower head spraying on her back. He remembered the first time when he took the bath; he was so scared because he had no idea what the heck it would do to him. It made him suffered a little bit when he tried to fight his dad, but when he got in; it felt amazing.

Meanwhile, Kate was too embarrassed to stand up and cleaned herself, so she was scrubbing the stains off of her with her tail underwater. As much as it's hurting her to get rid of it, it's for Humphrey's safety because of her mother. Eve would shred Humphrey to pieces if she finds out that he mated with Kate.

"Well well well. What do we have here" said a voice. Kate and Humphrey both widened their eyes and looked at the shores to see Garth and Lilly standing side by side with their eyes locked onto the new couple.

Kate smiled before she stood up and began walking towards Lilly.

"Hey Lilly, how are you? I haven't seen you in like forever" she said smiling. Lilly had moved in with Garth in the Eastern part of the territory since Garth found a perfect den for both of them.

"I'm doing good, but let's talk about you and Humphrey. I heard from dad that you and Humphrey are dating" Lilly replied to her.

"Um...yeah." Kate blushed a little bit. It's kind of embarrassing for her to talk about her relationship with Humphrey, but this is her first time where she found love and in a relationship. She remembered how nervous she was when she went to the Moonlight Howl with Garth, and she was sort of doing the same thing with Humphrey.

Garth was walking up to Humphrey who was still in the shallow waters. He sat right in front of them and had an awkward moment simply because Humphrey brought them to danger...maybe.

"Sooo...I heard you're dating Kate" he said softly.

"Oh...uh yeah" he replied. "Soooo you're not mad at me for you know...me being a dog and freaking everyone out in this pack."

"No, I understand why you and Kate kept a secret. Besides, it's not like it's your fault for bringing the hunters here. Although, it does surprise me that you're a dog considering those things that you did in the past with the tactics and stuff." Humphrey widened his eyes when he said that. He thought he's going to be mad at him for putting his pack or Lilly in danger. Well, it only made him a little happier considering that some of the wolves in the pack still trust him.

"If you don't mind telling me, what's it like to live with the humans?"

"It's more peaceful than you think. You don't have to worry about any dangers, and you live in a shelter where it protects you from everything. You don't have to worry about getting food as well, and you can get a good night's sleep." Garth smiled when he said that. Everything he said is something that he's very interested in. Hearing him talking about a peaceful life is what any animal wanted to experience.

Then, something started rustling in the bushes, making everyone stopped talking. They all looked at the bushes, and the Alphas got into a defensive stance. they waited and waited until a dog came out of the bushes. It was Sargent, making the alphas lowered their guard.

"Sargent" Humphrey asked. Sargent was not the only one. Kiana, Storm, and Lightning were right behind him as they walk through the bushes. Humphrey stood up from the shallow waters and began walking towards them. Kate and Lilly stepped aside to let him through as he sat down right in front of them. "what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we came to inform you that Jade is awake," said Sargent. Humphrey widened his eyes when he heard the news. Jade was in a coma for a long time after the hunter's incident. She was sliced up after trying to take one of the hunters down but failed to do so. It made Humphrey wag his tail. It made him happy. Happy knowing that his best friend for life is still alive.

Sargent and the others smiled to see his tail wagging in the speed of light.

"Let's go" he exclaimed happily with his tongue sticking out.

"Alright," said Kiana giggling. They were about to walk towards the bushes where they came from until Humphrey stopped his tracks.

"Wait he said, making them stopping their tracks as well. The dogs turned around to find Humphrey staring at the wolves. "Can they come?" Kiana, Storm, and Lightning both looked at Sargent for his answer. They just had no idea what to say next, except him. Sargent looked down at the ground and let his thought process. He then looked at Humphrey sternly, making Humphrey sat down.

"Alright, under one condition. They need to stay at the tree lines and stay hidden. We can bring Jade if you guys want to see her" he explained. Kate looked at Garth and Lilly before they all nodded their head, making Humphrey smiled and accepting Sargent's request.

"Alright, let's go," he said smiling as he walked towards the bushes before everyone else followed him. While they were walking about a few minutes, Humphrey was upfront, leading them with his tail still wagging. He couldn't wait to see Jade. He was worried about her ever since the incident. Of course, Humphrey shouldn't worry about it mainly because humans are there with them. Including his dad because of his job. But still, he can't help it. Kate was smiling at Humphrey. She finds that Humphrey getting excited is probably one of the cutest things about him. Although she's in a relationship with Humphrey, she kind of feels jealous of Jade. She wished he was excited to see her. Kate widened her eyes a bit and shook her head side to side. It's only about a couple of weeks ever since their relationship has started, and yesterday they mated, so why is she feeling jealous about it?

As they were walking, they smelled a strong familiar scent only to the wolves nearby. Lilly began pressing her side against Garth while he wrapped his tail around hers. It's a human scent. Kate stayed close to Humphrey while he and his friends are not worrying about it. Until Sargent stopped in his track. Not only he smelled a human scent, but he also smells a familiar one. Something that he hasn't smell for a long time ever since he was in the army.

Then, Humphrey stepped on something that made it clicked. It made him stopped walking until he was sent flying away. He screamed as he was drugged across the ground and spring up to the sky.

He was suddenly wrapped around by a net, and it happens so fast that no one couldn't even see what happened. Humphrey was hanging upside down before began struggling inside the net. He then heard someone jumping on the ground not a few feet from him. Humphrey turned his head and began identifying the figure. This shadowy figure in the dark forest is a human. Humphrey can see the glimpse of 3 scratches on his cheek. The only thing that catches his eye considering it was dark was a white symbol on his upper right arm.

Five white rings with a white X right behind it. Humphrey widened his eyes. He knew that symbol, and he remembers the descriptions of it when he heard Sargent's story.

This was no ordinary human. This human is part of the **_Blight Corps_**_._

'The Blight Corps? What is he doing here' Humphrey asked himself. The wolves started shivering when they saw the glimpse of the human. He was far, FAR different than the others. He was wearing a thick vest and thick clothing in general. Not only that, he was giving off the most terrifying vibes ever. It almost made Garth piss himself because of how scary it is.

Kate was wrapping herself with her tail tightly. She never had this kind of feeling before. This was her first time experiencing it.

The human began glaring at Humphrey before taking out an M18 handgun in a flash. Humphrey saw his life flash in his eyes when he stared down the barrel. Then, a black blur zooming by Humphrey. It bit the human's hand, making him releasing the gun before kicking his face away after spinning around and freeing Humphrey from whatever was hanging him. Humphrey grunted from the impact before looking up.

The human stumbled back before starting to smile at Sargent. Everyone stared at both of them by their amazing speed. The human grabbed something from his pocket, and it was an injector. He injects a clear-ish green substance into his right arm, and the bite wound instantly closed up.

"Nice move," he said wiping the blood from his hand. Kate, Lilly, and Garth widened their eyes to see his injury was healed up in seconds. Humphrey averted his attention to Sargent. Sargent was growling madly with veins popping in his glowing bright eyes. His fur was sticking up, and his muscle was flexing. He had never seen him acting like this.

"Well well well. Hellooo Sargent. The Attack Dog in Seal Team 6."

The wolves widened their eyes when he said that.

'He knows him!' They exclaimed in their mind. Sargent only glared at him as his response until he saw him pulling up a device and clicking on the button.

"If I remember correctly, you were forced to leave the military because of your injuries that my boss gave you, and you didn't get the chance to say goodbye to your daddy. I know you were in pain from that, and it hurts. A lot than the bullets huh? I know how to heal that pain. Why don't you join the Blight Corps and my family?"

"Never. I would never forgive you for what'd you've done a couple of years ago, and I have to wipe out the survivors. And I'll never forget that duty." The human stood there in silence before squinting his eyes at him.

"I see." Kate, Lilly, and Garth gasped. The human just understood what he just said. How is that even possible? The dogs knew all too well because the device he was holding is a translator for animals.

The human slammed the translator to the ground and stomp on it, breaking into pieces before getting to a fighting stance.

"Let's began where we left," he said smirking at him. When he got into his fighting stance, the sun started shining on him, giving them a perfect image of his physique. He was indeed wearing a vest with black camo clothing on him. "This time I'll finish you off." Sargent only glared at him. This time, he's not going to hold back. He's going to kill this man right in front of him. There's no point in leaving him alive in this world.

And with that, they both began charging at each other. Sargent started jumping from trees to trees to get a height advantage on him. The human was still smirking at him before cocking his fist back.

Sargent did a front flip over his punch, landing on another tree, and launched himself towards him. He then sends another punch, which Sargent dodged again with a backflip and stepping aside when he tried to punch him again. He continues charging at him furiously, and Sargent had no choice but to take a hit from his punches with his forehead.

Meanwhile, Humphrey was struggling to get himself out of the net. He looked over at Kate, calling her for help, but she was too terrified to move. Her eyes were shaking madly along with her legs. She was having a hard time standing up and was stumbling around. The dogs however were waiting patiently for the opening to jump in the fight. They know Sargent couldn't do this alone or at least what they thought. Sargent was holding his ground.

"Out of 500 Navy Seals and hundreds of thousand marines that I've killed, none of them would even have a chance to defeat me," he said, sending eight punches in one second. "But you on the other hand have the potential, and, surprisingly, a dog is on my level." Sargent pushed his fist off of him, and he came in and sending a kick. Sargent ducked just barely where it scraped the tip of his ears before jumping on top of the rock behind him. The human sends another punch from his right and then left, which Sargent locked his jaws onto his wrist, trying to find his pressure points.

"Why is that? Is it because your dad trained you to a mighty warrior, something that he would never reach? Or maybe because you were gifted to become one" he asked, and sending a straight punch.

Sargent quickly let go of his other arm and failed to rip his right hand apart only to tear parts of his sleeves. The human continues smirking at him and punched him again. "Something like this is amazing, and it's a shame that I have to destroy it. When are you going to die, Sargent? Before you grow old and weak."

Sargent growled and scratched his arm, only leaving him with no injures except red marks because his claws aren't sharp enough. The human jumped back and pulled something from behind.

"I hope you remember this," he said bringing out an unidentified short rifle. He cocked the weapon and began firing it towards Sargent.

Sargent jumped to the side, and the bullet created an explosion after hitting the rock. Sargent was surprised. The explosive rounds that he uses have a much bigger explosion than it was before. They use the explosive rounds specifically for Sargent when they heard about him. The Blight Corps member let out a war cry as he continues firing at him while Sargent was jumping side to side like he was doing a serpentine motion. Trees, bushes, and boulders exploded from the explosive rounds, and one of them exploded a tree right above Kate who was still unable to move and react.

Humphrey gasped and had no other choice, but to run with the net. He went flying and tackled Kate before the tree hit her. Before Humphrey had the chance to stood up, Kate immediately wrapped her arms around him and clutched him. Humphrey kept calling her name several times, and she was still not responding to him.

The weapon stopped firing and it was clicking. Sargent squinted his eyes, and everything went in slow motion when he saw his hand moving towards his vest. Sargent zoomed-in, closing the distance extremely fast and ripping the weapon out of his hand.

"What an amazing speed and reaction."

Sargent roared as they both continue swinging their attacks onto each other. He was starting to get frustrated. He needs to sharpen his claws fast to end him quickly.

"Don't you think it's sad that your daddy abandons you, Sargent? If you come with me, I will never abandon you, and I will take good care of you much better than him." Humphrey and the dogs began to growl loudly. This man was trying to manipulate Sargent's mind. They were starting to get angry and angrier. This is why the Blight Corps are the most hated people on the planet and ranked higher than Hitler. They are the most messed up people in history and was considered as an outsider of the human race, and they viewed them as demons.

Humphrey was about to rip Kate off of him and rip this guy to shreds till there's nothing left of him until Sargent spoke up.

"Don't think about jumping in guys. None of you guys won't stand a chance against someone like him." When he said that, it made them stopped their actions. Humphrey couldn't stand him seeing getting pinned down by a terrorist.

"DON'T MIND THE WEAKLINGS SARGENT! JUST FOCUS ON ME!" He shouted before landing about ten feet away from him. "Give me all you got." Sargent barked at him before spinning around and kicking him on his solar plexus. The human whimpered and slid down the hill with Sargent chasing him down until he disappeared within the environment. He then reappeared again right in front of his face.

"Where'd you think you're going," he said with a loud raspy voice.

Sargent widened his eyes before getting picked up by him. He then chucks him across the terrain and it made him slamming against a tree.

"SARGENT" the dogs exclaimed. The Blight Corps member started to walk up to him slowly as possible with a smile on his face.

"Join us Sargent, and you will live the same life that you've lost months ago." Sargent groaned in pain as he stood up. He puts on his poker face and charged in, trying to go for his throat. "I see you can still fight." He then punched him again, and Sargent took a step back before charging in again.

"Kate?! Kate?! KAAAATE!" Humphrey screamed as he shook her madly.

"Wh-What? What" she asked, responding to him for the first time. She blinked her eyes several times and felt like she's going to pass out. Her panting was not normal, and she was having a little hard time catching her breath. Humphrey didn't even bother to ask her to help him out. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, making her widened her eyes and starting to tear up. She embraced him again and held him tightly while putting her face on his shoulder. She started wailing on his fur, and never felt such strong fear in her life. Humphrey held her protectively before watching the fight.

Sargent was dodging left and right along with his attacks until his fist was inching closer to his target. Sargent jumped on a tree and sent himself flying towards him. The human blocked his attack with both of his forearms, which leaves the same result earlier.

"What an amazing warrior. You're still standing and fighting with everything you've got despite you've got thrown against a tree." Sargent jumped on the tree again and repeat his action. The human stepped aside and slammed both of his fists down on his back, sending him tumbling across the ground. Sargent began stumbling onto his feet again, and the human came charging in again.

"Your amazing reaction speed, tactic, and everything else would be a huge benefit to the Blight Corps." Sargent kicked his right side of the body and stomped on it. Sargent forced himself to fight back the pain and sweep his legs off the ground. He then got on top of him and went after his face. His claws slid across his face, leaving red marks but manage to open his flesh barely as blood rises to the surface. The human tried to punch him again, and Sargent jumped back several times away from him.

The human injected the Regenerative medicine into his body again, closing his injury up. He stared down at Sargent who was struggling to stand up.

"Sargent, I gave you too many chances to spare you. This is your last one. Are you willing to join the Blight Corps?"

"Sargent...please...please stop" Kiana cried. Humphrey can barely hold his anger. He wanted to rip him apart so bad that he can taste it. Sargent ignores Kiana's advice. He won't stop. If he does, this man would still kill them all. Whether walking or running away, it won't stop him. Sargent gulped and sighed heavily before getting into his signature stance.

"This is so fucking awesome. I see you're doing the same stance back then when you're killing my comrades left and right, and you're one tough son of a bitch" he then started laughing like crazy. "YOU REALLY SHOULD JOIN THE BLIGHT CORPS SARGENT! WE'LL BE AN INVINCIBLE DUO THAT THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!"

Sargent didn't listen to what he was blabbering about. This is his chance. To finish his ancient enemy for the better good. He dug his claws onto the ground, and the impact sharpened his weapon. He gritted his teeth and launched himself flying towards him.

"SARGENT" they all screamed as they watched them creating a mini dust storm.

The Blight Corps member smiled and throw a punch. They both let out a war cry, and Sargent slid his claws across his right arm with blood spewing everywhere. The human started laughing nervously as Sargent continues sliding his claws towards his shoulder. He then tried to stop his attack, but Sargent went after his other arm and slit his forearm open. Sargent let out a roar, and swing his other arm, striking him on his chest, and was making his way towards his neck.

Humphrey and the others waited for the dust to disappeared. They were surprised by their sheer strength to create a small sand storm. Especially Sargent when he's small compared to him.

They waited and waited until the dust started to fade. Everyone started to widened their eyes at what they saw. Sargent was struck in the solar plexus by a combat knife. Humphrey gasped lifeless when he saw blood was dripping out of his wound madly. Sargent coughed up blood, and the human had a smile on his face. They couldn't believe what they just saw. The human did stick his knife into him, dead center, which means he pierces his aorta artery. Humphrey lost it. He unwrapped Kate quickly and began tearing the net apart. This human is so dead, and he couldn't wait to gorge his eyeballs out.

"You really should accept my proposal, Sargent. Welp, that's too unfortunate" he said still smiling.

Then, Sargent dug his claws into his wrist, hitting his pressure points and locking his arm up, unable to pull the knife out. The human began to realized what he was doing. He was about to punch him again until Sargent grabbed his other wrist again. He then widened his eyes as Sargent's teeth began digging into his flesh and crushing his pressure points. He then looked to his right and saw Humphrey was almost out of the net. Lightning was clawing the ground and was getting ready to charge in. He then heard barking right behind him and widened his eyes, which means that people are heading this way. If they find him and realized who he was, his boss would kill him. Even though he has experienced in wars, he would have no chance to stand against civilians mainly because the Blight Corps don't have that many people in their army due to the last war, which is considered to be the worst one in history...World War 4.

Humphrey finally got out of the net and began running towards them. This is his chance to finish him off. Sargent growled madly as he bit harder on his wrist, manage to shattered his bones to pieces. The barking of the dogs is starting to get closer and closer to them. The human starts panicking and trying his best to get out of this situation.

"GUYS! MAKE YOUR MOVE FOR SARGENT NOW!" Humphrey screamed at his friends. Lightning and Storm zoomed in and jumped in the air. They both aim their jaws at the human's head as he widened his eyes and suddenly tearing his wrists apart when he pulled Sargent off of him.

The human kicked Storm and Lightning out of his way and jumped back with his wrists bleeding madly. He landed on his feet and looked in the direction where the barking is coming from. The first thing he saw was a glimpse of a group of dogs. He injected the medicine again, and he took off running into the woods.

Humphrey grabbed a stick and snapping it in half. He ran towards where the human was and chucked the stick with his mouth.

"That was close. I gotta get away from them before they find me" he said to himself before looking back. When he did, he then got hit in the eye by a flying stick, and Humphrey was hoping that it would pierce one of his eyes.

"DON'T RUN AWAY YOU DAMN COWARD! DON'T RUN AWAY" Humphrey screamed.

The human glared at him madly.

"What is this fucker barking about? Does he want to get himself killed too?" He asked himself considering that Humphrey was a wolf. "Well whatever, this fight has finished, and Sargent is going to die from his injuries." And with that, he disappeared into the depths of the woods.

"WHATEVER YOU DO, MY DAD WILL FIND YOU AND BEAT YOUR ASS UP. YOU WILL HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST HIM, AND YOU'LL DIE BY HIS HANDS YA HEAR ME!" Humphrey continues screaming at him. "DON'T RUN AWAY YOU DAMN COWARD! COME BACK HERE! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! When he said that, Humphrey started to tear up, knowing that he couldn't protect anyone again. He then starts to wail loudly, hating himself for being a useless weak wolf.

"H-Humphrey, it's fine," said Sargent.

"No it's not fine," he said, turning around. He was about to tell him that he just got stabbed right in the aorta, meaning that his life was on the verge of death if they don't do something until he saw him holding a regenerative injection. Humphrey widened his eyes when he saw that. Sargent smiled before asking Kiana to inject it into his body.

Kiana grabbed it and injected it into his body. The wolves watched the wound slowly started to heal up. However, Sargent was cringing in pain right after Kiana injected the substance.

"Why is it going so slow," Lilly asked.

"It's because our body is not used to it unlike the humans," said Lightning. Humphrey wiped the tears off of him until he was tackled down to the ground.

"HUMPHREY!" Humphrey looked up, and it was Jade who tackled him. She was smiling ear to ear and was wagging her tail at the speed of light. Jade then wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly while Lightning and Storm hid Sargent right behind him, so they don't see what's going on with him. Hummer then sniffed the air and perked his ears up.

"What's going on here," he said.

"Um, a bloody rabbit ran past by," said Kiana, lying about what actually happened.

"By a human" Max also asked. The dogs nodded their head while smiling sheepishly while Sargent was wiping the blood off of him quickly.

"Well let's get back to the camp," said Hummer before looking at the wolves. "And I'm assuming you guys are Humphrey's friends." The wolves nodded their head, and Hummer only squinted his eyes at them. He turned around and start leading them towards the camp. Jade was leaning on Humphrey with a smile on her face while Kate stared at them, feeling jealous once again. She puffed her cheeks and began walking right next to him before wrapping her tail around his.

However, Humphrey didn't pay attention any to them. He had his full attention out in the woods where the Blight Corps member just ran. Whatever they're planning, he needs to tell his dad, and the others from the pack about a new threat. A threat that will show the hint of a human's full strength.

**For those of you thinking that the final enemy are the poachers. Nope, what are the poachers going to do anyways? They're just the same as the hunters except breaking laws. That's it. So, what are they up to? What are they going to do to Humphrey and the others, and maybe the rest of Jasper Park? Think about the real world. Especially what happened last year when a particular country had a nasty situation, and watch the animation video of animal's life. I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


End file.
